Naruto wind god
by Jreaps24
Summary: Feeling Neglected by parents over sister due to her containing Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto leaves to Iwa. Naruto/Kurotsuchi pairing others will be included.
1. CH 1 Escape plan

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**Jutsu and technique from soul society and hollows **

**5 years after the Kyuubi attack**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze holder of the Kyuubi's soul watched his 'parents' train his twin older sister by 5 minute Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze, holder of Kyuubi's chakra in the private grounds of the Namikaze estate basic taijutsu kata. Naruto and Natsuki though were twins' inherited different hair such as Naruto with his spiky, blonde hair and Natsuki with her straight, red hair. Their looks branched from a combination of Kushina's skin color and Minato's effeminate looks.

He was once again left out stating he would learn as soon as he went to the academy and that his sister needed to start early if she was to ever get control over it. His sister got everything he yearned for while he was glared at from the villagers every chance they got. Some of them would hurt him gravely to the point where he almost died from it. Those people were punished but were bailed out by strong influenced civilian clan leaders to allow them to be free the next day. Naruto's love of his father slowly depleted each time but he didn't seem to care about that but rather his daughter. This thought angered him greatly.

Naruto had no friends in life and used his time sitting on the Hokage monument while listening to the whispers brought in from the wind. For some reason, he found that he had control over the wind to the point where he could fly for a while before becoming tired, hear people up to 1 mile, and even sense them at the same distance he could hear them.

Naruto left the window not being to stand the sight of the ones who was suppose to be his family. He made his way to the Hokage momentum but stopped 75% of the way when he sensed several people with ill intentions, the only feeling he was able to detect. He was able to detect anyone with negative emotions. Not wanting to find out who they were directed to, Naruto turned and moved away from his usual spot. The wind alerted him of more individuals coming towards the direction he was heading thus he turned in the last direction he wanted to go, the forest of death. He took off in that direction not wanting another torture session. He climbed the gates blocking in all dangerous things while blocking out the people and people below the status of chuunin. He was once again warned by the wind that the group was heading this way meaning there was a tracker in the group. He went deep in the forest and had the wind blow his scent elsewhere.

"Kiba, are you sure this is where the demon went?" A woman with long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi. This was Tsume Inuzuka, mother to Kiba Inuzuka.

"Yes I'm sure of it kaachan." She sniffed a few times to confirm that he was indeed correct.

"Well he went to the most dangerous forest so hopefully some wild animal kills him. Let's go guys; we won't be able to get him for now. We will kill him before he regains his power again to have his revenge on us for stripping him of his power. If we can't them the Yondaime's daughter will seeing as how she did inherit her mother's water element and her father's Hiraishin bloodline. The demon unlike her didn't get either of them." She left not knowing that Naruto heard her harsh words. Naruto simple broke down and cried. It was true that he didn't get his parent's bloodline for some reason. What no one knew was that Minato had a weak wind element though his did not show due to how weak it was. Naruto on the other hand inherited wind supremacy but wind users were rare in Konoha.

Naruto unlike his sister had extremely high intelligence and grew in experience from fending on his own. This didn't mean his sister was an idiot, no she was smart but not on the same level as he was. Then there was the fact that they were smart in their own ways such as Naruto's intelligence when it came to combat related things and Natsuki's intelligence when it came to fully understanding one's emotion towards something or someone. From the very moment he could crawl, he started picking up on their ill intent towards him compared to the complete lack of it his sister always received and he didn't understand the reason until their parents told them about Kyuubi at the age of 4. He knew Natsuki didn't fully understand what they told her except she was a hero with super powers. Such simple minded things were foolish to him just as the villagers and many ninjas that reside here in the village. He sometimes wished he had power, power to defend him and make those who dared to cross him suffer. His sister had chakra in spades so ninjutsu wouldn't be a problem at all but he would have those problems soon meaning he would have to use small amounts or somehow build his reserves though it will never be anywhere his sister's level. His fist grew white from bawling up his fist with rage and jealousy.

That's when he the wind picked up a feeling that seemed to want his attention. There was not negative feeling to it but rather a wanting to bond feeling. Naruto followed the feeling going deeper into the forest of death even going pass the forbidden section for those below elite jounin level ninjas. The closer he got, the more he sensed that feeling until he could practically taste it. He soon found the feeling coming from a small glowing bluish/purple orb stuck in a wall with what looks like a faded seal. Naruto reached out and grabbed the orb. The orb gave off a feeling of wanting comfort so Naruto brought the blade to his chest in a comforting manner only for the orb to sink into his chest before pain struck.

Naruto clutched his chest as his chakra twist and turned becoming something more. His head started pounding as memories of a once Shinigami vs. Hollow war waged on for years with a Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen on the hollow side showing that he was a traitor of a place known as soul society. Both combination of pain caused him to black out.

Naruto awoke 3 hours later feeling more energized than before. He reached his hand out only to feel a sword under it. Upon seeing the sword, Naruto couldn't help but stare in awe at the weapon he saw in his memories. It was an oversized elegant cleaver with a cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Ichigo is, 1.75 meters, and has a black blade with a silver edge. This sword was called Zangetsu and now it was his sword. He looked at his chest to find what was known as the Hogyoku sitting in the middle of a cross-like pattern located on his chest. He stood up getting the feel of power flowing through him but not as much as he wanted. The Hogyoku was damaged from a battle that happened thousands of years ago and he knew one way he would repair the orb, the Kyuubi's chakra from Natsuki. He no longer considered him or the others family and would leave as soon as he was able to do so.

Covering up his chest and allowing his blade to materialize into his body or rather mind, Naruto made his way back to the place he once considered home where he would allow the Hogyoku to extract some of Kyuubi's chakra to repair itself. Upon reaching his home, he made his way to his room and waited for Minato to put his daughter to sleep after tiring herself out with training. Two hours later, Naruto's ears picked up on familiar footsteps heading to the room Natsuki resides in. The footsteps went by again and Naruto crept towards her room to quickly start his plan.

He found Natsuki passed out on her bed and moved towards her without making too much noise to attract attention from the others. He lifted her shirt and placed his hand on her stomach before channeling some chakra as his father did. Her face squinted in pain as Kyuubi's chakra was removed forcefully from her body but she had yet to awaken. The orb in his chest pulsed a few times before seemingly repair itself using the Kyuubi's chakra. The two colors swirled together several times before forming a new color which was magenta. Getting what he wanted, Naruto moved from her room and into his own before falling asleep.

The next day, Naruto was awoken to the sound of Natsuki bouncing around the room yelling about Ramen for breakfast. Getting up, Naruto took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then got dressed in a simple black shirt, shorts, and sandals. He crept downstairs and in the kitchen where he made his own bowl of cereal ignoring Minato and Kushina lecture Natsuki about eating proper to be a strong ninja. Naruto finished his bowl of cereal before heading out the door to discover anything new about his Hogyoku and where was the safest place to go than the forest of death where he found the orb in the first place.

Once he reached there, he decided to test out the simplest thing such as punching a tree creating a small dent. His new power wasn't high but he was sure that in a few years, he would be able to leave this village but where would he go. That was another problem seeing as Konoha would probably drag him back for having the same blood as the Yondaime Hokage. Maybe using Zangetsu and the Hogyoku would help him seeing as the two clashed before with Ichigo using Zangetsu and Aizen using the Hogyoku. Then there was the wind ability that would boost as he evolved meaning that his training would have to revolve around Zangetsu and the Hogyoku first before learning to fully bend the wind at his will.

**3 years later**

Naruto trained for 3 years with the help of Zangetsu, the spirit in the sword. He learned how to fight using swords along with bankai and Shunpo from the soul reaper technique, hollow techniques such as cero, Sonido, Bala, and Cero Oscuras. Though this didn't seem much to learn in 3 years, this still placed him on par with a weasel anbu Itachi Uchiha though no one knew about that seeing as he kept it a secret from everyone. He had started making plans to leave where Konoha would look last and that placed ended up being Iwagakure being under the ruler Onoki the Third Tsuchikage.

He packed the things he collected in a bag along with his summoning contract for Falcons. The falcons did not have any huge boss summoning and weren't used for heavy combat, but were used for transportation, scouting, and light combat usually giving support via sky attacks. The biggest bird he had was about 20 feet tall and his name was Arashi. The falcon was a contract once belonging to some unknown man from the land of birds but he has since long passed away.

Packing his items away in a scroll having learned the basics of sealing and placing it in a small backpack filled with other small scrolls containing food and supplies, Naruto crept out the Namikaze compound 5am in the morning. This was the day he would be able to join the academy but why would become a ninja for this god forsaken place that scorned his existence and was ignored by his parents in favor for his sister stating she would need to learn how to use Kyuubi's chakra if she was to be a ninja. He scoffed at that and passed the two chuunin guards at the gate entrance using Sonido making a low booming static sound. The guards turned to the source to find nothing there. They shook it off as their mind playing tricks on them.

Several minutes later, Naruto stopped using Sonido to prepare for his departure by his fastest transportation bird only to freeze in his tracks when four ninjas jumped from the trees in front of him. Naruto recognized them as Hatake, Kakashi or Copy Ninja Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, and Might Gai. Kakashi and the others instantly knew him as the Yondaime's son. They knew of his burden but due to the council, they weren't able to do much until he became a genin. Asuma heard about his wind nature ability and grew interested in helping the boy control said element, Kurenai wanted to help train him in genjutsu seeing as his sister would probably never get the right chakra control to fully utilize it, Gai wanted to teach him and his sister the wonders of hard work and maybe get him to wear a similar spandex to his own, and Kakashi wanted to have a teacher student relationship with both his sensei's children. He eyed the blonde child in front of him before his single visible eye settled on his backpack.

"May I ask as to why you're outside the village with a backpack Naruto? I do hope you're not planning to run away because if that's the case, I will have to drag you back now don't I?" The others tensed seeing as he did look like he was leaving. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't mean to sound rude but I'm actually not planning to leave. I already made my plans to leave and I am now leaving the village. How about you turn the other way so I could walk by and never return to this place thus liberating it from the likes of me?" Naruto knew Kakashi already knew he was leaving so lying was not an option. Kakashi frowned before countering his bold statement.

"Then I guess I'll have to grab you now won't?" He moved to grab the boy not waiting for the boy to answer. Right as his hand reached to grab him, Naruto vanished making a low static booming noise before appearing behind him shocking the others. This signified the chase.

**Tell me what you think about this story even if it's just one word such as 'good. REVIEW OR ELSE DUN DUN DUN**


	2. CH 2 Minato's loss

Kakashi tried again only for Naruto to repeat what he did only to appear 10 feet away from him. The others seeing how fast he moved all jumped in to catch him thus the chase began. Kakashi and Gai being the fastest of the group took off after the boy at a high speed using chakra throughout their bodies to keep up with Naruto. They watched as he flickered in different areas trying to distance themselves between them. Kurenai and Asuma not being as fast took off towards the village to report the recent events to the Hokage. Since they were bound to get left behind, they figure reporting this would be useful.

Naruto looked behind him and noticed the lack of two people. The only place they could possible go is up ahead to ambush him or to the Yondaime. The thought of a kage level ninja showing up and dragging him 'home' scared him. He increased his speed hoping to get away from the two elite ninjas. Right about now, Naruto was growing annoyed that he couldn't shake them off his tail. He needed a way to slow them down and soon. He pointed his finger behind him and whispers, **cero**. A small beam charged from the tip of his finger before firing off creating a large beam. Gai and Kakashi had a face of disbelieve when the beam knocked down several trees. This attack to them could be considered A-rank or higher attack but where did Naruto get his training was the general thought from the two. Several more beams were fired off but Kakashi and Gai being elites easily dodged them. It also helped that they weren't being fired with precision meaning he was hoping one of them would hit.

Looking in the distance Kakashi grew worried when he saw a familiar sight. It was the sight of giant bamboos, an area known as Giant bamboo forest. This area was located near the once Kannabi Bridge and also near Konoha's worst enemies Iwagakure. If Naruto passed both the Giant bamboo forest and the Kannabi bridge then he would be out of Konoha's reach. Kakashi looked over to his eternal rival and saw the solemn look upon his face. Gai also knew about the area as the Kannabi Bridge was now an ally of Iwa. No one was sure how they became Allies but all they knew was that Kusa picked a new leader and said leader created an alliance between the neighboring countries. Kakashi looked over Gai and game him a signal to do what he could to get the boy back. Gai nodded in confirmation before opening three of his gates before shooting ahead of Naruto in order to cut him off from reaching grass country.

Naruto sensed Gai appeared in front of him and cursed his luck. This wasn't what he planned at all and now his plans to leave would all be for nothing. They would drag him back to the hatred and being ignored by nearly everyone there. He would grow up isolated and all alone until he died. The Hogyoku pulsed several times reminding Naruto of his years of training with Zangetsu. He simple stopped as did Kakashi several feet behind him not underestimating him after those attacks he used. Gai closed his gates before the effects kicked in and waited to open again should Naruto try anything.

Naruto reached in mid air and allowed a glowing orb to float from his stomach changing into his sword. He surveyed his area for ways to escape and came up with on solution. Aiming the sword towards the sword, Naruto called out a word that would be engraved in their minds forever.

**Bankai**

An explosion of power blinded Kakashi and Gai for a brief second. Once their vision came back, they noticed his clothes and sword was different. In place of the large sword was a daito with a black blade and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. He now sported a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest then left to flare out into ragged ends. Naruto feeling his power level beyond what he expected raised his sword and charged up his attack.

**Getsuga Tensho**

A black crescent with a red outline raced towards Gai. Gai dodged the attack on instinct and noticed Naruto directly behind his attack. Kakashi was floored by a move like that. He moved behind his attack so that Gai wouldn't try to grab him from the front but the back instead. But seeing as Naruto made it pass the fire country border, he was now out their reach. He glanced at the lager crescent before it disappeared. Kakashi lowered his head in shame knowing his sensei's son was loss to konoha.

**Konoha**

Minato sat in his office after finishing the last of his paper work. He thought back to his progress with his 8 year old Natsuki and so far things weren't going as planned for her. He wanted her to control at least four tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra to get a grasp on how it felt. She was almost at that level seeing as she could wield three tails worth of it but he had to neglect his son's training for it. He felt bad to push his son's training back until the academy but he was sure his son would be able to learn at a faster rate than his sister when he was the first out of the two to start counting numbers. He suspected his son to be a genius so why not let him have some fun as a child before exposing him to the horrors of a ninja. But still, he remembered his disappointing face when his 5 year old son approached them for training three years ago.

_Flashback_

_Natsuki was being lectured on the power she had inside her and her purpose of using it by her mother Kushina._

"_Well Natsuki since you have all these powers, what will you do with it?" She cocked her head sideways and thought about it._

"_Well I want to be a great ninja just like you and Otousan and protect those I care about from big bullies. I will become Hokage just like Otousan and beat others down dattebane." Kushina blushed at the fact that her daughter inherited her verbal tic._

"_What about your little brother Naruto? Would you protect him too?"_

"_Of course I'll protect my __otouto__. He is family and family sticks together. Plus I care for him more than he knows it." She accepted her answer but questioned her attitude towards him._

"_But why do you push him away when he wants to play with you. You seem to focus more on training and other people more than him."_

"_I don't want him to be hurt when I'm training with my super powers and I can't play with him because it will take away time from my training. How will I protect him if I'm not strong enough to do that? I have to train to be the best ninja. Why don't you let him play so he won't be jealous of not having super powers like me?" Kushina narrowed her eyes at what she heard._

"_What do you mean he's jealous of you?"_

"_Well I could feel his emotions and he feels jealous towards me for some reason but I guess it's from my super powers." Kushina thought it over and decided to look at it for herself seeing her daughter inherit that ability from her. Minato after hearing the new piece of information stepped out into view._

"_Hey Natsuki-ko, how about we start our training for the day." She bounced around in delight at the words training. Before they began, Naruto came from the house already hearing his father offer to train Natsuki from the winds but he wouldn't tell them about that._

"_Hello Otousan, kaachan, would it be possible that I could get some training. I would like to surpass you someday and training from now would surely help me accomplish this feat." Minato smiled at his way of putting things showing his growing intelligence but sadly he would have to decline his offer._

"_I'm sorry Naruto but I need to closely monitor Natsuki's training so she won't fall behind when the academy starts. She needs to learn how to control Kyuubi's chakra to be a ninja." His thoughts were elsewhere. 'I need to make sure she doesn't go berserk and destroy this village. If I could get her to control a certain amount of its power then she could fight the influence she will face in the future.' Naruto looked at his sister with hate and jealousy. They recently found out that she inherited their bloodlines while he inherited his father's weak element wind though his was stronger than his father's own through their genes. She had Kyuubi's chakra while he once again had nothing though that didn't bother him but now she had their parent's love while he had none or so he thought. Kushina saw the look of jealousy and thought it was from her having Kyuubi's chakra. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, go to your room this instant." Naruto turned away and moved to his room giving Natsuki one last glare. Kushina felt bad to do that to him but didn't want Natsuki to feel uncomfortable. She looked over at her musume and noticed her sad expression._

"_I think he hates me kaachan. He never glared at me with this much hatred before." She sniffled making Kushina's and Minato's heart break. They hugged her not noticing the angry pair of blue eyes staring at the scene. Kushina rubbed her back in a comforting motion._

"_Don't worry he'll get over his petty hate when he grows up. He may seem like a genius when it comes to combat but he doesn't seem to understand emotions and your motive for training so hard. Once he understands those two then I'm sure he will feel very foolish. _

_End of flashback_

Such bad thoughts need to be left in the past. Now that the academy had started again and Natsuki at least got a grasp of Kyuubi's chakra, he would begin to train his musuko starting with sealing knowing he would be able to get it soon. If he was to learn it quickly then he would be able to suppress Kyuubi's chakra should Kushina or he not be around to do so. He would place the two on a team along with Sasuke to create a new powerhouse squad and legends. Images of the three striking fear in the hearts of Konoha's enemies brought a smile to his face. His thoughts were interrupted when Asuma and Kurenai burst through the office looking worst for wear. Kurenai caught her breath to give out her message that shattered his plan.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto left the village and is being pursued by Kakashi and Gai. Somehow he was able to obtain speed only they were able to keep up with." Minato frowned and started going through several handseals to transport to the three-pronged kunai he gave Kakashi but a small pug interrupted him.

"Hokage-sama Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze escaped Kakashi and Gai in Kusagakure. He managed to pass guy by going behind a powerful sword attack on par with an S-ranked jutsu called **Getsuga Tensho**." Minato stopped his previous jutsu and went through a different set. In a flash of light, Kakashi appeared holding onto the vest of Gai. He released his vest and turned to face Minato.

"I'm sorry sensei but your son is in grass country right now. He used several attacks on levels you'd never see a jounin use better yet a civilian with any training making me believe that he did indeed get some training. I also don't believe Kyuubi had anything to do with this seeing as those techniques are ones I never came across before." Minato mulled over what he was saying but couldn't comment on anything presented to him by his pupil.

"Why did he leave Konoha? I need you to find any friends of his so I could figure out what would cause him to truly leave. Surly it couldn't be the villagers seeing as I spoke to the civilian clan heads and they told me they would leave the boy alone. I'll speak to them later about this but in the mean time, don't tell Kushina about this. She started making plans to start teaching him and possible get him to get over his jealousy towards his sister's early training. The last thing we need is for Kushina to be angry and Natsuki to become depressed thinking it was all her fault."

"What is it about me being angry Minato-kun?" Minato paled when he saw Kushina step in with Natsuki bouncing beside her. "And while you're at it, can you tell me where I could find Naruto? I want to clear things up with him about his sister's early training and her motives. I don't want him to get any wrong ideas thinking we dislike him or anything related to that." She noticed the downcast when she mentioned Naruto and knew whatever Minato said about her being angry was connected to Naruto. She calmed down before looking dead in her husband's eyes.

"Tell me everything about what happened." Minato motioned for her to sit and began telling her about what happened.


	3. CH 3 Welcome to Iwa

**Iwagakure **

Naruto in his bankai mode made it to Iwagakure judging by the gates with twin rock symbols up ahead. He had transformed back into his normal state after passing Kusa and ¾ away from Iwa and was dead tired from the long distance travel in one day. He made his way to the gate gaining the attention of the guards. The jounin guards upon seeing a mini version of their most hated enemy chopped him in the neck knocking him out.

"What the hell is a mini _Yondaime hokage_ doing here?" Asked guard one spitting Yondaime hokage out like venom. "Did Konoha send him to mock us?"

"I don't know but it's best that we secretly take him to the Tsuchikage to see what to do with him." Said guard number two. They called in anbu and told them their situation. In seconds, Iwa anbu appeared and not even three seconds later, Oniki the Third Tsuchikage came before them with his 10 years old granddaughter Kurotsuchi in tow. Upon seeing the appearance with no note, he himself picked up the boy and bound him with chakra suppressors before placing him over his shoulders. He dismissed the others before taking off with his daughter and the boy. The two guards were shocked that the Tsuchikage himself came but shrugged it off and went back to work.

Oniki appeared in a private head quarters and looked over to his granddaughter."I want you to tell me when the mini Yondaime look-alike awakes from his slumber so I may ask him a few questions. If this is truly his son then surely you know what this means. I want you to be the one to impregnate yourself with his seed thus creating strong babies for our village when you reach of age. Summon the Kamizuru clan or what's left of it. I'm sure the only female of their clan Suzumebachi would surely like to produce strong heirs." Kurotsuchi smiled in knowing that should this be the Yondaime hokage's son, then her village surely would grow stronger than it has been in years. Onoki took a sample of his blood and went to compare it with the small sample they managed to get from Minato several years ago but kept in a small container. This would give him the results of whether or not it was his most hated enemy's son or not.

Three hours later, after getting the final results, the boy was indeed confirmed to be Minato's son. He stared at the results in shock wondering what his son was doing all the way in Iwa. His guards told him, that the boy was not kidnapped as he originally thought but why come here. An anbu appeared and told him the boy was awaked meaning he would get his answers soon. He left only to appear in front of a bound but awake Naruto.

Naruto looked around the room and noted that not only was he bound in suppressors but there were only three people in the room. The first was a girl with short, black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wears what seems to be a long, red kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, fishnet tights and shorts over them. She had a pair of A-cups shocking Naruto since she looked to be around his age. Having read a few books on the human body to utilize his healing chakra properties he at least gained from his kaachan, he was able to heal minor cuts.

The second was a teen around the age of 16 with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black kimono with the sleeve on her right arm missing as well as the bottom left side of the kimono, fishnet tights and shorts over them copying the style of the first girl. She had in Naruto's opinion c-cup breast.

The last was an old man with a size of one and half times his head piece. His facial features include a triangular beard and a mustache with angular corners. He has a big red nose and thick rectangular-shaped eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has some white hair at the back and sides of his head, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. The three in the room stared at him until Oniki cleared his throat.

"Well son of Yondaime, please tell us as to why you are in our country. And before you lie about not being his son, we took a blood sample from you and compared it to his. We know you are his son so please explain this to us and I mean everything." Naruto sighed before explaining seeing as he was at the mercy of his enemies.

"I came here to escape the pain and misery of being in Konoha. Yes I'm his son but I am also the vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune's soul without a single drop of its chakra. I will not indulge where they placed his chakra but I will tell you that a village full of idiots isn't a place for me to live. Most of them thought of me as the demon itself despite said demon having no power at all. It is completely weak and can't do any harm at all." Onoki saw no lies in his words and shook his head at their leader's son treatment.

"But you do know that we will most likely use you as a breeding machine to create babies with the Yondaime's abilities right?" He smiled at Naruto trying to intimidate him but failed. Naruto shook his head.

"I did not inherit his Hiraishin nor did I gain my mother's water ability meaning both of them are unavailable to you. For some reason, not one gene from the abilities showed up in my body." Oniki frowned at not having the hiraishin.

"Then what kind of ability do you have? I mean surely you have something of value that could be passed onto your future children."

"I have wind supremacy allowing me to have complete control over winds. With it I could hear whispers and sense other's negative emotions up to a mile away." Oniki smiled upon hearing about his skills. Maybe having the two women behind him produce children for him would be a bad idea.

"Well boy, I won't use you as a breeding stock seeing as you willingly came to us but you will have to impregnate my granddaughter Kurotsuchi which is the girl with pupil-less pink eyes along with Suzumebachi of the Kamizuru clan. I will see if you are able to produce now and if so, Suzumebachi will help you get a jump start. You will also be given training on things we can help you in and the exercise of manipulating your wind nature. Any wind jutsu will have to be created by you since we do not specialize in wind jutsus. Is that all clear to you?" Naruto nodded his head already knowing Iwa's specialization on earth jutsus.

"That's good to know. I guess I don't need to repeat myself again. You will receive a small home in the mountains where your food and supplies will be sent. You will live with my 12 year old pupil Deidara, a bomb specialist. Now why don't I leave you three alone to get to know each other more? And Suzumebachi, can you see if he is able to " He left leaving Naruto to stare at the two girls in front of him who would bear his child soon.

"So why don't we do a full introduction such as names again but along with our age, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and our dreams. I'll start first to show you what I mean. "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm 8 years old though I will change my last name to something else. My likes are training, my dislikes are ignorant individuals, my hobbies are learning new techniques, and I currently have no dreams." Kurotsuchi went after him.

"Hello my name is Kurotsuchi Dasuto and I'm 10 years old. My likes are my family and Iwa, my dislikes is Konoha for making Iwagakure weakened, my hobbies are flying, and my dreams is to have strong children and make Iwa proud at the same time which will happen as soon as its confirmed when you could have children. I know I'm able to have children right now so I'll be ready whenever you are. My Otousan and jiji told me how important it was to have strong children and I will honor their wishes." Suzumebachi looked at the younger girl in awe that she was so young yet would risk so much to strengthen her country.

"Hello I'm Suzumebachi Kamizuru and I'm 16 years old. My likes are my brothers, my dislikes is konoha especially the Aburame clan who nearly wiped out our clan, my hobbies are training in my families styles, and my dreams is to restore my family's honor and produce strong heirs for my clan. Now since we have that out of the way, I have to see if you could produce semen already so just stand still and don't move." Naruto stood still while Suzumebachi pulled his pants ignoring his red face. She used two fingers and pumped him until he started getting an erection where as she added more fingers until her hand had a strong grip on him.

"Well 4.5 inches already and you still have room to grow. So far you should be able to produce semen but a little test will show the final results." She slowly pumped him sending shivers down his spine. Kurotsuchi stared at the scene in fascination. Suzumebachi pumped faster and faster until she felt it twitch. Doubling her pace, Naruto was forced to release onto the floor catching some on her hands. "I guess we will have our children soon." The both smiled making Naruto blush.


	4. CH 4 Hueco Mundo

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**Jutsu and technique from soul society and hollows **

Kurotsuchi swiped her finger over the head of his rod taking a sample of semen before licking it. Naruto's body shivered as they sampled his semen before Kurotsuchi stopped. "I think we should wait a bit until he reaches at least 13. That way his body has chance to mature before thrusting his would be large pole into us." Suzumebachi shivered at the thought of him impaling her. Based on his size now, she was sure he would reach a large length to the point where she would be able to enjoy every second of it.

"You know Kurotsuchi; you do have a good point there. He surely would make me limp if I wait." She slid a finger along the sides of his face. "Just make sure you learn about sex Naruto-kun because I want my first time to be enjoyable." Naruto's face was red by now. "We'll train and possible rise through the ranks of Iwa.

**Konoha**

Minato had just told Kushina what had transpired. Kushina felt weight crashing down upon her as she found it hard to stand. She moved to a seat in the office and sat down not trusting her legs to support her any longer. Natsuki wept in the corner while blaming her for her brother's leaving. Kushina looked at her husband.

"Do you think his leaving has anything to do with Natsuki having Kyuubi's chakra? Natsuki did say that he might be jealous of her having chakra in spades add to the fact that when we neglected his training to help her get basic control over Kyuubi's chakra he glared at his own sister." Minato had to think about it for a while.

"I don't think that would be the reason. I mean he doesn't seem bothered about power but what else would be the reason? I made sure the village didn't bother him too much so it can't be them. What about his friends Natsuki? Surely he hangs out with friends seeing how busy we are training her." Natsuki picked her head up to answer him after thinking about it.

"He doesn't have any friends' otosan because the others don't seem to like him much. At first I thought he did have friends but after thinking about it, he's usually by himself." A thought flashed by Kushina.

"Minato, do you think we neglected more than his training such as his attention to? Do you think he possible felt unloved by us?" Minato paled at the thought but it sounded plausible.

"That does sound reasonable. Maybe we should have donated at least a few minutes towards Naruto so he wouldn't feel alone. He probably thinks that we prefer his sister over him thus the jealousy part comes in. We need to find him and tell him that we do love him but seeing as he is in the territory of our enemy, we'll have to wait until his steps foot outside of the area. From there we'll snatch him and return him home where he belongs. But for now, we won't be able to do much but sit and wait." Kushina got up and comfort her daughter.

"It's not your fault Natsuki but our fault instead. I should have showed Naruto that I loved him just as I loved you. I was so wrapped up into trying to get you to learn how to use Kyuubi's power that I forgot about your brother. I could only imagine his disappointment when we turned our back on him." She placed her head against her daughter and cried. Natsuki through teary eyes made a vow.

"Don't worry Kaachan; I will get my little brother back. I will show him how much he means to me and protect him." Determination shone through her eyes convincing Kushina that she would do just that.

"I bet you will Natsuki-ko." She ruffled her head playfully.

**Iwa**

After getting over his embarrassment, Naruto went towards the tower at snail's pace. He needed time to think about how good his life would be in Iwa but the thought of being dragged back to that place he once called home and away from peace flashed by. He turned in another direction to ensure his stay in Iwa for a bit longer. He went to several different stores under henge and brought some supplies before heading off to a river. 15 minutes later, Naruto emerged in Iwa a different person. Gone was his blonde hair in favor of orange spiky hair and he wore contacts giving him brown eyes. He made himself look like a younger version of Ichigo Kurosaki. Having done that, Naruto made his way to the tower where he registered his name as Ichigo Kurosaki so that Konoha wouldn't know where he was. Should they ask about a Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or somehow gain access to their records, they wouldn't find him or anything with his description in the system. After doing so, Naruto went to train for the next 3 years.

**Three years later**

It's been three years since Naruto was registered in Iwa as Ichigo. He trained his wind element to unholy levels and increased his power to the point where he could match his own with a sannin. His high level skills lied in Kenjutsu, both hollow and Shinigami techniques, and wind attacks where he didn't needed hand seals to use jutsus.

Naruto made his way from his small home having move from Deidara. He didn't think it was safe to live near a guy that nearly blew himself up every day so he made a request to move into a small home. Deidara called his explosion art and Naruto found his ability unique but apparently almost all of Iwa found it gross, freakish, and other negative comments. Even Onoki found it disturbing making Naruto question humans for their ignorance. He shook his head and headed to the towers where he would get a mission for the first time.

As he approached the towers where the Tsuchikage was, the entire tower burst into black flames and out came the window was Onoki holding an unconscious Kurotsuchi. Naruto dashed towards him to help but right as he got close enough, Onoki threw his granddaughter at him already knowing who it was. It was then Naruto noticed the black flames quickly eating away at his back. Onoki knowing his fate got his last message across before the flames completely ate away at his body.

"Leave Iwa and take care of her. This place is not longer safe for her." The flames ate away leaving nothing but ashes. Naruto gave a quick glance at the girl he came to genuinely love over the three years he's been here. It started off as a means to produce strong kids to strengthen Iwa but things go more serious between the two. Kurotsuchi soon became selfish and kept Suzumebachi away at every chance causing said girl to grow bitter towards her. She got too attached to Naruto to the point where she wasn't willing to share. Suzumebachi not wanting to be outdone tried to gain Naruto's attention away from her but after a few threats from Kurotsuchi's side, Suzumebachi went to Oniki to resolve the situation but he did nothing but tell the two to solve things out between the each other. Her hate for the man grew as he clearly stated that the two would share Naruto. She made a silent vow to get back at him somehow.

Naruto sensing someone approaching quickly dashed off at blurring speeds towards the gates. Right as he reached the gates, the tower exploded and panicking people ran out on the streets. Naruto made his way several miles before making a stop. He made a downward slash with his arm and a black portal opened up for them. There was nothing but darkness surrounding them and the only path was the one that moved with Naruto. As Naruto made his way across, the path would fade away seconds later. Naruto kept walking for 2 minutes until another portal opened up. Naruto walked through only to come out in front of a large white building the size of Konoha with large white walls surrounding them Kurotsuchi stirred in his arms and she shot up in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM JIJI." Her eyes landed on Naruto and the area. "Where are Onoki-jiji and the man with the spiral mask? Where the hell are we?" Naruto sighed sadly.

"I'm not sure about the masked man but Oniki died from black fire. He asked me to take you away from Iwa stating that it wasn't safe for you anymore." She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her face into his chest and sobbed. Naruto stroked her hair until she calmed down. "Kuro-chan, could you tell me what happened?" She regained herself before explaining what she knew.

"I'm not really sure but there was someone who hated my grandfather with a passion. Onoki knew something that he didn't want others to know about. I'm not sure what it was but Otousan knew about it too. Whatever it was must have to be big because the two of them were always on the edge. I was heading in to finally question them on what it was but I someone throws me into a wall and the last thing I saw as a man wearing an orange spiral mask fighting both my Otousan and jiji before I passed out. What will we do now? I'm pretty sure with the last of my family being dead, the people who hated them would seize control over the power and basically kill or have me removed" Her eyes seemed so broken right now and it pained Naruto to see her this way. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll live by my side in our new country Hueco Mundo and create our own ninja village or take over an existing one Kuro-chan. Now let's get on to introduction of our new country. Welcome to Hueco Mundo, our new country. This place is created in another dimension so others won't know about it anytime soon. These walls are impenetrable to every jutsu and creature that now resides outside the walls of Hueco Mundo. I will not explain what those creatures are but just know not to mess with them. Think of them as our own small defense system since I created them using a special power of my own. But enough about that, what do you think?" Kurotsuchi looked around for a while before smiling.

"This is great indeed but what are you going to do with this place if it is isolated from the others?"

"I will create a link to our dimension. The link will be created from here to a ninja village."She nodded her head showing that she understood.

"Alright I will look for areas to build our connection to this place while you train here within the confines of these walls. We will rise beyond the strength of the fire country and Konoha whom right now." Naruto took Kurotsuchi to his room as soon as she started getting tired and headed back to the elemental nations.

Right as he appeared. Naruto took off in one of the directions away from Konoha not wanting to be captured. He used sonido to move in the chosen direction and stopped as soon as he felt a spike in chakra. He silently made his way to where the spike came from only to find who Naruto immediate recognized as Orochimaru wearing the remains of a black cloak with red clouds. He looked as if someone spat him out but judging by the empty shell of a body, he guessed he shed his skin just like a snake does. Naruto watch in fascination as Orochimaru stumbled weakly to a tree for balance. The orb in his chest pulsed a few times and Naruto was allowed to sense his desires. He seems to desire a strong body and power beyond human comprehension. His desire for a strong body was the highest right now so Naruto granted him one.

The orb produced clay substance that slowly morphed into a shell of a body that was a replica of Orochimaru. Orochimaru sensing someone else behind him turned around just in time to see a copy of his body created. Right as the body was created; Orochimaru performed his Immortality jutsu and took it out of desperately. Right as he gained control of said body, Orochimaru somehow felt his strength returns to him. He turned to find an orange haired boy with brown eyes.

"Hello Orochimaru, I take it that you like the body your new body." Orochimaru felt his hands noticing that they were much stronger than normal.

"Yes I did but how did you know about my jutsu? Surely that isn't common knowledge and known only to a few in Konoha."

"I didn't know about your body swap technique but I sensed your desire for a body though I wasn't sure why but just for experimentation, I created one though it isn't a regular body as you should know by now. But out of curiosity, what was the real reason you were cast away from konoha?" Orochimaru merely shrugged.

"I was experimenting on our Nins DNA and Hiruzen found out. They tried to kill me but I managed to escape though Hiruzen didn't do anything to actually stop me. I was a little upset when he sacrificed himself to seal Kyuubi's in his children since I couldn't kill him myself. I wanted to gain immortality but later I found that while I did achieve it to an extent, bodies tend to age. My second dream was to learn all the jutsu in the world or enough to make every country bow down to me ku ku ku ku ku." Naruto could only shake his head at his insanity until an idea occurred.

"Does this mean that you're creating a ninja village soon? I wanted to build my own country and ninja village and make it the greatest but I have yet to find a location for said ninja village. I have a country of my own and I'm currently looking for an area to start my ninja village. Would you be interested in building a ninja village under me Orochimaru and in return I will help you gain what you desire. What is it that you desire the most?" Orochimaru thought over what he said and based on the fact that he created a body out of nothing, he believed that he would be able to give him what he wanted.

"I want a strong body with a sharingan so I could copy jutsus. I want a body like this one seeing as it doesn't seem to have a time span on it. Every single body I took seemed to come with a life span of how long it would last before falling apart but this one doesn't meaning I will be able to stay young as long as this body isn't destroyed."

"You got yourself a deal Orochimaru." He gave him a black ring with a red skull on it. "This will allow us to have communication with one another. When you activate this ring, you will be temporarily brought to a small dimension where we will communicate to each other face to face. You will return back to where you used the ring. As for our country, it is in another dimension. I will create a link to the country as soon as your village is created. Now seeing as the ninja village part is taken care of, I will head back to my country and wait." Orochimaru watched as he produced a black portal and vanished completely leaving no trace of being there in the first place. He snapped out of his stupor and headed to a place where he was going to make his village. He had his eye on the place for a while and it was now that he would set his plan in motion to take that area.

**Hueco Mundo**

Naruto appeared back in his own country with the current human population currently at 2. He looked over the thousands of miles of land that was bare and thought of ways to use his lands. The entire area was flooding with spiritual energy something more potent than chakra. This energy was used by Shinigami which Naruto was glad that their connection to Hueco Mundo was severed completely meaning that they could no longer come here and vice versa after they took out 80% of the hollows. The remaining hollows were weak but with the Hogyoku, Naruto was able to not only strengthen them to become guards but create new ones to serve only him.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what he could do until an idea occurred, he could create a food factory from this seeing as the last plant he created grew with a few hours. The plant in turn added more energy to the land. Without a second thought, he created several wind clones. Wind clones looked like every other clone but once destroyed the clone would send several wind blades in all direction. He made the clones mark out 50 spots where he would create large factories to produce fruit, 50 for vegetable, and 50 for grain. The meat he would have to trade with another country until he himself had a place to produce his own meat. Thinking back on what Orochimaru said and the Nins that came from Konoha, Naruto decided to visit him for a few DNA from the Shodai hokage to give himself Mokuton abilities or try to since this would be his first time trying something like this.

He closed his eyes again and focused on the energy the ring produced that only he would be able to sense. In a vacuum swirl effect, Naruto appeared in a small empty while room as did Orochimaru in the same manner he did.

"Sorry to interrupt you Orochimaru but I was wondering if you had a Mokuton DNA for me. I want to try something out. Once I figure out how, I will be able to implant certain DNA's into one's body while allowing that person to fully utilize the special ability just as the person born with it."

"Hold on for a second while I retrieve them." He swirled out of existence and appeared with a vile of blood.

"Thank you for this Orochimaru, I'll alert you as soon as I am able to use the Mokuton though it should be easier for me to do so due to my special condition." Orochimaru grew curious.

"May I ask what this special condition is?"

"That my friend is a secret but don't get too don't about it." He swirled out of existence as did Orochimaru. Once back in his country, Naruto drank the blood and hoped for the Hogyoku to work its magic. It pulsed a few times before something unexpected happened. White substance covered his entire body until it formed a suit around him. Naruto went inside and to a mirror to look at his appearance. His appearance had taken the form of a phantom-like figure. His face is covered with a white canvas and his outfit is now a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where the Hogyoku is embedded in him. This was the form he saw Aizen take on and couldn't help but to feel excited at the thought of gaining powers beyond the tailed beasts. He felt the ring pulse indicating that Orochimaru wanted him. He went to the contact room where he found Orochimaru holding a scroll.

Orochimaru seeing Naruto's new form was taken aback. "What's with the suit, uh-"It was the he realize he never got a name.

"You may refer to me as Ichigo-sama or Daimyo-sama if you will. Anyway, what was the reason you sent for me Orochimaru-san?"

"Yes I came here with a scroll containing techniques for the Mokuton should you be able to use it. Should you learn to implant it to the DNA in others would you alert me so I would be able to build my ninja village? I already have a name for the village. I shall name it Otogakure and my Nins will specialize in sound. Due to my loyal right hand man, I'm already gaining a few Nins that specialize in sound techniques."

"I'll be sure to alert you but right now I need to test to see if I could use it myself." He took the scroll and vanished leaving an all too happy snake sannin. Once Naruto appeared back, he opened the scroll and read one of the techniques before trying the technique outside the walls of his fortress. His hands flashed through the required seals and pumped his chakra into it before calling out, **Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation**. Trees soon sprouted up around the walls along with plant life. In no time a dense forest surrounded the fortress. Naruto looked down at others and whistled. These were good jutsus indeed and he would be sure to make an extra effort to give Orochimaru someone with the ability as well but right now, he had a country to build homes in despite the total lack of people. That didn't bother him at all but what matter the most were his food resources.

For the rest of the day, Naruto created not only his large factories but also filled them with fruits and snacks. By the time he created 200 homes, he felt his energy near finished thus he went into his home and collapsed right at the door. The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was the orb pulsing and the white suit slowly crumbling.


	5. Ch 5 Otogakure

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**Jutsu and technique from soul society and hollows **

Naruto's eyes started to flutter until the shot open. The first sight he was greeted to was a concern Kurotsuchi. Upon seeing him awake, she pulled him into a hug.

"What happened to you Naruto? I found you laying right at the door and what's with the new appearance by the way?" She felt him trying to get us so she released him. Naruto stood up and went to a mirror to view his new look. He now had long hair that reached down his back and his eye's irises become yellow, and he has black sclera and pupils. His natural blonde hair showed from the back of his neck to his back. He turned around to see Kurotsuchi waiting for an answer.

"This is a result of my powers growing to another level. My powers are steadily increasing the more I change and there is a possibility that I undergo a few more changes should I reach a certain level again so don't worry about my appearance. Oh and before you leave, I have gained the Mokuton ability which I tried resulting in a forest around our walls and our fruits and vegetable factories. The reason why I fainted was because of my loss of energy when I was creating homes and the 100 factories. Also I have found someone who will create a ninja village for us and the name of said village will be Otogakure. The ninjas will specialize in sound jutsus which I was told by the soon to be kage." She seemed interested in this.

"Who is the leader Naru-kun? Surely you have chosen a strong person to build your village."

"I have chosen none other than Orochimaru, ex leaf Nin and snake sannin. If his record is anything to go by then we will have a strong ninja village under us Kuro-chan. Right now I have a small task I have to handle. I want you to train while you're here. I will be here as well to not only complete the small task ahead but to also build more on my empire so our ninja village will have resources to use."

**Two years later**

Two years had passed since Naruto started creating his country and now it was complete. Orochimaru had taken a piece of land from Rice Field Country and threatened the Daimyo so there wouldn't be any problems in the long run. It was there he created Otogakure with the help of his two Mokuton Nins Naruto created. After the village was created, Naruto created a link that allowed Oto Nins to travel to a selected area in Hueco Mundo. He did not allow anyone to enter his fortress except his girlfriend Kurotsuchi. Only she was able to teleport into the confines of the fortress. The way the link worked was that every Oto Nin was given an all black ring with black skulls allowing them to travel in the general areas of Hueco Mundo. Orochimaru's black ring with a red skull allowed him to travel not only in general areas but also certain areas outside of the walls that was off limit to most people such as the several labs he created for him and the training camp. Naruto and Kurotsuchi's black ring with a gold skull allowed the two to travel anywhere in Hueco Mundo.

Another thing that came about the rings was that Naruto was able to read the power level of each user along with their location in case an enemy should take one of the rings. He would be able to deactivate the ring allowing for it to fade out of existence to prevent anyone from figuring out how they were made.

Naruto himself had helped his girlfriend train until she was on par with a kage without her Zanpakuto. He had introduced the Hogyoku to her thus resulting in her gaining her own Zanpakuto that was the same one that was used by Momo Hinamori. Even though she had her own Zanpakuto, she wasn't able to use all the Shinigami techniques like Naruto because of the stress it would have on her body. Naruto was able to freely use any technique because of the fusion with the Hogyoku. She was only able to use her sword's fire techniques but she didn't really care seeing as she had a powerful sword. He also allowed her to sign his summon contract with the falcons.The two had an unbreakable bond between each other. Naruto's love increased to high levels.

Currently he was looking over his love as she got dressed. She still wore the same dress style but usually wore different colors. She had wonderful curves, slender legs, and a soft round bottom. The only downfall was her rather small breast size but Naruto did not care or love her any less. He loved everything about her from her personality to her body. Kurotsuchi turned to Naruto to find his loving gaze on her.

"You might want to take a picture Naru-kun, it might last longer." Naruto moved towards her and kissed her on the lips while groping her ass. She moaned into his aggressive kiss enjoying every second of it. He broke the kiss before replying.

"But I wouldn't be able to do this to a picture now would I? Besides when are we going to produce those children of ours Kuro-chan? We have yet to have sex yet because of all the work we had to do to making our empire a place for people to live in. Now that we have completed the building process and we have a ninja village under us, all is left is for Orochimaru to build up the reputation for Otogakure thus making Hueco Mundo a strong country though it's a little sad no one will really know about it. They'll most like think it's Rice field country's doings but at least that would make us an unknown player for everyone else."

"True but wouldn't you at least want to emerge to the shinobi world. We could fully take over Rice Field country and use it as a sub country under you." Naruto thought about it for a second before agreeing with her idea.

"Alright I will do just that. I'll be able to test my powers out after years of training. Let's storm the gates right now without warning. By taking over in one day will surely strike some fear in some smaller countries hearts and put others on guard."

He opened a black portal and walked through with Kurotsuchi in tow. The duo appeared right at Otogakure before the portal. The Nins around them all surrounded them with weapons aimed at them. Naruto yawned before he flicked his finger in an unlucky Nin's direction. Just like that, an unknown force knocked the man into a building knocking him out. Before anything else could happen, Orochimaru and his right hand man Kabuto showed up to the scene.

"Lower your weapons now." The soldiers did what Orochimaru asked of. Orochimaru approached the Duo with a wide grin. "Hello Daimyo-sama, Kurotsuchi-sama, good morning" The others including Kabuto and the Nins close by went wide eyed at who the duo turned out to be. They had never saw the Daimyo face to face but heard about him in rumors or by Orochimaru though he never gave them a description. "May I ask as to why you would visit my humble village today?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes me and my soon to be wife were just heading over to the Daimyo of Rice field Country where we will test out our powers and take over the entire country. I will rename it after my country Hueco Mundo but it will be my sub country seeing as I can't bring the real Hueco Mundo here. While I'm here, I want to comment you on your training methods. To allow the weak to train safely in Hueco Mundo then transferring them here when they are strong enough to defend Otogakure is a good way to ensure that the village gets stronger while defending itself from enemies."

"Thank you for your kind words Daimyo-sama. Will you need any assistance in your attack on the capital?"

"No but if you would like to come along to see the marvelous show then I'd advise you to come along. Actually why don't you and Kabuto-san come? I and my Kuro-chan will have a contest as we battle our way to the Daimyo before chopping off his head and claiming his seat as Daimyo." He opened another portal and motioned for the two to follow which they did but not before issuing a temporary leader to Kimimaro, another one of Orochimaru's most loyal men. Kurotsuchi followed behind right as the portal closed. The group appeared at the gates of the capital and Naruto turned to Orochimaru.

"Just sit back and watch the show. Kuro-chan the contest is whoever gets the most kill without doing too much property damage wins. The contest begins with the decapitation of the guards approaching." The guards slowly approached the duo with their hands ready to draw their sword. Just as they were in an arm distant, their heads just slid off their heads. The other guards seeing their comrades die sent off a red flare indicating hostile enemies. Seconds later after the flare was released, the sound of bells went off and guards poured from every direction all heading to the location of the flare. Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi drew their swords.

"Well Kuro-chan I already started off with two kills while you have yet to kill any. How about a bonus, whoever wins get to pick the sex style we will use after we kill the Daimyo. I believe sex after a victory such as this is great for a setting like this." She smirked while thinking of several positions involving her being in control as did Naruto.

"You got yourself a deal Naru-kun. You'll soon be my new horse as I ride you violently leaving no mercy." Naruto found that a turn on. Orochimaru and Kabuto could only blush as the images of their wild sex. Right as the army grew close; Naruto vanished in a low booming static sound leaving Kurotsuchi behind in the dust. She wasted no time in going through several quick handseals, **Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation**. The ground beneath the men quickly lifts sending a large group into the air in several directions. The men in air came crashing down painfully breaking bones or dying from a broken neck. She flew through another set of seals, **Lava release: Lava blobs**. She spat several blobs of lava at not only the downed victims but also the ones running towards her injuring them as quickly as they come.

Orochimaru and Kabuto watched in awe as the duo demolished the so called army without remorse but rather in a gamely fashion. The army was now down to half in less than 20 minutes. The two dashed into the large towers and the sound of screams echoed throughout the towers. Soon the screams stopped and Orochimaru with Kabuto went to see what was going on having wait 20 minutes. They made their way into the towers and admired the bloody work as they walked along the halls. The snake Duo made their way to where the Daimyo was to be and opened the double doors to find Kurotsuchi on her hands and knees while Naruto stationed behind her pounding away at her in the style of a dog.

"YES, FUCK ME HARDER NARU-KUN." Naruto increase his speed producing a sloshing sound created from their wet skins slapping against each other. Orochimaru and Kabuto by now were completely red. The two lovers had yet ceased their activities even with them being in the room and they were sure that they knew they were there.

"FUCK NARUTO I'M COMING AGAIN." She curled her toes and more juices coated his rod allowing it to slip much faster in and out. Her eyes rolled back as her conscious threatened to give out. But she would give out unless she felt Naruto fill her up. Just as she wanted, she felt his rod twitch before a warm liquid filled her womb. Not being able to hold all of it, some began to leak out and that was all she felt before passing out. Naruto feeling satisfied pulled out and unsealed a scroll then wrapped her naked frame with it.

"Well seeing as we now have the capital of Rice field country, would you do the honors of taking out the remaining supporters or turning them to our side? I will send out a small but powerful army to assist you in your conquest." He snapped his fingers and a black portal opened up. Several soldiers wearing pieces of masks on their faces and a hole on different parts of their bodies stepped out.

"Alright men, I want you to temporarily follow Orochimaru's commands until the entire rice country is secured. Try to keep the property damage down to a minimal would you? After securing this country, this will be renamed to that of our country making this our sub country or an upfront image seeing as the real Hueco Mundo can't be brought here. This way we will be able to emerge as a new country. You may begin the process now." Orochimaru left with Kabuto and his new men. Once they were out the towers, Kabuto turned to Orochimaru.

"How strong is he Lord Orochimaru?"

"I can't answer that as I myself do not know the answer to that. But what I do now is that Itachi's power level is below his that's for sure. To be able to use wind jutsus on high levels without the use of hand seals is no small feature. Then this body he gave me has yet to give out on me yet. I will soon get a sharingan body as soon as I'm able to provide him with a blood sample and that body will last as long as it isn't destroyed. Unfortunately the only ones I will be able to get the DNA from is Sasuke Uchiha seeing as the other Uchiha's are dead and Itachi is too strong for me to steal his DNA from him or enough blood from him. I will get his blood during the chuunin exams during the second part of the exams. Any other time will be bad seeing how guarded he is. I will also take the Namikaze heir's blood so I could gain the power of the Hiraishin and water supremacy. With all three kekkei genkais, I will be stronger than Minato and I will destroy the leaf village showing them what a good thing they could have had if they didn't banish me ku ku ku ku."

In the tower, Naruto heard everything he said through the winds and couldn't help but shake his head at his plan. The only thing he could do was to find someone should Orochimaru's greed get him killed somehow. His choices was his girlfriend and Kabuto should he manage to live making either on them the Nidaime Otokage of Otogakure. He turned to see his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on their new king size bed having wiped his access sperm from her body. 'I think it's time that you became my wife Kuro-chan. 5 years of dating should be enough and I can't imagine my life being with anyone else but you. As soon as you're up, I will propose to you then take you out for a nice meal.' With his plan set, Naruto went to buy an expensive ring from a jewelry store that sold engagement rings and beautiful ones at that.

**Konoha**

Natsuki wiped away the sweat having done several more physical exercises. She looked over at her clones as they manipulated a complete water dragon to move gracefully around the field Ever since she made the declaration to bring her Otouto back; she trained nonstop until she passed out. Her kaachan told her a way to help her get stronger and quickly to aid her in her quest for her musuko. Natsuko in the span of 5 years since her brother left had reached elite jounin impressing the konoha council. Her bloodline abilities were almost on the level her parents were at before they were married making her a prodigy. She like her father signed the toad contract.

The council members tried to convince her to produce with the last Uchiha but neither or the last Uchiha seemed interesting in doing so. She was too focused on getting her brother back much to the council's anger as their hate for him had yet to diminish and Sasuke was busy focusing on revenge much to the council's irritation. She did not like the last Uchiha's personality at all so there was no way in hell she would have sex with a stuck up asshole like him. She wanted a kind boy who would care for her instead of power and revenge.

Stopping her training early, Natsuki went to the tower to ask the same question she's been asking ever since her Otouto left the village.

"Hey _**Otousan, did you hear any word of my Otouto? It's been 5 years and I'm getting a little worried right now. I mean what if he's out there dying from hunger or something. Shouldn't Jiraiya, our best spy with the best spy network know something by now? I'm starting to question if he is even looking instead of peeking at women." She grits her teeth when she thought of how she caught him peeping at her kaachan. She let her small fist of fury pound at the pervert who did nothing but crawl into fetal position seeing a mini Kushina and Tsunade in front of him.**_

_"**I have been searching for him. Have you no trust in Jiraiya the Toad Sage?" He did a ridiculous dance making the others sweat drop. He then got serious making Natsuki wonder if he was bipolar. "I found information on Naruto that came from Iwa. The unofficial story was that a mini version of the Yondaime Hokage showed at their gates and fainted. The Sandaime Tsuchikage showed up and takes him away after sealing his chakra away. No one heard anything about him after that so I sent several spies over there for more information. I later found out that Naruto was supposed to produce children to two girls of the Sandaime Tsuchikage but later someone attacked him and his family killing the Sandaime Tsuchikage and his son. The girl who turned out to be his granddaughter turns up missing right after the attack was over. They made a guess that the assailant chased the girl to kill her but no one is sure if she is dead or not. Not only was that but the towers containing information on Naruto destroyed taking all files away. The entire council member spent a couple of weeks getting information on every individual living there making it easy for me to sneak in spies as a resident. Right now I have a few spies monitoring Iwa for any signs of Naruto but so far I have nothing." Minato could only sigh as the search continued. Jiraiya looked over to see a sad Natsuki. A thought soon occurred.**_

_"**Why don't we step back for a second and think like Naruto. If I was him, where would I go?" They thought about it for a second but came up empty. "No the better question is where I wouldn't go. I know for a fact that Konoha is off the map as is Suna since they are our allies. Kiri is also off seeing as if he does have bloodline or something close to it, he will be killed. He's not in Iwa or Kumo or I would know by now. This leaves us with the minor villages to search and ones we're not associated with too." Minato nodded his head understanding what was being said. He decided to add onto what was said.**_

_"**Maybe with enough luck, he'll be participating during the chuunin exams." Jiraiya could only nod his head. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Minato called him in and in came a drunken old man with gray hair and sake bottle in his hand.**_

_"**I would like to request a genin squad to escort me to the land of the waves and watch over me as I finish building the bridge. This is a C-ranked mission by the way." Minato pulled out a paper with the genin teams he created.**_

Team 7 (**available**)

Sensei- Kakashi Hatake

Students- Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze

Team 8 (**on a mission**)

Sensei- Kurenai Yuhi

Students- Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga

Team 9 (**on a mission**)

Sensei- Might Guy

Students- Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten

Team 10 (**on a mission**)

Sensei- Asuma Sarutobi

Students- Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara

"Natsuki, I want you to tell Kakashi and the others that team 7 have a mission to head to and they need to be here immediately along with you." She answered with a Hai before vanishing making Tazuna look at his sake bottle thinking he drank way too much. In 10 minutes, Team 7 immerged with Kakashi leading the team.

"Team 7 is ready for duty Hokage-sama."


	6. CH 6 Mei Terumi

Natsuki sighed as their C-ranked mission turned high A-rank continued. Currently their sensei was down after his fight with ZabuzaMomochi, an ex-mist Nin and once a member of the seven swordsmen. She was busy fighting Raiga Kurosuki, another one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. The two Jounin missing Nins were after the bridge builder Tazuna but it was thanks to her years of training and Kakashi's skills that the old man was still alive. She was also grateful that the hunter Nin showed up and took them out when they were weakened before taking off with their bodies. This raised some bells of her choice of weapons but she did not have time to ponder on the situation when Kakashi fainted from chakra exhaustion. She asked Tazuna where his home was and he led the way. This leads to Natsuki who was carrying her sensei with the assistance of her shadow clones while Sasuke and Sakura followed behind. Sasuke was brooding at the fact that he was beneath Naruko in terms of skill level. He wrote that off as the Namikaze blood that flowed through her body and her Kekkei Genkai. Sakura just eyed Naruko wearily hoping she didn't get interested in 'her' Sasuke.

The group finally made it to where Tazuna stayed and the door opened for them revealing Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She ran to Kakashi's body and help Naruko lay him on their couch to rest. Once that was settled, Sasuke went into the back to train hoping to gain more skills to pass his current level, low chuunin. He did not have a family to train him anymore so everything he learned would have to be on his own. He secretly despised Naruko for the fact that she not only had her family to train with but also the entire village liked her more. It also didn't help that she wasn't at her full potential seeing as she did carry Kyuubi's chakra. Thinking about her predicament, he then remembered that she had a twin younger brother that had Kyuubi's soul. He heard about his run away and the people's cheering once he was gone. That didn't make any sense seeing if Naruko had the demon's powers then how the demon could take control over anyone's body is beyond him.

He could help but feel sympathy for him. The boy Naruto, if he was correct was neglected over his sister just as his father did with Itachi. In a certain way, Naruto was like him having had someone chosen over them. Maybe he could have befriended him. He couldn't imagine the pain he felt if he was to find out that he didn't inherit the sharingan from his parents, which must have been painful for him. Then he remembered something he heard from a few ninjas. There were rumors that Naruto gained some unknown powers allowing him to elude Konoha's best Nins. Evading Konoha's best Nins wasn't a small feat at all so for Naruto to do this must mean the power he was able to obtain must be good. It was right there he vowed to somehow find him and ask him for it despite how un-Uchiha like that sounded. Elites never ask for powers but in this case he would. He needed the power to kill Itachi and he would do anything to get it. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned only to see jade ones with stars in them. He sighed at his shitty luck to be stuck with a fan-girl. He proceeded to go into his physical training doing exercises as pushups, pull-ups, and a jog with weights on. Sakura just continued to stare at 'her' man as he trained.

Natsuki continued taking care of Kakashi until his eyes opened. She helped him sit up and gave him a pill to restore his energy.

"Natsuki, could you fetch Sasuke and Sakura for me? I need to make an important announcement as soon as possible." She answered with a 'Hai' and took off only to appear under 2 minutes with her teammates. She felt Sasuke's jealousy directed towards her but ignored it. Kakashi seeing his teammates cut straight to the point.

"Both Zabuza and Raiga are still alive. I realized that the hunter Nin used senbon needles to put them in a death like state. This means that we will have to fight them again plus the hunter Nin that was with them. We will have about a week to prepare for our fight. While Naruko and I handle the jounins, I want you Sasuke to handle the hunter Nin and for you Sakura to guard Tazuna. Now let's get training." Tazuna could only make a silent prayer for the Nins and his country.

**Sub Hueco Mundo**

Naruto stroked the hair of his soon to be wife having proposed to her as soon as morning rose. After he brought the ring, he made some plans to present it to her. First he made her a hot bath with special relaxing materials. He massaged her feet and shoulders until she was feeling refreshed. While this was going on, he had clones preparing a grand meal for her so as soon as she was finished, he picked up her naked body and carried her to their room to get dressed. Once dressed, he swept her off her feet again and took her to the meal before proceeding to feed her adding a massage in the mix. The finally he poured his heart out to her before making the proposal making her cry tears of joy. She of course having strong feelings for him said yes to his proposal.

They were currently sitting in the chambers listening to a woman by the name of Mei Terumi make a proposal to him. He and Kurotsuchi wore white jackets, black sash, white hakama, and black and white boots.

Mei is a slender woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green.

She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick. Next to her was two others named Ao and Chojuro.

Ao is a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye, under which he hides a Byakugan he took from a Hyuga clan member he defeated. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. These talismans react when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. His blue hair bears a resemblance to that of Kisame Hoshigaki, while his attire is strikingly similar to that of Haku.

With the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War he has taken to wearing the standard outfit of the shinobi alliance with a Kirigakure Flak Jacket over.

Chojuro has short tuft blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what bear similar resemblance to headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

"Hello Daimyo-sama, I came here upon hearing about a new country being made by some of your rebels. I came here seeking for your help in overthrowing Yagura the three tailed Jinchuriki turtle. Now you don't have to worry about him since I will handle him myself-"Naruto held his hand up and stopped her.

"What will I get in return should I help you in the attack?" This was the same question the other villages and countries asked and when she answered them, they turned her down. Not even the Water Daimyo wanted to offer any help stating it would a loss cause for him in terms of money. She could already see him telling her no but there wasn't much she would be able to offer.

"I would pledge loyalty to you sir, that's all I could offer." She bowed her head in shame. Kurotsuchi turned to him and whispered in his ears and Naruto's cheek turned pink.

"Well if you offer yourself as my wife then I will not only support you but I will personally kill Yagura if you show me a picture." Before Ao and Chojuro had a chance to say anything, she accepted.

"You have yourself a deal Daimyo-sama. But I will only marry you after I gain the position as Kage or when Yagura is dead and the bloodline war is over."

"You have yourself a deal. Seeing as I don't have anything else to do right now, I will start the invasion right now." The three were shocked at his declaration. They watched as he snapped his fingers and out came seven figures dressed in a similar style as his. These were the Arrancar's from before that Naruto managed to recreate.

The first was Yammy Llargo, a giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wore the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open.

Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder.

The second and third was Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback. Starrk was a man with blue-gray eyes and wavy, shoulder-length dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt and parted downs the middle. He also has a faded goatee. His clothing is typical of an Arrancar. He wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position along his neck as if it were a necklace. His Hollow hole is on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask. His Espada tattoo is featured on the back of his left hand, which he conceals with his glove. Next to him was his other half Lilynette, a young-looking female Arrancar. Her outfit consists of white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. Her Hollow hole is positioned in the center of her stomach. The remainder of her hollow mask is the form of a helmet with two horns on the top of her head. The left horn looks as if it has been cut off, and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink and she has light green hair.

The forth was Tia Harribel, a women with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which has three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakutō horizontally across her back. The sword itself is notably broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard.

The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these Hollow remnants from view with her jacket. Harribel's mask fragment gives her similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to the teeth.

The fifth was Ulquiorra Cifer, a slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a melancholic appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines that descend from his eyes, making it appear as if he is crying. His facial expression rarely changes, and he is almost always frowning. He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high.

Like most other Arrancar, he possesses remnants of his former life as a Hollow in his appearance. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum where a heart would normally be. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on top of his head, forming a broken helmet.

The sixth one was Baraggan Luisenbarn, an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead.

And the last one was Arturo Plateado, a man with long turquoise hair, yellow eyes, and the remains of his Hollow mask on his right cheek, his appearance almost mimicking Grimmjow's. It appears to be the upper jaw, but is extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His Hollow hole is located below the base of his neck. He wears the basic Arrancar uniform, but with a belt worn just underneath his sash.

These were a few of Naruto's elite solders in Hueco Mundo each capable of being Kage. Naruto was pleased that he was able to gain these guys especially based on the level they were on. Mei and the others said nothing as Ao could see a large amount of energy coursing through their bodies, and Chojuro alone with Mei could feel it. Naruto pointed towards each individual while naming them one by one.

"These guys are Yammy Llargo, Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Baraggan Luisenbarn, and Arturo Plateado. They are my elite solders on par with a Kage. I bet only one of them could take on the entire seven swordsmen of the mist without too much problems. If you don't believe me, just keep every one of your men in the back and allow me to do most of the work Mei-chan. I've been told that I'm rather a beast in the bed by my Kuro-chan. I hope you'll be able to last me." He created a black portal and motioned for his men to go first. "This will take us to Kiri a much faster way but you must stick by me at all times or else bad things could happen." Mei, Ao, and Chojuro stepped into the portal and saw what he meant. The group walked down the path and to an opening only to appear in Kiri. Mei cursed when they walked into the mist because not even 2 minutes after they hit the mist, the mist cleared up and showed Yagura and a squad of anbu. Naruto looked over the appearance of the young teen in front of him.

Yagura has messy grey hair, pink pupil-less eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He has a dull expression and wears a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves. The shirt has a metal plate of the Kirigakure forehead protector sewn onto it over which he also wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with green indumenta over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots opened on the back, and on his back he carries a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook.

"So Mei, you're back with a group so I'm assuming that you will finally attack me?" Naruto stepped forward to him.

"I will be the one to kill you today. She and her men are here to witness my strength and your downfall Mr. turtle. I do hope that you lived a good life because as of right now, your fate is sealed." Yagura scoffed at his words.

"You are a very cocky man to believe that you would be able to kill me. You don't even look to be older than 13. What could you possible do?"

"Oh I wouldn't judge people by their appearance now would I? Oh well, I guess I will have to show you what I'm capable of doing now wouldn't I?" Naruto drew his blade and made a single command that would be talked about throughout the elemental nations.

"Kill every man under him and show no mercy. "Naruto's solders blurred out of vision shocking the Yondaime Mizukage at their speed. He ordered his man to shoot off a red flare signifying danger to the city. Alarms went off reminding Naruto of Rice field country but unlike before, there were actually strong men to worry about. At the first sight of blood caused by Ulquiorra, this showed that the fight had indeed begun.


	7. CH 7 showdown

**Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra was the first to draw blood on the battle field when he cut the head off of a man's shoulder. His eyes scanned the oncoming forces coldly calculating his next moves. Without moving the hand holding the blade, He thrust his hand towards his back piercing the mist chuunin through the chest giving him a similar hole that he had. Rotating himself and throwing the body in a random direction, he cut through another man's head.

"All of you are trash. Just give up and run away before you all die meaninglessly. None of you are worth my time." He decapitated yet another oncoming soldier and ducked to allow a water dragon to fly over him. He maneuvered his body to allow several more water dragons to hit then added Sonido in the mixture allowing the jutsus to hit each other. He sneered at their stupid mistakes in killing their own allies on the battle field. Aiming his index finger at them, he fired off a cero taking down those who weren't fast enough or lucky enough to dodge it. The ones caught in the blast were gone in a flash leaving no traces of them behind. The ones who witnessed such a powerful seal less attack grew worried but attacked none the less.

Ulquiorra despite their weakness couldn't help but feel a hint of joy that Naruto chose him to come on such an important mission with him. Sure guarding Hueco Mundo and keeping others in line was also important but for unknown reasons, he felt a little happy that he was wiping away trash from this world. His movement was precise if indicated by the number of holes he created in the chest of the mist Nins or the number of heads that fell to the ground. He sighed as he cut down yet another wave of enemy Nins and dodged water attacks without any problems. His frustration slowly grew at the piles of trash in front of him. He snapped as soon as he backhanded a Nin only for said Nin to fall on his own Kunai and die.

"**Murciélago"**, he gained large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face become black, broader and more triangular and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire becomes more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom. In this form, he can use his wings for flight. He took to the air and muttered one word that spelled doom for many Nins charging his way, **"****Cero Oscuras****"**. A black Cero with a green outline to it shot from the palm of his hands destroying all in its path. Unlike last time more people were caught in the blast ending their lives. If the people weren't afraid of him before, then surely they did now. Their fears only grew when he created green energy javelins and hurled them at the oncoming forces piercing several through the chest before exploding. Ulquiorra noticed that the area around him was annihilated. Wanting to destroy more trash, he moved to another area.

**Baraggan**

Baraggan was now **a** skeleton complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. His sandals become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown that features a chain which runs downward on the left side. He still retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location.

He did nothing but allow black/purple, smoke-like miasma to touch his enemies. That was all he needed to do for his power to work. The way his power worked was that once his substance touched someone of something, they would break down until they disintegrate into nothing unless the infected part was to be cut off meaning if it was to get on a person's arm, that person would need to cut off the infected arm before it spread. Should it spread, then his life is as good as over.

**Starrk and ****Lilynette**

Starrk and Lilynette had formed into one. He now wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.

He fired his two guns with laziness that could only be achieved by a Nara until now. He fired ceros nonstop with precious that was dead on. He found his enemies quite boring pissing off many of them since he wasn't taking them any seriously. Despite how much they tried, hot one was able to get through the barrage of ceros and Balas that he fired through his guns.

**Harribel**

Harribel scoffed at their stupidity. They were using an element she had total control over, water. Whenever they sent a water dragon at her, she would simple stop the attack and send it towards them in a more compact form making it as sharp as a blade. The arc of water would slice through enemies and buildings. After a few more attempts, they attempted to engage her in kenjutsu only to die painfully. While she did not enjoy this, she would kill them all under the orders of her Naruto-kun. There was something about him that caused a great deal of attraction towards him. She did not mind the fact that he already had one woman and would soon gain another. This only made her want him more seeing as she also had an attraction towards women.

She sometimes found herself staring at Kurotsuchi in a lustful way. She shook those thoughts aside as she felt in between her legs heat up from the thoughts of Naruto and his girls. She was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with his soldiers or so she thought. She released another arc of water cutting off the arm of a young man who looked as if he just joined not too long ago. He was considered another sacrifice. She felt lustful eyes gaze upon her and turned around only to poke the sword in said person's eyes. Another man seeing her turn her head ran to her with the intent to grope her. She turned around just in time to cut off both arms. One of the arms flew and slapped her ass. Her face grew red in embarrassment and righteous fury.

"**Cascada"**, a large amount of water swept of enemies towards the sea that surrounded the village taking civilians along the way too. As their heads popped up for air, a water projectile in the form of a shark tooth would cut off their heads. _**Hell hath no fury like**_** a **_**woman scorned**_**.**

**Yammy**

Yammy felt Ulquiorra's transformation and knew why. These people were all trash to him. He had yet to pull out his sword and yet he was able to not only take several hits from their attacks but punch off their heads from one punch. He fired a few Bala but even that killed them. He then created a little game in his head to make things more interesting. The game he created was to make their deaths interesting and unique. He grabbed two Nins and smashed their heads together killing the two. He grabbed another man and broke his neck with his large thumbs. One of the guys managed to get behind him but Yammy grabbed him by the legs and wield him as a club smashing him into his allies and walls. By the time he was done using him, every bone in his body was broke. The blood pooling from his mouth indicated that he was dead.

Yammy grabbed two men by their legs and wield the two as a double club smashing down forces once more until they were of no further use. Getting bored once more, he started using the surroundings as their execution grounds. Picking up a trash bin, he threw it with such force smashing and breaking the skull it came into contact with. He back handed another sneak one before crushing his skull with his feet. He stood in place as a large water dragon with red eyes shot forward and struck him once again. And just as before, he did not look like he was struck by a powerful attack. He opened his mouth and fired off a red beam destroying the Nin and the buildings behind him. Getting bored once again, he decided to end things quickly.

"**Ira"**, Yammy grew to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese Kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club , similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams. His power level drowned out any others including a large explosion that happened where Naruto and Yagura was fighting.

Yammy in his new form opened his mouth and a large ball of energy grew. Those who saw the smaller versions of it grew fearful but unlike ordinary fear, this fear shot to new heights as some actually shit on themselves. That was the only action they were able to do before a large beam took out the remains of what was known as Kiri.

**Arturo**

Arturo did just as Naruto asked and killed ruthlessly. He felt his allies release forms and scoffed at the bugs in front of him. He would crush them without cero or any other abilities. These guys were beneath him. Just as he was about to destroy the person on a building going through pitiful hand signs, a red beam destroyed him and the building. He looked up to see Yammy's release form and nearly broke out laughing.

"Now these people are truly fleas compared to him. I will not assist him in getting those scums from between his toes." He surveyed the damage and concluded that the battle was over judging by the remains of a once village.

Mei and the others could only watch as the village she was to take control of becomes destroyed. How could she be Kage to a village that didn't exist? Right as if someone read her mind, several wooden roots came from the ground and created what looked like 100 homes. Her eyes scanned and she gasped at the figure standing before her. The others from Naruto's group all appeared to see something that shocked them to their cores. Naruto now had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from his chest. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Naruto's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. Slowly his appearance went away leaving a different Naruto before the attack began. Naruto looked much like a pale skinned teenager with a thin muscular body. The dye from his hair was gone revealing a dark blonde Naruto. His eye's irises were still yellow with black sclera and pupils.

Naruto flexed his hands a few times while the others with the exception of Harribel and Mei continued to stare. Naruto felt their eyes and looked at them before looking at himself only to find he was as naked as the day he was born. He noticed Harribel's blush and decided to play a little game. He made his way over towards her and pushed his rod against her sides.

"I didn't know one of my soldiers had a lust for me. Why don't you give it a little squeeze Harribel-chan?" He moved his rod around her skin causing her legs to go a little weak before moaning. Naruto stopped teasing her and Mei gave Naruto the Mizukage cloak Yagura tossed aside to cover up his nudeness.

"Well Mei-chan, I will rebuild you village and I'll be seeing you later along with Harribel-chan and Kuro-chan. You could recall the resistance group while you're at it. I should have this place built within a few hours with a little help. As for you guys, since you all didn't seem like you were having any fun, I want all of you to head over to the water Daimyo's capital and take over the entire water country before changing the name to Hueco Mundo as a way to expand. I want either Starrk to become the leader seeing all the Daimyo does is sit around and do nothing all day. Starrk smiled at the thought of being lazy while the others couldn't help but sigh at his laziness. They soon took off to complete their objective in the same fashion they arrived.

Naruto turned back and went through some hand seals. Mei seeing the Mokuton could help but be curious.

"Are you from the senju clan Naruto? That is the only group I know that possess the Mokuton ability." Naruto shook his head.

"No I took the DNA someone gained and implanted it inside my own body giving me the same ability as them. I was able to do this because of special circumstances. Unfortunately we ran out of the DNA and won't be able to produce any soldiers with said ability."

"Where did you get the DNA from by the way?"

"I got it from Orochimaru under a special deal I made with him. He works under me now running a ninja village under my thumb. I'm working to be the greatest ruler of all time and I will do just that. By taking over water country, I will have two sub countries under me. And if you're guessing then yes neither of these areas are actually my country but rather countries I use as an image. The real country is in another dimension away from here. But enough about that, I have a village to repair and three girls to marry." Mei blushed while Naruto had a perverse smile at the thoughts of Commander Naruto spanking his officer Harribel, along with the two lava wielders. Hueco Mundo was well on its way to greatness after all.

**Wave Country**

Natsuki stared at the graves of Zabuza, Raiga, and Haku. During their final battle at the bridge, Natsuki and Kakashi were able to kill their opponents Zabuza and Raiga. Haku who managed to defeat Sasuke but not kill him due to his kind hearted nature ran to his father figure and cried. Soon Gato and his group showed up and told them he was never planning to pay them and insulted Zabuza's body. Haku in a fit of rage charged at Gato and killed him but not without before getting pierced through the heard by one of the mercenaries. Before he went down, he created thousands of ice needles and had them pierce very mercenary on the bridge before his life came to an end. She felt the presence of Kakashi approach her.

"Was what Zabuza said was true and that we are nothing but tools Kakashi –sensei?" Kakashi could only sigh.

"In a way all shinobi are tools Natsuki but we are tools with a purpose. We as konoha fight for those who can't fight for themselves and to preserve our way of living."

"If we are just like that then why did that mistreat my Otouto? He was a person who couldn't fight for himself at the time and yet they treated him badly."

"You miss your Otouto don't you?" She sniffled a bit.

"Yes I miss him sensei. It's been a while since I saw him. The more I thought about it, I feel as if I should have been there to comfort him in his time of need to let him understand how much he means to me. When kaachan told me my role as an Onee, I wanted to be the best and the strongest so I threw myself into training so I could be the one he looks up to and brag about whenever he wants to but I guess I won't be able to do that now." Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Don't give up on him yet. I'm sure you will find him one day. Now let's go home, we have a chuunin exam to train for. The exams will be a month from now. Once you achieve that rank, I'm sure you will be allowed to go out more and search for him." She beamed with joy at that thought.

"Thank you for being there in my time off need sensei." She looks into the sky. "One day I will bring you back Otouto and I will show you how much I truly love you."


	8. CH 8 chuunin exams pt 1

**Kiri**

Naruto sat back as Mei recalled every one of her loyal men back to the village where she would rebuild everything back but into her image. This mean the academy rules, learning system, laws for the villages, who gets what amount of power and other things to improve her village's over all. She knew this was going to be a problem but she didn't realize how bog of a problem this would be especially when she had failed to realize that should Kiri show any signs of weakness, then they would no doubt attack them at the first chance they ever got. Naruto eased her growing anxiety when he told her he would have a country shut off from the world meaning he would use his sub country and actual country to send supplies to Kiri until they were able to support themselves. Everyone else would be blocked out and exterminated should they ignore the warnings.

By doing this, other countries would not know how low on numbers Kiri had in terms of shinobi. And to ensure that their weakened state stayed secret, Naruto told his elite force after they completed their task in conquering Water country, then the ones not in the leader position must go to the borders and use whatever power they had to block out everyone. He sent more of his elites from Hueco Mundo to block out every person. The next thing Naruto did was have Mei weed out possible spies. She did just that and found spies from Iwa, Konoha, Suna, and Kumo. Mei looked on in disbelieve that pretty much everyone knew what went on in Kiri but also thanked Naruto for weeding them out and killing them thus no new information would be released on Kiri and their current state.

Naruto looked onward as the supposedly dead clans appeared back though they were low on numbers such as the Kaguya and the Yuki clan. Mei seemed happy to see those two clans in Kiri and made a silent vow to have them repopulate just as she would with her clan. She didn't know anyone else with her abilities except Kurotsuchi based on what she learned from Naruto but they were too different to be siblings. Then there was the fact that she was born in Kiri while the other was born in Iwa. Mei was 100% sure that they weren't related and just put that off as nothing. Right now rebuilding Kiri was important right now. She was soon interrupted from her thoughts by Naruto.

"Mei-chan, I have great news for you. The water country is now under the control of my subordinate Coyote Starrk and running in good shape. They already changed the name to Hueco Mundo in the documents and the changes will be known by others within a week. I also had Orochimaru send in the mokuton clone though I didn't tell him the reason. I just told him I would temporarily need them. They're repairing whatever damages they created outside the capital seeing as not everything have been repaired and as for the elites, everyone except Starrk and Lilynette went to the borders most likely seeking trouble but at least they have our new sub country secured." He pulled out a black skull with a red skull from his pocket and gave it to her. "This will allow you to transport in general areas of Hueco Mundo and certain spots I will create for you depending on what you would like. The only ones to have these specific rings are my elites, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and now you. We could also transmit messages to each other now." She placed the ring on one of her fingers.

"Naru-kun, there is a chuunin exam that will be held in Konoha one month from now. Will you attend along with Starrk?" Naruto thought about it first.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should send a few of our genins to the exam to test their skills out. Let's find out just how good Konoha is at producing Nins this time around. Maybe we could use them as a sort of gauge. Then there is also Orochimaru's little show he will put on for us." He laughed at the thought of Orochimaru fighting the Yondaime Hokage.

"What's so funny Naru-kun?" She was not told about Orochimaru's plan yet. The two leaders worked separately not stepping on the other's toe.

"I'm laughing at the thought of Orochimaru fighting the Yondaime Hokage. He wants to destroy konoha and I would like to see if he could. Konoha isn't a push over but then again neither is Orochimaru. He managed to gain many Nins for his newly built village in a short amount of time." Mei tried to think of the scenario.

"I need to see this for I can't really imagine a fight like this. But I'm sure he will have something up his sleeve for when that time comes. Surely he isn't that mad of a man to try something as barbaric as that."

"Yes you're right; he'll try to gain the bloodlines first then attack the Yondaime. But I wonder what will happen should Jiraiya or Tsunade join the fight."

"Well that's if they should appear but I'm sure that would be a sight to see." Naruto could only agree.

"Then I guess we're showing up at the chuunin exams during the finals to witness what will come. But for now, let's strengthen Kiri and my newly Hueco Mundo. By expanding, I'm pretty sure the other countries are growing suspicious. I wouldn't be surprised if they started making plans right now. What I do know is that should one of them make any type of move against us, we will attack without mercy and show them who not to mess with." Mei smiled at his declaration.

"But what if there is more than one country that comes after us? Surely fighting other villages at the same time will result in losses."

"Yes I might lose some here and there but I'm confident that we will win in the end. Just look around us and see how within a few days, Kiri is under your thumb and repaired thought the number of forces you have are low, I'm sure you will be able to handle things quite well. Now let's not focus on the negatives and more on gaining numbers in your shinobi ranks and the chuunin exams coming up."

**One month later**

Naruto had made full repairs to the places in Water country and Kiri. Looking over the files and reports made by his Starrk, it would seem that water country was not at full strength when they invaded the area. Years of the civil war had weakened the entire country as a whole. When he weeded out spies and bloodline haters, Naruto was not proud to have two sub countries under him. He placed every Nin from academy and higher under a strict training regiment forcing them to either quit or grows stronger. When they quit, they either worked as a civilian or went to another country for reasons Naruto could only suspect.

Also just as Naruto predicted, the countries around him grew unease that the Daimyo of Hueco Mundo was able to kill a kage or so they heard from individuals that flee water country during the weeding process of blood line haters and spies. The Daimyo were never viewed as strong in terms of battle skills. They were the ones that hid behind their political power and money. Things got a little worst when news of both Daimyos of Rice field country and Water country were killed and replaced. The Fire, Wind, and Earth Daimyo sent letters to meet with the Daimyo of Hueco Mundo but Naruto sent a letter stating that he, the hollow Daimyo did not wish to see such pitiful figures and that they were pathetic for hiding behind their power and money. The Earth Daimyo grew furious and made a threat only for both him and the Water Daimyo to make death threats towards him.

There was something about a Daimyo that Naruto hated. They controlled everything that was within their countries including the ninja village and yet they did nothing to help their ninja village grow properly away from the ignorance such as the ones around Jinchuriki. Then there was the fact that they didn't have a single ninja skill yet they were supposedly to know everything. His angry thoughts were interrupted when his ring glowed. Naruto traveled to see Kabuto standing in front of him.

"Hello Daimyo-sama, I was sent by Lord Orochimaru to ask you whether or not you're sending a group of Ninjas to the chuunin exams. My lord has taken on the appearance as a Jounin in charge of the sound 5 except Kimimaro who is sick at the moment."

"As a matter of fact, I will get a team just to see a few fights. I'll meet you in Konoha Kabuto-san." Naruto swirled out of existence before summoning a fast team. After grabbing three individuals of the exams, Naruto wrote up some forms for his team and appear a few feet from Konoha as soon as he had them.

The first of his genin was Wonderweiss Margela, an Arrancar with no forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence but deadly. Wonderweiss has a thin and somewhat child-like body. He has light blond hair, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head. He only has two teeth visible when smiling, freckles and bright purple eyes. He wears the Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest. The outfit also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves.

As a Hollow, he was roughly humanoid in both size and shape. Even though his body was wrapped in bandages during his birth, several protrusions could be seen throughout his body.

The second genin was Pesche Guatiche. Pesche Guatiche is a humanoid Arrancar whose head is almost completely covered by his mask, which resembles an insect-like head with large mandibles and horns. His large left eye, yellow in color, is visible through an eyehole on the front of his mask. However, his right eye is concealed by a purple eye patch, which is attached to his brow. Pesche has blond hair, some of which sticks out from under the back of his mask. The majority of his body is body purple, but he wears a white, armor-like vest that covers the upper part of his torso, as well as white armor on his forearms and shins. He also wears a loincloth around his waist, which is a lighter shade of purple than the rest of his body. His Hollow hole is positioned near his stomach, directly beneath the edge of his vest. Pesche walks around barefoot, and has only three toes on each foot.

The third genin was Dondochakka Birstanne. Dondochakka has a large, heavyset body with short appendages and small hands and feet. He wears a hooded, yellow bodysuit, which is covered with black polka dots of various sizes. His head is very large, being almost as big as his body. Unlike for most Arrancar, his Hollow mask is whole, covering his entire head. It resembles a typical tiki mask, with its exaggerated and colorful features, including large eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent nose.

Naruto pulled out a mask and several headbands he created. On the headband was a white skull holding a knife in between its teeth. Naruto led the group to the gates and gave the guards their registration forms. The guards looked at the piece of paper for a while before allowing them in.

"You guys must be a new ninja village like the Oto Nins that came here a while ago. I wish you guys well in the exams seeing as Nins from small villages always die." He gave them a smug look but Naruto ignored it and continued. Wonderweiss was currently staring at every passing building with a dumb look upon his face. Pesche and Dondochakka cowered behind Naruto.

"Hey this exam sounds scary don't cha know?" Naruto could only sweat drop having caught that last part of the conversation. He had pretty much zoned out not knowing that he was talking to him for 15 minutes straight. He began to question as to why he had these three misfits out of everyone there but couldn't.

"Hm you say something Dondochakka?"

"That is so cruel don't cha know? I thought my polka dots made me stand out more." Anime tears streamed down his face like a river. Pesche went to comfort him.

"Don't worry Dondochakka they do make you stand out. I'm sure he has a lot on his mind right now."

"That must be it don't cha know?" The people who heard the way he spoke sweat dropped. Naruto turned to Wonderweiss.

"So Wonderweiss, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderweiss"

"Are you feeling nervous?"

"Wonderweiss" Naruto stopped for a moment to think.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Wonderweiss"

"That's good to know isn't that right?"

"Wonderweiss" Both Dondochakka and Pesche stared in disbelieve that Naruto tried to make a conversation with him instead of them. A geyser of tears flowed from their eyes at the thought of their leader having a conversation with a one worded boy than them.

"Pesche does this mean we are that lame that our leader won't have a conversation with us don't cha know?

"I think we are Dondochakka." The two sulked in the back making Naruto snicker at their antics. Wonderweiss was in his own world at the moment and Naruto couldn't help but ruffle his hair. Now he remembered why he chose this team, they were refreshing to have around. The only thing missing was.

"WAIIIIT" He turned around to the sight of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Harribel's lover and now his seeing as the two did everything together so it was only natural that she joined his harem which now consists of Mei, Harribel, Nelliel, and Kurotsuchi. He decided that his harem was enough to start his clan with seeing as he was the only one with his unnatural wind abilities. Nelliel despite her current child appearance was actually a goddess in her adult form.

Nel is a female Arrancar that has hazel eyes and blue-green hair. She has a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose, larger than average incisors, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face right below her eyes. In her adult form, Nelliel is a woman with large bust, soft curves, slender legs, and wore barely anything other than a top and mini skirt. In her child form, she wore a simple green gown coming down to her feet. The remains of her Hollow mask make up a cartoonish skull on the top of her head. A crack runs along the left side of the mask and four of the teeth on it are broken off.

Naruto turned around to see her running at high speeds before launching herself at him.

"Super Nel charge" She crashed into Naruto's lower region causing him to grab below in protest to the pain he was in. Regaining himself, Naruto placed her across his lap and spanked her in front of everyone.

"Nel is bad and a masochist. Nel needs a spanking so Nel could be good again." The people looked on in disgust at the display while Pesche and Dondochakka looked at her in concern.

"Hey leader, have some mercy don't cha know."

"Yeah what he said." Pesche ran behind Dondochakka. Naruto stopped and Nel rubbed her bottom from the soreness.

"Nel almost choked on her throat penis making Nel waste super spit." Naruto could only watch in amusement when people picked up their pace upon hearing that. He stooped as soon as he felt blood lust spiked and went to investigate. His genins followed behind him as well until they came to the source.

There was a red head kid threatening his teammate. Naruto recognized the sand siblings and the last Uchiha immediately. The next ones he recognize was the mop of pink hair belonging to the Haruno clan and the Yondaime's daughter. His eyes narrowed when he saw the shirt she was wearing and the word on it. On her black shirt was the word's 'Proud Onee to Naruto Uzumaki.' He scanned the area and saw some of Orochimaru's men before turning to leave towards the academy where the first part of the exams would be held.

He and his team walked pass a gathering on the second floor and wondered how dumb they were to not notice the genjutsu. Did that not know how to could floors as well because surely they would have noticed that they only walked to the second floor? Ignoring their stupidity, Naruto led his team to their room before leaving off to the Jounin lounge to wait for them to pass the first two exams.

Once he made it there, he recognized the same people that tried to stop him on his way to Iwa. They were having a conversation about something and was about to tune them out until he heard one of them speak his name. The voice belonged to Kakashi himself.

"Currently Sasuke is still working towards revenge, Natsuki is building strength to bring Naruto back so she could express how much she loves him and Sakura is still not taking her training serious enough. I'm hoping the chuunin exams will made her see the errors of her way plus I'm hoping Natsuki and Sasuke will protect her from harm as she grow up. I wouldn't want her to have a mission that goes wrong resulting in her being raped, killed or both. So all in all, I do have some work cut out for me. What about you guys?" Kurenai sighed.

"Kiba has hormonal issues, Hinata is too shy, and Shino is a little anti-social. I have a few things to work out before they could be considered a great scouting team."

"At least you don't have two lazy boys and a fan girl to deal with. Ino is just as bad as Sakura and I need to change that soon. I guess only Guy was lucky. Guy of course shook his head at this.

"Neji is too cold towards his teammates and thinks of them as stepping stones. Only Lee and Tenten seemed to have formed a type of bond with each other. I do hope they shape up since they will be dealing with those new villages that came out of nowhere. I saw a team of Oto Nins as they call it and unknown misfits. There is something off about the blonde with freckles that I can't seem to place it. Actually there's something off about all of them. I'm not even sure what to call them or why they wear pieces of masks on their faces." Naruto came towards the group.

"They are known as Arrancars and as for the mask; it symbolizes them in a way." Their heads tuned towards the mask figure. "Don't bother asking for my name as I would like to remain a secret. Now as for the team, they belong to me and they will wipe the floors with every Nin here. When the finals come, they will beat even the Uchiha. As a matter of fact, they will make sure that barely anyone passes the second part of the exam. I'm willing to bet that four Konoha teams, the only sand team, my team, and one or two Oto teams will make it pass the first and second part of the exams. Everyone else will fail the task or die." Naruto turned to leave feeling killing intent from the other jounins whose team he mention would fail. Without looking back, Naruto sent raised the pressure in the room making it hard for many to breathe. Some newly jounins fell on their knees gasping for air. As quickly as things started, things stopped leaving Naruto with a grin and others with a mix of fear, amusement, and contemplation. The konoha team felt uncomfortable seeing as this guy had a team in the exams with their students and if he was anything to go by, then surely their student's would be in trouble should they encounter the misfits. They could only sit a pray that their team didn't run into them.

Naruto sat back and relaxed for a bit feeling all eyes on him as if monitoring every move. He closed his eyes for a second only to widen them in realization that Nel was also in the exam. The images of their faces upon seeing her would surely be priceless. As a matter of fact, his team should be causing problems right about now.

"NEL NOT TOO YOUNG, NEL HAS SUPER SPIT"

"I'M NOT WEIRD DON'T CHA KNOW?

"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE BUG POWER"

"WONDERWEISS"

"SIT DOWNAND SHUT UP OR I'LL DISQUAILIFY THE FOUR OF YOU"

"WONDERWEISS""

"SHUT UP"

"WONDERWEISS"

"I SAID SHUT UP"

Naruto snickered at Wonderweiss and the seemingly mad chuunin proctor. Naruto felt more eyes upon him but he just pretended that he didn't noticed. After an hour, Naruto heard the window break and the second proctor making her introduction. He recognized her name as one of orochimaru's once pupil Anko Mitarashi. He didn't ask Orochimaru much about her so he didn't know much information about her. He just hoped that she would be able to handle such a unique case as Wonderweiss. The door to the Jounin lobby opened up and in came a pissed Ibiki.

"WHO THE HELL SENT THAT WEIRD TEAM IN HERE?" Every finger pointed at Naruto. Ibiki seeing his target stomped over to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR TEAM. THAT NEL GIRL AND HER ODD WORDS, THE TWO IDIOTS, AND THE BIGGER IDIOT WERE ALL PLAYING WITH THEIR TEST. THAT LITTLE GIRL SHOULD BE IN HERE." The others waited for a reaction but Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry about my team Ibiki, they are guaranteed to pass the exams in record time and I'm willing to bet that they will complete the task within a few hours of the starting time." Ibiki snorted at the cocky jounin in front of him but stopped when a loud explosion rocked the area followed by a sharp screech shattering any nearby glass. The sound stopped leaving several jounins to dig their pinky in their ears. Naruto did the same.

"Man I forgot just how dangerous Wonderweiss is. Despite his intelligence and speech, Wonderweiss is the strongest among the genin group to enter the chuunin exams and you will see what I'm talking about when the fights begin in the third exams." Ibiki smiled.

"Why not the preliminary rounds should too many others pass? We could see this supposedly strong genin of yours by then."

"Then the preliminary rounds it is and I'll bet 5,000 dollars that he will pass the preliminary rounds as well." Ibiki agreed on the terms and added one of his own.

"I will also bet 5,000 dollars towards that bet. Let's shake on it now." Both hands reached each other and shook up and down solidifying the deal.


	9. CH 9 Preliminary rounds

5 days passed and just as Naruto predicted, four Konoha team, his team, the only sand team, and two Oto teams made it. The others either died or failed the second part of the exam. Then the shocker came when the sand team and Naruto's team didn't have a single scratch on their bodies. An even bigger shocker was when the misfits made it within 30 minutes of the exams shattering not only the previous records but destroying any ideas of there being a faster team. When the Hokage viewed the videos recorded from the cameras set throughout the forest for them to watch how each team operate, they were shocked at the speed the Hueco team moved surpassing not only chuunins but jounins at that. They weren't sure about their abilities seeing that the blonde one single handedly decapitates the opposing team with his bare hands. This raised some questions on how strong they were. Currently they were preparing for what was the preliminary rounds seeing as there was too many contestants left. The electronic board flashed through several names until it landed on the two names.

**Round 01 - Rock lee vs. **_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Lee being eager to fight jumped down to the arena waiting to kick the prodigy's but. Sasuke smirked seeing Lee as a dobe that go lucky in his previous fight. The match began by Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the preliminary roundand both Lee and Sasuke got into the same taijutsu stance. Upon seeing the Uchiha using his hard earned taijutsu, Lee lost it. Without waiting for Sasuke to make his first move, he repeated the same move he used during their previous fight before the first part of the chuunin exams but slightly faster.

Lee caught the Uchiha off guard nailing him in the chin. Sasuke's body was forced into the air. Lee appeared behind him with bandages unraveling from his arm. He wrapped Sasuke with the bandages and rotated both of their bodies so their heads were both directed to the floor. Sasuke felt helpless as Lee spun viciously as they descend towards the floor at high speed. Right before the two hit the floor that would have resulted in Sasuke having a broken neck and Lee putting a lot of strain on his body, Kakashi kicked the two into the wall canceling out the maximum damage. The proctor seeing Kakashi intercept the match called the match.

"The winner due to disqualification on the Uchiha's side is Rock Lee."

Sasuke got up and stomped off pissed that his teacher got him disqualified not realizing that his life was almost ended. Kakashi could only sigh at his ignorance level. Orochimaru in disguise could only shake his head at such a weak body but at least he had his blood. All he needed was the Yondaime's daughter's blood and he would have his ultimate body. The Uchiha fan girls were enraged that the weirdo beat 'their' future husband so quickly. Lee walked over to his teammate to see Neji give him a smile.

"Well it seems that you aren't as useless after all. Fate has deemed you worthy enough to beat one of konoha's prodigy in seconds but that still doesn't mean will be able to beat me." Lee beamed at the praise or somewhat praise.

"YOSH I WILL WORK HARDER TO BEAT YOU NEJI." The others could only shake their heads at the mini Guy. The electronic board chose another set of name.

**Round 02 - ****Pesche Guatiche**** vs. **_**Aburame Shino**_

Shino moved to the arena and waited as Pesche slowly made his way to the ring. Not one person missed the shaking legs indicating that he was scared. Right as the match began, Shino summoned his bugs to swarm him to quickly end the match. Pesche blurred out of vision only to appear several feet behind Shino. His shaking increased to the point where his entire body was shaking.

"Don't make those bugs attack me. I'm a bug to you know. It's cruel to send family to kill family, how cruel are you?" Shino's eyebrow twitched at the man in front of him.

"You aren't a bug as that would be illogical for a bug to act like a human. Bugs are more complex than Human beings if you know anything about them." Pesche huffed in annoyance.

"Well that I'll have to show you my bug abilities to prove that I am a bug indeed." **Infinite Slick**, she shot a jet stream of spit forcing the Aburame to dodge. He continued to fire that and Shino was forced to continue dodging not sure what the liquid did. He soon found out as he tried to dodge another attack only to slip on the substance.

"Well Shino, you are now covered in my saliva and if you're wondering what it does, it doesn't do a single thing. This also means that you are covered in my spit so ha ha." Killing intent spiked when Shino heard this. He summoned more bugs and sent them to attack him to kill. Pesche blurred out of existence only to appear away from the bugs. Shino spread out his bugs in an attempt to catch him but Pesche not wanting to be caught pulled out an odd sword. The blade emits purple light in the form of a blade. The sword's hilt is vaguely phallic in appearance, and its guard consists of two crescents that face outwards. Pesche aimed the sword towards the Aburame aand a purple ball of energy formed. The ball of energy fired in the form of a beam ripping up the floors. Shino used replacement just in time to avoid a fatal hit.

**Up in the stands**

Kakashi and Guy's eye went wide in pure shock. They turned to each other and spoke at the same time.

"That's the attack Naruto used when he escaped Konoha." This got the attention of the Konoha Nins. They heard rumors of new attacks and Naruto being the one to use them but now they were seeing the real deal. Minato, Kushina, and Natsuki were the main ones to watch the attack carefully.

**Back in the arena**

Pesche seeing his opponent dodge his attack fired more attacks over and over. The arena suffered severe damages by the attacks. Pesche ceased his fire when he spots a tired Shino. Going through hand seals that didn't exist, he called out his attack, **Infinite Slick**. Shino was struck with his spit making his clothes heavy from being soaked. Shino fell on the floor having no energy left to fight. Hayate called the match from the balcony.

"The winner is Pesche Guatiche."

Pesche went back to the balcony only receiving applause from his sensei and team. No one could believe that such a person like him could have won the match. The board chose another pair to fight and all eyes were glued onto this match seeing one of the contestants was one of the Hueco team members.

**Round 03 - ****Dondochakka Birstanne**** vs. **_**Kankuro Sabaku**_

Kankuro jumped down and declared that this match was going to be easy. Dondochakka jumped down and did the most ridiculous pose.

"I will make leader proud don't cha know." Kankuro eager to win the match easily pulled out a kunai and charged at him. Dondochakka stood still as Kankuro stabbed him with the kunai. The blade did not pierce him at all but stopped as if his skin was made out of solid steal wall. Kankuro pushed the blade more and tried to make a slash mark among his skin. The blade and his skin produced a scraping sound. Dondochakka opened his mouth and a yellow beam charged in his mouth. Kankuro made an attempt to move but Dondochakka grabbed him. Having no choice, something shot out of his back right before he was hit with a yellow beam adding more destruction to the arena. Once the dust was gone, there were wooden pieces spread throughout the ground and a perfectly unscratched Kankuro. Before Dondochakka could continue, Kankuro raised his hand.

"I would like to yield proctor. My only choices are the kunai and that won't work against him seeing as his skin can't be pierced for some reason." The proctor coughed a few times.

"Very well, the winner by forfeit is Dondochakka Birstanne." There was silence once again except the praises from his team. The people were shocked that the misfits were easily picking off the competition. The board had once again chosen the next pair.

**Round 04 - **_**Haruno Sakura**_** vs. **_**Yamanaka Ino**_

This match was the longest and most pathetic fight if you would even call it a fight. The match started off with both Sakura and Ino taunting each other. Then came the part where they talked a bit about the pass causing a few to fall asleep. Then came the few minutes of fighting which ended in a double knockout. Every kunoichi looked down in shame especially the ones from konoha. The board went through a shuffle again.

**Round 05 – Temari Sabaku vs. **_**Tenten**_

This match was a sad one for Tenten as she had not managed to put a single scratch on her opponent. She threw hundreds of blades at her only for them to be repelled by her single fan and her wind. After trying so hard to win, Temari finished the match with wind blades. Tenten felt her pride shatter as the last of her energy left her body.

"The winner by knockout is Temari Sabaku."

_**Round 06 - Nara Shikamaru vs. Kin Tsuchi **_**(cannon fight/fight from the anime) Winner is Kin Tsuchi**

**Round 07 – Namikaze Uzumaki Natsuki vs. **_**Inuzuka Kiba**_

Kiba jumped down to the group and leered at her. Natsuki stared at him with disgust. He was always hitting on her and making declaration about the two of them mating with each other. She told him that she would rather please a rock that he even if he was the last boy in the galaxy but that did nothing to stop his attempts on her. There was a few times when he groped her but stopped after she nearly killed him. She would rather pull the stick out of Neji's ass and please herself with said stick. Shaking herself of negative memories, she prepared to fight. It wouldn't do well for her to have negative thoughts while fighting as she would accidently release her anger on him. As soon as the match began, Kiba made a statement that made her reconsider not killing him.

"Why don't you submit to me and allow me to pump some children into you. You also need to stop thinking about that demon Naruto." Her eyes turned red with slits, her hair became as wild as a whirlpool, her canine fangs extended until they were jutted outward giving her a feral appearance, and her nails on both toes and fingers sharpened. Kiba paled as red chakra cloak with a single tail surrounded her body.

The next thing Kiba knew was a strong force nailing him in the jaw forcing him to lift upward. Akamaru seeing the danger his master was in jumped and while mid air urinate and spun around causing the body waste to fly into her eyes. This momentarily distracted her enough for Kiba to get near Akamaru. He pulled out two pills and pooped them into both kiba's and Akamaru's mouth before quickly making him move. **Man Beast Clone**, Kiba had Akamaru transform into a replica of him. They got into their stance right as Natsuki cleared her eyes. She started at the two of them menacingly with her mind set on injuring him until he was in a near death state just as the time he groped her ass.

Kiba not wanting to give her a chance to do scary things to him performed the next technique. He and Akamaru spun towards her at high speeds. **Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang**, the two spinning duo aimed towards Natsuki with the intention to make her weakened then force her to submit to her will. Natsuki opened her mouth and a pure chakra ball struck one of them with deadly force. The person hit the floor whom turned out to be Akamaru after reverting back to his original form.

Kiba seeing his partner down grew enraged. He charged at Natsuki and pumped a lot of chakra into his next move, **Tunneling Fang**. He alone spun at her at high speeds. Natsuki reared her arm back and shot a chakra created arm at the ceiling allowing Kiba to pass by. Without missing a beat, she used the other arm and had a chakra arm wrap around Kiba as soon as he stopped spinning. She proceeded to slam him around like a rag doll before throwing his unconscious body into the walls. Hayate seeing neither dog nor boy move called the match.

"The winner by knockout is Natsuki Uzumaki Namikaze." The people cheered except Naruto. He was deep in contemplation about his former sister. Not only did she wear his name proudly on a shirt but she violently attacked those who insulted him. Why would she even care about him? Did his leaving affect her? She always pushed him aside when he wanted to play with her but he never under stood why.

**Round 08 - Akado Yoroi vs. **_**Hyuuga Neji**_

Naruto thought back to the times he would run to his sister and try to get some attention. She always favored training over him. She didn't show any signs of hatred but rather signs of irritation in his opinion. Frustrated at the lack of answers, Naruto forced himself to stop thinking about it. He blinked as he realized that he missed a whole match between. The sound Nin was dead on the floor while Neji sprouted about fate deeming him winner. The board chose two names that naruto couldn't help but chuckle at. The others heard him and a look of surprise ended up on their faces.

**Round 09 - ****Nelliel ****Tu Odelschwanck**** vs. **_**Gaara Sabaku**_

Garra used his sand shunshin to get on the field while Nelliel took to the stairs making others wonder if she had any skills like the others except those who reviewed the footage from the exams. She stood in front of Garra with an innocent expression as Garra stared at her with blood lust. The people in the balcony all started making bets that Garra would slaughter her while her team made bets that she would humiliate him. A few had the audacity to laugh at his bet stating how dumb he was to do that. Naruto just edged them on talking them into doubling up on the cash. The of course seeing a lot of money took that offer. Some even tripled up on the bet and Naruto accepted it. Just as Hayate was about to begin the match, Nel stopped him.

"WAIT, Nel has something to say. Nel wants to play infinite tag with Garra. Nel rules are that Nel will run away and not get touched by Garra for 3 whole minutes and if Nel doesn't get caught then Nel will attack with Nel power. Now Nel says start the match." The people in the room sweat dropped at her game seeing as this wasn't a game at all.

"Very well, the match between Garra Sabaku and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck may begin." He stepped back just as sand rushed towards Nel. Right as the sand was about to make contact, Nel blurred out of vision and on top of Garra's head.

"Nel says you have soft hair like Nel's leader. Do you use the same shampoo?" Garra's body tensed as no one has ever been this close to him o even touched him. Nel moved as sand came at her but she noticed that he didn't move his hand unlike last time.

"Nel think auto sand is cool. Nel likes the sand." More sand rushed at her only to hit nothing.

**Up in the balcony**

People were once again shocked at her speed but not more shocked at Ibiki who was focused on Wonderweiss. The leader stated that he was the best and after seeing the weakest looking members of his team win, he grew a little nervous about his bet. Looking over at the one he insulted due to her child size, he was shocked that she was faster. Little did he know was that she was actually the strongest on par with Harribel but suppressed her power. He looked at the match to see her dodge another wave of sand and began to wonder if she had similar attacks to the others.

Kakashi and Guy stared at her sheer speed in awe. Deciding to activate his sharingan, Kakashi's whole body froze. He looked over at the others and became speechless. Guy saw him in a state of shock.

"What's wrong my rival? What's with the facial expression?"

"Guy, the Hueco teams are at least high chuunin levels except that Nel character and that Wonderweiss." Asuma, Kurenai, and Shikamaru heard them and went over there. Asuma approached Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" He thought of a way to explain things but couldn't. Neji after using his Byakugan went to explain things.

"Her body is flooding with energy that isn't chakra. It looks more potent to chakra and uses a barely noticeable amount each time she moves. She could outrun him for ours and if she could use an attack similar to the others that she's surpassed most of our Kunoichi's who spent their time fawning over a guy. It's quite pitiful that an unknown team has a winning streak. Not one of them has failed to any of these teams yet but I'm sure this guy will stop that."

Kurenai looked at the girl in awe and slowly the desire to have someone such as her under her command grew. This girl was what she imagined as a perfect kunoichi. She would be able to teach her genjutsu making her and Hinata mini versions of her. She pictured both Hinata and Nelliel in similar clothes as hers and couldn't help but giggle. The other's around her stepped back not knowing why she was giggling at all.

**In the battle arena**

Right as Neji said that, Nel's little watch went off.

"Ok now's time for Nel attack." Nel opened her mouth and Garra upon seeing this sent sand at her mouth. Nel waited for the sand to come near her and sucked up all the sand. She opened her mouth and fired a beam slightly larger than the others having the chakra from the sand mixed with her spiritual energy. Garra not having time to react took the blast head on. The power behind the blast knocked him through the wall of the arena. The people were shocked at the power behind these attacks.

Once the dust settle, Garra slowly rose as sand came off his body.

"Nel didn't defeat you with one blast? Nel sees what you did now. You used sand armor to protect yourself from Nel attack but Nel will win with one more blast or one more with a lot of smaller ones." She opened her mouth and fire off another beam and fired off many Bala not giving him a chance. After firing off her 50th Bala, Nel stopped and waited to see her results. When the dust settled, Garra lied on the floor conscious but unmoving. Nel moved over and placed her tiny foot on her chest.

"Nel win this match." Hayate seeing Garra no longer to move called the match.

"The winner of this match is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." Nel looked at Garra and opened her mouth shocking the others at what they thought she was going to do. Garra for the first time in many years felt pure fear that he was going to die.

"S-stay away from me, I will not die." Her mouth widened to full length and just as Garra thought it was over, saliva pooled from her mouth and onto his wounds. He and the others around him were shocked that she didn't kill him. Having healed him, Nel did something that would change Garra. She leaned him upwards and pulls him into a hug. She felt his body stiffen from her touch. She rubbed her small hands around his back to comfort him already seeing the loneliness in his eyes.

"Nel thinks everyone should have a friend to hug. So why not Nel be the one to hug you Garra-Oniisan." She leaned over and whispered in his ears so only he could hear her. "I think we should deal with that raccoon in your tummy." His body tensed but relaxed when she hugged him again. "Don't worry I don't mind Oniisan." Before his siblings could move, Nel slung him over his back shocking the entire room who didn't know about her and jumped to the balcony. The entire room stared at the Hueco team at their 3rd win. The board chose another pair break any tension in the room.

**Round 10 - Hyuuga Hinata vs. **_**Dosu Kinuta**_

Hinata after seeing a little girl take down what she considered a monster after seeing him brutally kill an entire team without remorse grew in confidence. She was going to show everyone just how strong she was especially Kurenai and Natsuki. Her cheeks heat up when she thought about her. She glanced in Natsuki's direction only to receive a seductive wink from the young Namikaze heir. The two were secretly dating each other though no one knew except Kurenai. She admits to Natsuki that she had feelings for her and Natsuki accepted it seeing as there wasn't any good guys around Konoha. Kurenai had told them that she and Anko were lovers as well and as soon as a good guy came along, they would share him meaning who ever the lucky guy was would date both Kurenai and Anko. Hinata and Natsuki agreed with each other that they would do the same. Her thoughts were interrupted Hayate beginning the match.

Without waiting for him to use any sound attacks, she quickly moved in front of him and shifted into her stance. **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**, she struck without mercy hitting vital organs. She imagined that this guy was the cloud Nin that tried to kidnap her several years ago. With the final blow to the chest, Dosu fell on the floor dead. Natsuki seeing the match over ran and hugged her lover getting a few nose bleeds from the guys. They went back to the balcony ignoring a surprised Neji that his supposedly weak cousin was capable of killing so quickly. He made a note to reevaluate her. The board once again chose another pair.

**Round 11 - Akimichi Choji vs. **_**Zaku Abumi**_

Right as the match began, Choji called out a family technique**Human Boulder**. He turned into a boulder and charged at Zaku at high speeds. Zaku tried using his own attack, **Slicing Sound Wave**. Choji was trapped on a stream line until he bounced upwards catching Zaku off guard. Without having enough time to react, he was crushed under the chakra enhanced human boulder thus ending his life.

"The winner is Choji Akimichi. Now will the last contestants come down please? Round 12 - Wonderweiss Margela vs. Tsurugi Misumi may begin."

Wonderweiss stared at his opponent for a few seconds before and slowly faded but not before the sound of tearing flesh echoed through the stadium. They looked to see one of Wonderweiss arm sticking through his chest and the other arm sticking through his head. In his hands were a heart and a brain. The genins in the balcony threw up at such nasty display. Wonderweiss dropped the organs on the floors and wiped his hands on the body's shirt.

"Wonderweiss"

"The winner is Wonderweiss Margela. The preliminary rounds are now over." Naruto sat back as the Hokage explained when the finals were over and left as soon as the pairing was drawn. After that was over, he dismissed his team and was about to leave until he sensed a desire for power and revenge. He made his way over to that direction to see Sasuke Uchiha pounding at a tree in pure fury. He stood there for a while and decided to cut in.

"I should tell you that pounding a tree won't grant you more powers." Sasuke turned to the source of the voice and was surprised to see who it was. "Tell me, who is it that you desire revenge against and maybe I could help you obtain that power. Under my training, you will be able to grow past the level you are at right now or at the levels you will grow at should you keep learning under Konoha's teachings." Sasuke thought about it. The Hueco team did make it through the forest of death without a scratch and if they all won the preliminary rounds, then they should be strong.

"Who did your students fight in the exams?" Surely his team didn't fight anyone that strong.

"They fought and won against Shino Aburame, Kankuro Sabaku, Garra Sabaku, and Tsurugi Misumi." Sasuke bit his tongue when Garra was mentioned. His teammates were fearful of him so who would of managed to beat him. Then there were his eyes that showed bloodlust and insanity.

"Who was the one to beat Garra? Naruto smiled.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck" Sasuke's eyes widened at the image of a short little girl beating the crazy looking suna Nin. "If you would like to learn under me then you will have to leave with me. I will give you time to think about it. With my teachings, you will be stronger than Itachi."He pulled out a black ring with a red skull and gave it to him. "Add chakra to this and you will be able to contact me but do this while you're alone. If you would like to decline, just contact me and tell me so but I have a feeling that you'll be seeing me soon." He opened a portal and walked through before the portal shut leaving a stunned Sasuke.


	10. CH 10 Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke turned away and walked back to the village his once proud clan lived in. He made his way to his family compound and stared at the symbol he was proud to wear. The symbol brought back so many memories of his aunts, cousins, and friends that he was proud to have. Being an Uchiha was always something he took pride in. People practically bowed down to them and their superior power or so he thought. His mind flashed back to when he asked his father what it was to be an Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_A four year old Sasuke walked down the streets of the Uchiha compound as people greeted him nicely. He smiled at them as they praised him adding more to his small ego that was slowly increasing not knowing how this would affect him in the future. _

"_Hello future clan leader."_

"_Hey maybe he'll be Hokage one day, he does have the Uchiha blood flowing through him just as Fugaku-san."_

"_I wonder why an Uchiha wasn't Hokage of this village yet. We should get more just because of our royal blood."_

_Sasuke kept hearing how an Uchiha deserve this and that but he never understood the whole concept. He decided that he would get some answers from his father seeing as he would know more about the clan. Making his way to his family's home, he found his father talking to his mother Mikoto. He waited until they were no longer talking before approaching his father. Mikoto left the room leaving them to privacy._

"_Hey ____**Otousan what does it mean to be an Uchiha. I hear everyone say things about things we should get but I don't really understand it." Fugaku looked over his son.**_

_"__**Being an Uchiha means everything. Our ancestors helped create this village along with the Shodai Hokage. The other clans such as the mongrel Inuzuka, creepy crawling Aburame, deer humping Nara, food eating Akimichi, whore Haruno, brain raping Yamanaka, blind fighters, and the other clans I didn't mention moved here to our village. Those slimy bastards drained power from us to make their clans important but they're not. We the Uchiha clans are their superiors in every possible way. The only ones that were ever worthy of something were the Uzumaki clan being a relative clan from our rival, and the Namikaze clan though not much is known about them." Sasuke looked confused at the mention of the last two clans he named.**_

_"__**Otousan, could you tell me about the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan?"**__ He stopped to think about their abilities._

"_Well the Uzumaki clan was known for creating seals, special chakra that could help control a tailed beast and using water Jutsus on par with Tobirama Senju. The Namikaze clan was known for teleportation. Despite their power, they were both low in numbers so when Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo attacked whirlpool country, all but one Uzumaki were killed. The lone Uzumaki was Kushina Uzumaki. As for the Namikaze clan, we don't know how but almost all of them were killed without a trace. There were rumors of infighting but no one was able to prove that theory." He frowned at the fact that he wasn't able to produce with Kushina seeing as her heart belong to the Yondaime but that would change as soon as he started his plan to kill the Yondaime and take power over Konoha just as his clan should of have. He felt Sasuke poke him out of his trance._

"_Oh sorry about that, I guess I spaced out a bit. Now let me tell you a little information about our clan and our success. Every time the Senju clan was hired for a fight, the opposing sides would hire us. We would always end up in a tie with one another though. After years of fighting, our clan simple gave up and from there we lost a lot of power. I want our clan to rise to greatness once again in power and numbers. We are Konoha's true protectors and rulers. To gain that power will bring great honor for our clan. To put things simple for your question, to be an Uchiha means to rise to the highest power on your own and make others submit to you. They are inferior to us."_

_End of flashback_

Was that the true meaning of being an Uchiha or did he spend his entire life being an ass. He shook those thoughts as his _**Otousan said those words to him and no one else. He took those words to heart and would not change for anybody. He was this village's superior but if so, why wasn't he strong enough to kill Itachi. The worst part was that he wasn't even strong enough to beat the freak with bushy eyebrows adding salt to his wounds. His pride felt a heavy blow when he lost to a supposedly dead last. And what did the leader of Hueco team mean when he said under the village's teachings. Legends came from this village and not unknown country. Konoha produced the yellow flash, Hatake of the sharingan, white fang, the three sannin, and other legends. But how would he obtain that power for himself. Itachi was able to become strong enough to wipe away his entire clan. Did the Mangekyo sharingan give him that power? If that was the case then no matter how much he didn't want to be like him, he would have to gain those eyes should he get the upper hand. Now how would he be able to obtain those eyes again? Itachi's voice came back to his mind.**_

_'__**In order to gain eyes like these, you must kill your best friend.'**_

_**He thought about any possible friend he had or could easily gain but came up with two results, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. Narrowing down his choices to one, he decided to go with Sakura Haruno. He had to bite back the vile taste in his mouth but he would do whatever it takes to gain power. Turning away from the compound, Sasuke made his way to the Haruno compound and snuck in to see Sakura combing her short hair. He stood in her window and leaned against the wall with an 'I'm a cool guy pose' and waited for her to notice his presence. After a minute of waiting, he coughed lightly to get her attention. Her head turned into his direction and her eyes went wide.**_

_"**Sasuke-kun what are you doing here not that I don't mind?" She blushed and turned her gaze away from him.**_

_"**I just came by after thinking about candidates to revive my clan with and I want it to be with you. Let me have your body Sakura and our souls shall be entwined together. Together we will rebuild my clan now but I want us to remain a secret." He moved to a frozen Sakura and kissed her forehead. Sakura felt her knees go weak but force herself to remain strong. Sasuke slowly undressed Sakura and allowed her clothes to fall down. Still frozen in shock, Sasuke took off his clothes and mentally prepared himself to do something he saw a few cats do and a few guys do in a few porn videos he saw. He led her to the bed and pushed her down on it. He played with his penis a little before he manages to get it to rise. He pushed up more on the bed and opened her legs to find the entrance. He pushed his meat stick in her hole as her body stiffen and felt a tiny jet stream. Sasuke pulled out to see a little amount of clear liquid on the tip of his penis. Not even bother wiping it off, he put his penis back into her and pushed until he was fully in. Without waiting or checking to see if she was ok, he did his little humps getting pleasure out of it. Sakura in pain of not being use to having anything in her wrapped her arms and legs around him before pulling him close to her. **_

_**Her breathing became short and quick having the love of her life do something she never expected him to do. Neither was aware that Lily Haruno, Sakura's mother peeked through the door and spots the last Uchiha fucking her daughter. She quietly retrieved a camera and snapped a picture of it for later. Lily sound found herself getting excited. She retrieved a video camera and recorded with one hand while she played with herself using the other hand. It's been a while since she had any action and here her daughter was getting plenty of action. Pausing the camera and pleasure for a second and going through some hand seals, she casted genjutsu on both Sasuke and Sakura. **_

_**Sasuke wasn't sure what happened but one minute he was doing his humps than the next minute he knew was that Sakura's body vanished on him and appeared at the door. He pulled out no longer feeling the beautiful sensation and went to Sakura or who he thought was Sakura. The person was actually Lily using genjutsu to make it seem as if Sakura was gone. Sakura herself was trapped in her own little world obvious to everything due to the genjutsu that was placed on her. Lily moved towards Sasuke as did he. She grabbed his hand and led his to the bed before bending over the bed. Sasuke seeing a move like this went behind her and stuck himself in. Lily feeling his entry slammed her ass against his. As she did this, her hand went slowly went through hand seals for a Kinjutsu she knew.**_

_**Sasuke felt something different about her as he did his humps. He loved this feeling and would love to try it again. But then 10 minutes later, he felt burning pain course through his body and a stream painfully sucked out through his rod. In an attempt to pull out, Sasuke felt he couldn't as a strong grip was on him. He prepared to activate his sharingan but the strain on his body was too much to bear. What Lily did was use a kinjutsu that forced a male's body to produce sperm. She did this as a way to impregnate herself. As to why it was Kinjutsu, it would prevent the victim from producing any more children one hour after the jutsu was performed due to the damages the jutsu would cause. This jutsu was destroyed by a member of the Haruno clan or that was what the records indicate when the forbidden scroll was edited by the Yondaime. The Yondaime after hearing the effects ordered for that jutsu to be destroyed and never taught but it seems that Haruno clan had other uses for it.**_

_**Having had her womb filled up to the point where it leaked out, she pulled the unconscious Uchiha and pumped him a few times making him harden again. She placed his rod fully into her daughter and did the same hand seals before calling out the name, **__Kinjutsu: forced reproduction__**. She waited until cum leaked out her daughter's hole. She pulled him out once more and did the jutsu once more but filled up two small containers before sealing them away. She cleaned themselves up and the Uchiha before dropping his body at his compound.**_

_**After returning, she hid the recordings and pictures before making plans to keep the Sharingan in her clan. She got a little excited at the thoughts of getting an Uchiha child and grandchild of her own and to think opportunity presented itself in her compound. All she would need to do was visit a few relatives that worked in the hospital to ensure the sperm she had in her plus the extra to make sure she did get pregnant. She would soon gain power over the Uchiha clan before she would allow their clan status to become incorporated into theirs. The Uchiha clan would be no more and the Haruno clan would gain power to match that of the Senju. **_

_**Sasuke started waking up. He began to wonder what happened back there. Looking around his surroundings, he cursed as he was back at his compound. His just hoped his plan to make Sakura fall for him to the extreme worked. She was already near that level so the sex and his lie about wanting to rebuild his clan with her should have pushed her over that level. Now all he needed to do was kill her to gain the Mangekyo sharingan. Looking back down on the ring, he took it off and tossed it to the ground. He was an Uchiha and did not need help from anyone. He was surprised when the ring pulsed a few times before fading into dust particles before his eyes. Now there was no going back now as the ring was destroyed. He began making plans to gain the Mangekyo sharingan but he would need to make a perfect plan should they actually try to punish him. After thinking of plans, Sasuke came up with one that should work. All he needed was a perfect setup and the perfect sucker, Kiba Inuzuka.**_

_**He made his way over to the Inuzuka compound and searched for Kiba under the henge of Sakura. It helped that he covered his own scent with the cheap perfume she always wore. He noticed how strong it was and wondered if someone used just as much then would they be able to henge into her and not be recognized? His question was answered as soon as Tsume called him Sakura and allowed him in. Looking back he could see her turning her nose away from the strong scent. Sasuke made his way in the direction Tsume told him where Kiba should be. Once he made it there, he was greeted by the sight that nearly burned his eyes out. **_

_**Kiba was behind a small female dog naked thrusting his penis in and out in pleasure. He seemed to be in his own world at the moment to notice a new presence enter.**_

_"**Fuck yeah Akamaru you're so fucking tight." Sasuke choked on his own spit. Kiba looked up and pulled out immediately.**_

_"**What then fuck Sakura? What the hell are you doing here? I hope you know this isn't the Uchiha compound." A thought occurred. "Don't tell me you want me to sniff the Uchiha out." Sasuke shook his head and decided to use her voice already knowing what her voice sounds like.**_

_"**No I came here to ask you on a date. Sasuke is a big jerk and I won't waste my time with him anymore. I want to be loved and fucked to death. Why don't you come with me instead of fucking your partner?" Sasuke gave a seductive wink making Kiba believe that Sakura was being honest. He Looked over at Akamaru.**_

_"**I guess I'll see you later girl." Akamaru barked in acceptance. Sasuke not being fully prepared had to stall him.**_

_"**Why don't you get cleaned up Kiba and meet me at team 7 training ground where the memorial stone is. I'll come by later in my best dress so get ready." He did an imitation of Sakura when she was trying to seduce him and it actually worked when he heard Kiba whistle at him. Right as he left the house, he threw up at the sick boy. At least he had someone to frame the murder on. Thinking back to his new discovery, he realized that Kiba may not be the only one doing bestiality. The entire Inuzuka clan could have been doing the same seeing as they were part dog. The question was how they became part dog in the first place.**_

_**What no one knew except members of the clan itself was that the answer was within their ancestry. The Inuzuka became the way they were because a dog demon in the form of a human mated with a human being. The two produced a child and from there, more and more like them were produced but their dog demon blood thinned out until it resulted in the Inuzuka clan. The Inuzuka clan while mostly human still felt a small urge to mate dogs from their animalistic side. This was the reason why their dog partners would be the opposite gender of their masters. Examples of that would be Tsume and her male dog **_Kuromaru_**, **_Hana Inuzuka_** and her three male dogs the **_Three Haimaru Brothers, and other pairing of his clan. Their secret was kept to themselves as to live a normal live and live in Konoha, one of the greatest ninja villages they came to know. Not even the Hokages knew about their secret but seeing as everyone else seems to have their own secrets, why shouldn't they.

Sasuke moved over to the Haruno compound and henged into Kiba before rolling over in mud to get the perfume scent off. He knocked on the door a few times until Sakura opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MUTT?" He winced at the sheer volume and thought about leaving but thoughts of the Ultimate eyes made him stay.

"Sasuke wants to see you at team 7 training ground. I think I saw the teme wearing a tuxedo and fiddling with a ring." Sakura connected two and two before squealing.

"He wants to propose to me. I have to tell kaachan about this." Kiba stopped her before she could.

"He wants this to be a secret between the two of you until you slip the ring on. He's already nervous so just comply with him and wear your best dress. I need to go now." He took off right as Sakura shut the door behind and went to get prepared. As soon as he was prepared, Sasuke went near the training ground and set a picnic up. He made sure to cover his scent with Sakura's cheap perfume and his foot tracks using the same size shoes Kiba wore. As to how he knew the size, he just asked the shoe store owner. Having created the perfect setup, he hid in the bushes and waited to kick his plan into action.

Soon after 2 hours of waiting, he saw Sakura enter the field in a beautiful red Kimono. His heart stopped for a second at her beauty but the image of her annoyance appeared making him sneer. Sakura skipped to the picnic and sat down. Not even 10 minutes did Kiba show up in a tuxedo. Sakura pointed her finger at him and screeched.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE MUTT?" Before he could answer, Sasuke rustled the bushes causing Kiba to look over just in time to make eye contact. Kiba's body froze when he saw red eyes with two tomoe in each once. Sakura was unaware of this as her head was not facing another direction nor did she have sensitive hearing.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME ASSHOLE? SAY SOMETHING TO ME ASS-" That was all she was able to get across when Sasuke made his way across and slit her throat. Right as he did that, he felt a burning sensation in his eyes as he watched her lifeless body hit the floor. The burning sensation grew to the point where he dropped to his knees and grabbed his eyes in pain. Once the pain was over, he pulled out a mirror and saw a three intersecting ellipses instead of tomoes. He laughed at the fact that he was able to skip the third tomoe and get the ultimate eyes. Looking back at the Kiba's frozen form; he made eye contact and placed false memories in his mind. The memory would have started off as Kiba asking Sakura to meet him in his family compound. It would have been there he begged Sakura on a date and told her to wear her best dress. He in turn would get dress as well and meet her here. The next scenes would revolve around the two having a good time until he insults Sasuke which Sakura would retaliate with her own insults as well. Kiba in the fit of anger at Sakura's insult slit her throat and froze when he realize what he did. He made it seem like Kiba black out in pain before knocking him out.

Having replaced his memories and set up the evidence to make Kiba seem guiltier, Sasuke quickly left the area to secretly practice using his _**Mangekyo sharingan with a child like glee. **_


	11. CH 11 Turn of Events

**_One month later_**

It's been month since the preliminary round has passed and several things happened within that time frame. The first incident was the murder of Sakura Haruno and the news of that incident to spread.

_Flashback_

_Lily waited for her daughter to come home at the usual time she would. She was not aware of where she left and why but she was sure she would come home for dinner. When she had yet to see any sign of her, she grew worried and went out in search of her daughter. She went to all the places her daughter would including the Yamanaka flower shop where her rival was, Ino. When she didn't get what she wanted, she went over the Inuzuka to get a tracker to find her precious child. _

_Lily arrived at the compound and knocked on the door a few times before waiting. The door soon opened to reveal a worried Tsume. Tsume saw Lily and questioned where her son was._

"_Lily, do you know where my son is? He and Sakura went out on a date but he never came back and I'm starting to get worried." Lily almost sneered at the idea of the mutt clan and her angel dating one another but she needed her right now._

"_No I haven't but I doubt my baby would date him as she only has eyes for the last Uchiha. She probably asked him to help her locate him and he took it as a date. I'm actually here to ask for your help to assist me in finding my daughter. I guess we'll look together for the two of them." Tsume agreed before going inside to fetch something with his scent on it before taking off in the direction. As soon as Tsume reached the training field, Tsume's nose picked up on blood forcing her to speed up. Arriving on the scene, Tsume gasped at the body of Sakura Haruno lying next to a basket. She moved to possible get the scent of the murderer but the only other person she could pick up was her son. She recoiled at the thought of her son killing in cold blood. Right as she moved back a little, Lily made it to see the body of her child lying in her own pool of blood. She let out a high pitching screech before running over to the form of her daughter. She cradled her daughters head in her arms and sobbed violently._

_Her screams were heard and the Yondaime Hokage appeared in battle mode with a squad of Anbu next to him. He looked over the scene and choked for a few seconds before regaining himself. After doing so, he ordered his men to investigate._

"_Find any evidence on the person who did this then hunt him down if that person is still in the village." The anbu didn't move far before he found several evidences of the soon to be criminal._

"_Hokage-sama the only possible suspect is Kiba Inuzuka. I just sent my men out to find him so it shouldn't be long unless he is out of the village. Then if that's the case I will send one of my men to the barrier team to check if he is indeed in the village." He sent someone via radio transmitter and waited for the results. 10 minutes later he got the results and it didn't look well for the once Inuzuka heir._

"_Hokage-sama Kiba is no longer in the village. Records indicate that he left several hours ago at high speeds." Tsume heard this and unfortunately so did Lily. She sneered at Tsume._

"_You're damn mutt of a son killed my daughter bitch. I hope you're ready to defend a case because I taking everything from your clan for this. My daughter will also be avenged when I send an assassin out to kill the mutt. She was the heir of the clan after all and soon to be Uchiha's wife seeing as he gave his virginity to her and I have proof of that." Tsume got up and stormed off not knowing what to say to her. She couldn't defend her son as what he did was a horrendous act. She tried to find hope that her son didn't do it but couldn't think of an excuse. She could only go home and prepare for the worst._

_Lily continued to weep over her child's body in agony. She swore to make the Inuzuka clan suffer._

_End of Flashback_

Lily did exactly what she promised. After a week trail, the Inuzuka loss not only half of their money but they had to give Hana to the Haruno clan as compensation to losing Sakura. The Inuzuka clan fought for their heir but stopped resisting at what happened next. The Haruno clan had the Daimyo back them up. They simple told the fire lord that the Inuzuka clan's heir killed the Haruno clan's heir in cold blood and that they demanded the Inuzuka clan's runner up to take Kiba's punishment. He sent a letter back stating that since Kiba ran off proving him to be guilty, the Inuzuka clan would have to do as they were told. He claimed that it was only fair that they would surrender the next Inuzuka Heir in seeing as the only heir to the Haruno clan was dead and Kiba was nowhere to be found. Right as Hana was given to them; the Yondaime was forced to place a slave seal on Hana's neck as demanded by the civilian council members who supported the Haruno clan, the two elders, and surprisingly Danzo for reasons no one knew with the exception of Lily. The Inuzuka clan could fight against another clan but the Daimyo's word was law. Hana was not only treated like a true dog as she was given a large rusty cage to sleep in but she was also used as the Haruno's fuck toy. The remaining guys all took advantage of that having worn her out whenever they felt like it. Hana could do nothing as the seal inflicted pain as soon as one of the members did the single hand seal.

Tsume could only watch and plea as her daughter's eyes became lifeless each day. She limped whenever she saw her indicating that they showed her no mercy at all. She shed tears for her knowing that she lost her daughter and the last of the possible heirs seeing as Kiba was gone and Hana was now a member of the Haruno clan. She made a silent vow to kill them whenever the chance was given to her. She would make their deaths slow and painful. She even told the Yondaime her intentions and he didn't mind at all. He saw the Haruno clan as corrupted creatures along with the civilians. The only reason that they were able to win when votes came is was due to numbers. There were more civilian clans left than Ninja because of several reasons.

The Uchiha clan was dead with the exception of Sasuke who was not only too young but unstable to represent his clan as the clan leader. The senju's last clan member Tsunade didn't want to join a village that was curse to her seeing as her brother and husband died fighting for a dream that didn't come true. The Kurama clan lost their power after no longer being able to produce strong ninjas. Then were the minor clans that could have made it as a major clan if it wasn't for Kyuubi's attack. The civilians and the elders have truly gained too much power and there wasn't much he could do about it. All he could do now is protect it until death and hope they would be safe after that.

No one knew of the Uchiha's deed even as he secretly trained with his new eyes. What they did notice was the aura around him becoming dark and filled with hatred. They only guessed it was from losing to Lee, the dead last of the competition. Sasuke made a vow to kill Lee as soon as he was given the chance but while he was alive, he would copy whatever he could as he fought in the competition. With that train of thoughts, Sasuke headed to the arena where the match would soon begin. Right as he made it into the stadium and found himself a seat, he turned just in time to see the match begin. Sasuke noticed the proctor was not the sick man but someone by the name of Genma Shiranui. That didn't matter right now. He secretly activated his sharingan showing three tomoe instead of his ultimate eyes.

**Rock lee vs. _Neji Hyuga_**

The two contestants stood unmoving as they eyed each other down. This would be the match Lee swore to win to prove that even the dead last could do something if they put their mind to it and also show Neji that fate did not deem him a loser as he says. His eyes burned with righteous flames at the thoughts of finally kicking Neji's ass and gaining the love of Tenten. In his mind, Tenten was a beautiful angel with a heart unlike Neji. He would find himself captivated by her graceful flow as she trained to become one of the greatest Kunoichi. It pained his heart to see her get rejected by the cold hearted bastard but years of learning under Guy taught him to always do positive things or try to.

Neji on the other hand stared at him as if he was made out of human waste. He saw his teammates attempt at gaining Tenten's heart and couldn't help but laugh at the two losers. Both were trying to beat fate by doing the impossible. Tenten like Lee had a disability that disabled them from using chakra but decided that they would grow strong no matter what. He did find Tenten's attempted to gain his heart amusing and pathetic. He a noble of a Hyuga clan would never stoop low and marry an orphan. That was beneath him and un-Hyuga of him to even think like that. Looking in Lee's eyes, he could see rage and jealousy.

"So the loser still has feelings for the other loser. Maybe you two should marry each other." Lee knew who he was talking about.

"TENTAN ISN'T A LOSER NEJI: SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER THAT WILL BLOOM INTO SOMETHING OF A MIRACLE. YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE A YOUTHFUL WONDERFUL OMEN TO LOVE YOU NEJI". He scoffed at his words.

"Why would I be lucky that a poor orphan girl likes me? As if I would actually date her yet alone love her." Neji thought this was the perfect time to reveal how he truly felt. He felt as fate had already deemed him the winner and that he wouldn't be on their team any more after this. His intention was to break the poor girl so she would chase after him anymore. Looking over in her direction, he smiled at her as she sobbed into her hands. Lee saw his angel crying and it was then he snapped having deal with years of emotional abuse from him.

"FUCK YOU BITCH, TENTEN DOESN'T NEED YOUR SORRY ASS. YOU'RE GOING TO PAY." He crossed his arms and did something that shocked him and Tenten.

**Up in the stands**

Tenten watched as Neji, the love of her life insulted her and her status in the village. It was a harsh blow to be teased that you were an orphan for reasons she wasn't sure of. She questioned herself if her parents loved her and died or did they find nothing special in her and left her alone. No one seemed to know or wouldn't tell her adding more weight to her sadness. She did not have a last name nor was she given one. She soon went to the academy to be a ninja only to find that she couldn't use chakra due to complication making her even sadder than before. Later after being introduced to sharp objects, she made it her life's goal to become a weapon mistress seeing as she couldn't use chakra. If they didn't see anything special in her, then she would make them see it and if they died then she would make them proud.

**GATE OF OPENING**

**GATE OF HEALING**

**GATE OF LIFE**

**GATE OF PAIN**

**GATE OF LIMIT**, by now Lee's body underwent a transformation in which his skin was red, his eyes were pure white, and his muscles were threatening to tear apart. Right as the transformation was complete, Lee blurred out of existence only to appear with hi foot planted in Neji's chin. Neji was shot into the skies and Lee showed no mercy for his teammate Neji. He too ascend to the skies and soon Neji became a human pin ball as Lee struck him in one direction then appeared right in front of him to change his direction with another powerful blow.

Neji felt pure pain as he was struck in every direction he flew. Blood seeped out his nose and mouth from the beating that had yet to cease. He felt his energy deplete and his vision fading as Lee continued to beat him every second. He felt a large tug and his body were being pulled very hard in one direction. As he felt his body move near Lee's, he felt a powerful blow that sent him into the ground. Every part of his body ached with pain and his vision was finally giving out.

Lee landed on his feet in pain and watched as his rival pass out due to the brutality he gave him. He was barely standing having opened his gates so early but he wanted Neji to feel pure pain for saying those things about Tenten. He glance over her direction and gave her a thumbs up gaining a blushed from her for the very first time. That was all he saw before he too fainted. Genma looked over both contestants before calling the match.

"Due to none of the contestants being able to continue, this match is a draw. Medics, please take the two off of the field." Medics grabbed the two and pulled them aside to start healing them. "Now let's start the next match. Will Temari Sabaku and Pesche Guatiche come to the field please?" Temari used her fan to glide down and as for Pesche; he fell from the stands face first. Not one person made a sound but they all stared at him in disbelief. This guy made it through the first and second rounds of the exam and yet he couldn't even land on his feet. The only ones that weren't surprised by his stupid act were those who witnessed his fight. Pesche got up and did a ridiculous dance agitating Temari who was forced to wait until the match began.

**Temari Sabaku vs. Pesche Guatiche**

"Let The match between Temari and Pesche begin." As soon as those words left his mouth, Temari threw a powerful wind attack knocking her opponent into the wall. She would not underestimate him like last time seeing as he was one of the ones in the final rounds. Pesche struck into the wall and slid to the floor. He felt a small tingle in his arm and looked down to see that she create several small cuts that healed. Temari seeing the minor injuries heal pales. Not only did her attack failed to cause maximum damage but her opponent had healing abilities as well. These cloaked figures couldn't possibly be human. It was then she realized something. All of them wore cloaks to hide their bodies yet no one seemed to know why. With that thought, she decided to remove the cloth by any means to see if that was the reason her jutsu didn't have full affect. Maybe he had some type of special chakra armor. Pulling back her fan she swung it with all her might while calling out her jutsu, **Cyclone Scythe Technique**. A large force of wind containing wind blades rushed towards him but missed as he blurred out of his position. **Infinite Slick**, she jumped just in time for a stream of spit to hit the area she was standing. **Cyclone Scythe Technique**, she used her technique again but failed once more. It seems that she would need some type of strategy to pull off this victory and soon. She would wait for her moment to strike him down and there she would win.

**Medic room**

Lee lied on his bed next to Neji having suffered from opening his gates. . He was told that he would need two months to fully heal as his body has to adjust to opening gates. Guy told him that it was a process that he would have to wait before he would be able to handle opening gates over and over. Once his body was strong enough, the only gates that would be his death was 8 then the others such as 6 and 7 would put strain on his body no matter how much his body was use to it. He smiled at the fact that he made his sensei proud by beating two geniuses from Konoha. He looked over to Neji only to witness a shocking moment in his life. Sasuke Uchiha stood over Neji's sleeping body with a Kunai pressed against his throat. Right as their eye met, Sasuke slit Neji's throat and watched the horror that dawned on his face.

"One loser down and another one left. No one humiliates me and get away with it." A thought passed his mind. "You know that Tenten girl does seem rather attractive and she is stronger that the other girls of Konoha. I think raping her on your grave will be something interesting. You could watch as I violate her." He pressed the kunai against his neck. "And the worst part is that you won't be there to save her." He slit Lee's throat and turned just as blood squirt from his neck and he spasm for a few seconds before he stopped moving. Sasuke smiled and left the room.

**Back in the stadiums**

Pesche stopped for a second before he looked over an angry Temari having dodged all her attacks.

"Proctor I would like to forfeit the match to Temari. This match will continue like this and would be considered a draw." Temari and the other Nins of Konoha narrowed their eyes as he didn't look tired at all but she did. Genma nodded his head before calling the match.

"The winner by forfeit is Temari."

Pesche appeared next to an annoyed Naruto.

"Kusa and Taki have sent forces over towards Oto after hearing rumors of a small village there. There trying to take over so I need you all to quit these exams as I'm sure Orochimaru will try to attack and lose miserable. Besides I have two new places to expand my territory to now." He opened a portal and walked in. One by one the contestants from Hueco Mundo quit and made their way to something more important. The people of Konoha were all shocked that everyone from Hueco Mundo quit including Orochimaru seeing his as a support. It seemed that he would have to adjust to things knowing that if Naruto left then it means something is going down. But the question is what would get Naruto interested enough for him to get his team to quit. His ring pulsed a few times but lightly as to communicate telepathically.

'Sorry Orochimaru-san but I had to leave. Kusa and Taki are trying to take over your territory and I think I'll use this opportunity to gain more territory. I have information on their female container of the Seven-Tailed Demon Beetle. Her name is Fuu. I think Kabuto would probably like her as a female companion seeing as he doesn't have one right now. Wait I see the forces now, I'll cut our connection now.'

**Oto**

Naruto cut the connection and faced the combined enemies charging to their deaths. He looked over to see Fuu hesitating to attack but looked fearfully at her allies or actually one in particular. Once he looked closely at her, he notice a seal on her neck and guessed that the man she was staring at controlled her life. He looked to see a few men drink some water before their chakra level shot up to that of a kage. Nel looked over to see Pesche and Dondochakka looked on fearfully. Wonderweiss saw this too and reacted by raising the spiritual pressure. Nel's body glowed and she reverted back to her adult form. Naruto, Nel, and Wonderweiss all gripped the hilt of their swords and with a silent command, they dispersed into different directions.


	12. CH 12 Inuzuka revenge and Haruno's fall

**Konoha**

The people of Konoha watched the match between Uzumaki Natsuki and Nara Shikamaru. Choji has won by forfeit on his opponent's side. Not even 2 minutes into the match and feathers start falling from the skies. The entire civilian population of civilians at the stadium fell instantly and a few inexperienced Nins as well. The other ninjas that knew this was genjutsu canceled it. 20 seconds later after the feathers fell; Oto and suna Nins based on their headbands jumped over the walls and attacked the wide awake Nins. The sounds of explosion echoed throughout the village and by now everyone knew an invasion was happening. But did all the explosions come from the attack enemies.

Hana perked up in her cage weakly having heard the explosion in front of the Haruno compound. The sounds of screams could be heard before the walls leading to her room exploded revealing Oto Nins. When they saw her, their faces grew perverted grins making her shiver in fear. That was the last face they made as one of their men stabbed them in the back of the head. The figure removed her mask revealing her mother dressed as an Oto male Nin. She tossed over a few ration pills and Hana took them to regain her strength. Tsume and her partner ripped through the gates freeing her.

"Take the enemy clothes and we'll have out revenge on the Haruno's. The seal isn't there anymore since it was connected to the lifeline of the clan elders which died." Hana with her new found energy grin murderously at her opportunity.

"Where's Lily Haruno? I think it's a little payback time for her. We could use her as our men's sex tools should they feel the need to fuck another women and keep them loyal to us. I'm pretty sure they would love the idea of a woman to torture in our basement sexually. Nobody in the village would know about it and I'm sure Kiba would love the idea as well. We'll send out messaged to our hunter Nin division to capture and sneak him back into the village. I can't stand the idea of him being out there alone." Tsume sighed sadly.

"I know what you mean but we have to do this quick before heading to the frontlines and defending our village. The civilians should be almost had the bunkers right now so move out now." Tsume, Hana, and a few other Inuzuka dressed as Oto Nins went throughout the compound and with a quick blow to their head, knocked the women out and in pairs of two killed the men. Hana went to certain compounds having know the scent of each male that raped her and brutally killed each men before taking the deeds, documents, and just about everything the Haruno owned. Since The Haruno clan was going to die then why not take their funds and the deeds to their clothes stores. This would not only help the Inuzuka clan regain their power but also more than what they had. Little did they know was that Lily was three weeks pregnant with an Uchiha. That Uchiha would be theirs as well as the two other pregnant Haruno's carrying Sasuke's child. They would soon find out after the invasion was over when the blood scent was cleared. They continued to dash through the Haruno clan with ease.

The Harunos may have been a ninja clan but their skills were lacking. They were more of a support team and weren't meant to fight one on one. They would use genjutsu to provide assistance but their genjutsu wasn't on the same level as the Uchiha or the Kurama clan. They should have been a civilian clan but the entire civilian council plus the elders wanted to gain some pull on the ninja side but sadly that didn't go as planned.

Tsume and Hana met up with their respective partners. Hana saw her mother's wide grin.

"How many did we round up kaachan?" Tsume thought over the numbers having count them.

"We have a total of 10 Haruno women seeing as Oto Nins killed the rest. Sakura's mother is in the mix and seals have been placed on each of them. I used our Inuzuka clan's slave seal that forces them to do our bidding. We could have them do anything we desire. Now let's defend our village." She and the other members took off and killed every Oto Nin after changing back into their respective uniforms of the leaf.

Tenten threw many kunais impaling them as she headed over to Lee. Hearing him defend her honor made her feel warm on the inside. He kicked the jerk's ass around the field for her and in that moment, she made a vow to give him a chance. Sensing more enemies, she unleashed more weapons before going through the doors. She made her way to the area Lee and Neji was being kept only to gasp in horror when she found him dead. She looked over to see a lifeless Neji. She broke down and cried over the Lee. Neji may have been an asshole but she wouldn't wish death on a konoha Nin.

She moved next to Lee at stared at his lifeless eyes. Not being able to look at them, she closed his eyes shut and allowed tears to stream down her face.

"Lee-kun, I never got the chance to thank you for defending my honor. I should have given you a chance at love but I was too blinded by my crush for Neji. You would have been a good boyfriend material as soon as you got rid of the eyebrows, the green suit, and cut your hair a little. But I guess that won't happen anytime soon. I promise Lee that I will avenge you. I will find out who your killer was." She bawled her fist up.

"Sasuke Uchiha killed him, I saw it myself." She turned to the voice to see the leader of Hueco Mundo. "Before you ask why I didn't do anything, I'm only a clone left here to watch the fights but seeing this invasion break out made me glad that I left. Anyway, I witness a few things that seem wrong and justice does need to be served. I've been thinking about the world we live in and I think it's time that someone brought justice to this world. There are some things I will handle but before I go, I will leave you with a means to communicate with me later on. Should you join me in my quest for peace then I will give you power." He pulled out a black ring with a red skull and gave it to her. He turned and moved to the door way before exploded sending wind blades to cut down a small group of Oto Nins leaving no survivor. Tenten stared at the ring for a few seconds before slipping it on.

**Otogakure**

Naruto stooped mid swing as his ring picked up a new ring carrier. 'I didn't know my clones had a mind of their own. I wish I had shadow clones so I knew what happened. It's like these clones are another me.' The orb pulsed a few times. 'I think the orb affects my clones to go to the people that desire something. Damn it, I'll get my hands on the shadow clones instead so I would know what happened. I guess I should speak to the genin when she activates the ring to speak to me. But I created 2 of them meaning other people will most likely get rings. I'll just have to meet them later.' He looked ahead and saw the man holding a hand seal and Fuu attacking as if her body was being controlled. In a swift motion, he passed the man only for his head to fall off 10 seconds later.

Fuu felt her seal burn away before she lost consciousness. Naruto moved a got a good look at her. She wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her arm. All in all, she looked beautiful but seeing as he was already dating, Kurotsuchi, Mei Terumi, Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck he would find someone else. He was brought of his musing when a black portal opened up and the first to walk out was Ulquiorra Cifer. 'I wonder what will happen.' He tossed her body to him and on with lightning speed reaction, he caught her.

"What am I to do with her Daimyo-sama?" Naruto grinned mischievously.

"I want you to take her to Taki with you. You are to take control of Taki and have her as your wife. You will learn how to love her by asking her. You will not fail me now go." He bowed his head and took off. He broke out into a perverted laugh until Nel punched him in the back of the head.

"I knew you were a pervert Daimyo-kun." She giggled before going back to cutting down the army. Naruto looked over at the Espada that came into battle. The only one not present was Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerback, and Ulquiorra Cifer. He spotted Nnoitra Gilga.

Nnoitra is the tallest Espada, excluding Yammy Llargo. This fact is emphasized by his very thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots.

"Hey Nnoitra move to Kusa and take over their village. If you pump fear into them then they will submit." He gave him the direction and watched as he took off. Naruto pulled out a note book and recorded his soon to be lands and rulers under him.

**Territory owned by Hueco Mundo**

Rice field country: Not yet chosen

Water country: Ran by Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback

Otogakure: Orochimaru for now

Kusa: Ran by Nnoitra Gilga

Taki: Ulquiorra Cifer

Kiri: Mei Terumi

"Let's see, if Orochimaru dies then I will have no one to rule there. I could always put Kurotsuchi in to rule Rise field country. I'll leave Otogakure for now." He added her name to Rice field country.

**Territory owned by Hueco Mundo**

Rice field country: Kurotsuchi Dasuto

Water country: Ran by Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback

Otogakure: Orochimaru for now

Kusa: Ran by Nnoitra Gilga

Taki: Ulquiorra Cifer

Kiri: Mei Terumi

"Now that looks more like it. With my new power I will be able to do what Aizen couldn't accomplish. I will be the god of the shinobi lands and my wives will be goddesses." He smiled at the dream he created not too long ago after seeing the corruption made by humans. He started to see the Kage and Daimyo position as meaningless and sought out for more. Every country and ninja village had one so one kage of a village wasn't more important than another. He needed a position that would allow him complete control over the lands and that's when the god idea came up. Aizen wanted to be god to change the rules to fit what he considered to be good but failed. He on the other hand would not fail in his quest as he was sure of that. He was brought back to reality as the last of the enemy fell. Seeing the numbers of enemy's dead made him wonder how many troops from their country they sent over. That didn't matter as he would gain them under his thumb. Pulling out a world map, Naruto was able to see a long journey ahead if he was to conquer the shinobi lands. His territory didn't seem to expand much and he wasn't sure if he was ready to take on the five great nations yet despite his power. He couldn't be in multiple places at once but he could send out his Arrancars.

"Now which areas should I target and who?" He saw hot springs target as a target seeing how close it was to Oto and so was Shimogakure. "Tia could take on Shimogakure and Yammy could take on Hot springs country." With his next soon to be rulers, he called over the two and sent them towards the direction. Despite the fact that they wouldn't be big victories separately, when add together they would be a strong force. He looked back over the area and spotted an island without a name. From the old records given to him by Mei, this was the place his clan once came from. He summoned his two mokuton soldiers from Orochimaru's base and sent them towards the island with Baraggan to rebuild it but would name it along with his soon to be lands Hueco Mundo.

He wrote down his target list as he thought them up. But it doesn't mean he would follow them should problems arise.

Iwagakure

Earth country

Ishi

Ame

Suna

Wind country

River country

Kumo

Lightning country

Wave country

Nagi Island

Tea country

Konoha

Fire country

Everything else

By going in this order, he would be able to send support from previous countries he owned. He then listed the only candidates to lead the individual area for him.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Zommari Rureaux

Szayel Aporro Granz

Aaroniero Arruruerie

Luppi Antenor

He frowned as he realized that he was running low on strong men. He didn't want to send his Privaron Espada, Numeros, Fraccion, or his single Exequias. They were divided into small groups under the Espada to support them in any way that they could except for one by the name of Rudobon. Rudobon unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. He was responsible for producing an army of him for each area under Naruto's thumb. Naruto looked at his list before making new adjustments once more.

**Territory owned by Hueco Mundo**

Rice field country: Kurotsuchi Dasuto

Water country: Ran by Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback

Otogakure: Not chosen yet

Kusagakure: Ran by Nnoitra Gilga

Takigakure: Ran Ulquiorra Cifer and Fuu

Kirigakure: Ran by Mei Terumi

Shimogakure: Ran by Tia Harribel

Hot springs country: Ran by Yammy Llargo

Uzugakure: Ran by Baraggan Luisenbarn

Wave country: Ran by Szayel Aporro Granz

Tea country: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Zommari Rureaux

Ame: Aaroniero Arruruerie and Luppi Antenor

He assigned those who didn't get an assignment yet to conquer the villages or die trying. Little did he know was that Ame's takeover would fail.

**Konoha**

Natsuki cut her way through sound Nins and suna Nins. She cut her way until she was at the barrier that her father and mother were. Once she saw through the barrier, she gasped in horror at the scene. Her mother was on the floor with blood pooling from her mouth holding a sword from impaling her father's heart and her father held Orochimaru by the arms seemingly losing all of his strength. Behind them were the fading Images the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage, the Sandaime Kazekage, and the Sandaime Raikage. Minato looked over to his daughter and mouthed off something only she was able to pick up.

'Get your mother and leave Konoha. Go to wave country after this. Danzo will gain power.' The thought of Danzo gaining power didn't sound well. He was a ruthless leader and would only make her life miserable. He always wanted her as a weapon but she had her father to defend her which would change really soon. Minato turned back to Orochimaru and said something before unimaginable pain erupted in his body. Orochimaru's hands turned black and he felt the ability use hand seals go away and soon his Hiraishin ability. He dropped the special barrier that prevented anyone from using any teleportation to leave the barrier and teleported one last time before losing that ability. Kabuto seeing his master leave called in a retreat only for a kunai to silence him. The anbu on the roof took off to kill the Oto who has yet to retreat until they noticed Orochimaru's presence was gone. The Nins from Suna was barely lucky as Baki managed to recall his troops to retreat.

As the chaos went on, Natsuki healed her mother. It was then she noticed her damaged chakra coils in her body. It looked as if it was overloaded with lightning. Natsuki held her fragile mother in her arms before taking off in the midst of the battle. She stopped at her compound and with the help of shadow clones sealed away everything in a master scroll before taking off. Tears streamed down her eyes as she made her way out the village.

"NATSUKI-CHAN"

Natsuki stopped to see Hinata running towards her with Kurenai and Anko in tow. They all were packed and ready to go.

"Natsuki-chan you're not leaving me, are you especially when you're supposed to be my lover?" Tears streamed down her eyes. She turned her entire body and both Kurenai and Anko gasped at Kushina's condition. Her wounds may be healed but her power level was extremely low.

"Otousan told me to leave. He's no longer with us." Tears streamed down her face. "He told me to go to wave country probably because of my hero status there and that Danzo will soon be in charge. Kaachan's chakra system is fried so she won't be able to fight back. I can't believe I lost my otouto and my Otousan. I wish I had them with me." Her arms started to shake as tears poured out her eyes. Anko went over and took Kushina out of her arms before she dropped her. Natsuki's desire to have the rest of her family grew. She just wanted to hug him and tell him how much he meant to her.

"Well let's go before someone sees us leaving."

"You mean someone like us?" They turned to see anbu roots appear around them. "Danzo had given us orders to keep an eye on our future weapon. Seeing as The Yondaime is dead, he will be able to complete his plan seeing as you are now considered a traitor." The others tensed and prepared for battle until the anbu roots head fell off their bodies.

"Well, look what we have here?" They turned to see the jounin of the Hueco Mundo team. He noticed Anko and then others ready to strike. "There's no point in killing me as I am only a clone. I noticed that you desire someone and I think I could help." Natsuki perked up but Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko moved in front of her protectively. "Now there's no need to become hostile. If you don't trust me then I'll give you each a ring before I go. Just add chakra to contact your helper." He threw them black rings with red skulls before exploding violently taking down some trees with them. Natsuki put the ring on and before anyone could say anything, she added chakra to it.

**Otogakure**

Naruto felt 4 rings being placed on four women. His body froze when one of them turned out to be his sister. He placed on a mask and went to the dimensional panel where he found her looking around. She looked up and noticed him.

"I was told that you would help me find my brother so I could have my family again. My Otousan died and my kaachan's chakra system is destroyed. It's like my family is leaving me." Her eyes grew watery. Naruto stared at her impassively.

"Why did your brother leave you and what does he mean to you?" She stared at him in the eyes with an emotion he couldn't identify. He could sense her desire for him but not in a lustful way. It was something that he couldn't understand making him infuriated though he didn't show it.

"He thought I hate him because I put him second to training. Kaachan told me that I should be the best Onee as I can and that's what I wanted to do. When he spoke of me, I wanted him to see me as the greatest Onee he ever had and make others jealous of him. But I realize how stupid that was. He means the world to me. Protecting my family is what I wanted to do and what I desire the most." Naruto was shocked beyond reasoning. He never would have thought she would want to do that for him. He always believed she disliked him or something but never the emotion she was expressing.

Naruto always felt alone when he was young and after sensing so much hate from the people, he thought his family hates him as well. Thinking back he realizes that they never did show hatred towards him. Now here he was face to face with his Onee and it was right here that he would have to make his choice. Would he forgive his mother and sister or continue to hate them. If he was to be this god of the shinobi lands, wouldn't he have to forgive those who asked for it genuinely? Whatever choice he would make, he would need to make it now.

**Should I have Naruto forgive her like a god?**

**What about Tenten's Zanpakuto, which one should I give her?**

**Should I get pain on Naruto's side seeing as he is an Uzumaki with the rinnegan from Madara? If yes then should I have Danzo and Madara team up to make the ultimate villain? If yes to both then I will have only Anko, Kurenai, Kushina, Hinata, and Natsuki move to Hueco Mundo. I might have Tenten as well.**

**Also the Inuzuka will gain three Uchiha's but keep them in secrecy. Kiba will return after being caught but not get punished as he would be hidden away and trained. He will join Hunter Nin division.**


	13. CH 13 allies

Naruto's mind ran at a fast pace but came up empty on how to go about the situation. He needed more time to think over these feelings to look deep within his heart to find an answer. Maybe with time his wounds would heal. But he couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't read her emotions. It was the same with his wife Kurotsuchi but not to a full extent. He felt her desire to kill the murderer of her family and the lust for his body. He felt Orochimaru's greed ways slowly engulfed him. He also noticed Kabuto and his desire for power but it was overshadowed by an unknown emotion. Was these unknown emotions love. He shook his head and decided to give her an answer.

"While I could tell where your brother is, I would be betraying his trust seeing as he doesn't want to be bothered by leaf Nin or anyone from there. I also don't know your intentions either and don't tell me it's to love him. You are a ninja taught the arts of deception. So without further delay, my answer is that will offer you a place and monitor you. I will also seal away your chakra temporarily along with your guest should they come along. If I could see your intentions and that they are good, then I will think about reuniting your brother with you. You may leave now." Natsuki looked down for a second but then looked up and flashed him a sad smile. _**(Sealing chakra idea by**___**Inferno Phoenix)**

"I will prove that my intention to my brother is pure good. I will tell the others." He stopped the chakra flow in her ring and faded back. Once she was back, Kurenai and the others tackled her into a hug. Natsuki told them about what happened and just as she finished, a black portal opened up and Naruto stepped out. He motioned them to follow which they did. As they traveled through the dark, they couldn't help but stare in fear that they could possible die should the fall of the light bridge under their feet.

Once they were on the other side, Naruto led them to an isolated area of his fortress. He snapped his fingers and summoned a few guards to hold them down before sealing away their chakra especially Natsuki and the Kyuubi's chakra. Speaking of Kyuubi, he never did get around to speaking with him. He made a side not to do so later. He showed each of them where the food was, the training ground for physical training, and other areas where civilians go to enjoy themselves but all in a convenient area. Anko looked at him wondering what all this would cost them.

"What do you want from us?" he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Surely all this isn't free so what will you charge or what will we have to do?" Naruto thought about it.

"Do you know shadow clones?" Anko looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Then if you give me the required hand seal then everything will be free." Anko showed him the single hand seal. Naruto got tried it and created the hand seal on the first attempt shocking Anko. "Now that take care of things." He walked out the area they were at.

Right as he left the area, he felt the ring pulse. He went to see a girl with brown hair in two buns. She shifted nervously under his gaze. "So you came here to receive power did you?" She nodded her head. Naruto could sense her desire for revenge in her heart. "Very well I will give you powers in the form of a sword. The sword will be unique as it will have an ability of its own. Brace yourself for the pain." He placed his hand on her head and a sliver of power from the orb went to her body.

Right as that happened, Tenten's body felt immense pain course through her. She crawled in fetal position as something felt as if it was being ripped from her body. She looked down at her stomach to see a pink energy forming something before it flashed brightly. Once the flash was gone, she looked up to find that she was no longer in the blank area but in the forest of death where she went before channeling chakra to the ring or the tiny insect of an amount she was able to summon up. Having been reminded that she had to rely on other people's chakra to summon weapons from scrolls made her feel weak. She stood up and saw something that caught her eye. It was a beautiful sword that screams power. She picked it up and felt power being added to her system. She allowed the feeling to flow through her never experiencing such a wonderful feeling. The feeling stopped and she felt powerful. Using years of learning to wield swords, Tenten swung the blade with graceful movements. After going through her Kata, she decided it was time for revenge especially when the invasion ended about an hour ago.

She made her way back to the village and asked around for Sasuke. She asked them in a way that they mistook her as his new fan girl. She asked around until she was told to go to the Uchiha compound. She ran there with the intent on killing Sasuke. Upon arrival, she noticed black fire on torches. Making her way down the streets, she could help but feel uncomfortable with the eerie silence that accompanied her. Not like the silence one bit, she decided to call out Sasuke.

"COME ON OUT SASUKE. I WANT TO SEE THE TRUE POWER OF THE SO CALLED UCHIHA CLAN. ITACHI WAS THE ONLY ONE WORTHY OF THAT TITLE." At the mention of Itachi, Sasuke appeared in front of her with a murderous look.

"So you decided to die by my hands loser or did you come here to beg on your knees that I will fuck you." He smirked at her angry face.

"I'm here to kill you for murdering my friends' asshole." Sasuke scoffed at her words.

"I guess you came here to join them. Don't keep me waiting too long." Tenten unsealed her new sword and charged at him. Sasuke activated his sharingan but only to the point where three tomoe showed before dodging her attacks. Tenten grew furious as Sasuke dodge all of her attacks with ease. She jumped back and was about to think of another strategy but the sword pulse a few times before information was sent to her. She raised the sword and called out one word that would change Sasuke's like. **Scatter**, her blade separated into thousands of small blades. When the light reflected from them, they looked the cherry blossom petals. Tenten felt as if she could control them thus she tried to make them attack. The blades rushed at Sasuke at fast speeds.

Sasuke jumped back just in time to avoid a fatal hit. He noticed the few thin slices on his arms and couldn't help but admire the sword. A sword that shatters into thousands of thin blades should be his and not an orphan's hands. With that sword, he would be able to make Itachi beg for forgiveness. "You should hand over that blade to me. Only an Uchiha would know how to wield such a weapon and not a nameless orphan. I'll tell you what; if you give it to me then I will allow you to bear my child." Tenten snorted at the ridiculous idea.

"As if I would let something as foul as you touch me. You should have died with your clan coward. Only a coward would kill one of their own Allies as they are in a weakened condition." Killing intent flooded the area and Tenten found it hard to breathe. She looked over at Sasuke as his sharingan morphed into something else. It looked like a three intersecting ellipses. She knew this was a stronger version of the sharingan. Sasuke stared back at her.

"This is the ultimate eye obtained by killing the only person who I considered friends with or close enough. I made myself believe that she was the only friend I had while filling her with false hope. I even gave her my virginity to really convince myself before killing the weak pink haired bitch. It was totally worth it too. Now that you've seen these eyes, you will die here. Black fire erupted near Tenten but she managed to avoid it. The heat rose and burned her slightly making her realize that his flames were far from normal. She commands her pedals to attack and Sasuke produced more fire melt some. A few stray bladed made it to his left hand and right eye. There were small traces of black fire on the blades proving to be fatal. Sasuke felt his fire eat away at his eye and threatened to burn his body away. He quickly ripped the eye out and tossed it catching his hand on fire. He looked at his burning hands and arms and made a silent command hoping the fire would extinguish. Just as a prayer being answered, both fires were out but the damage was too late. He lost his right eye and his left arm would need heavy bandages. He watched through pain as Tenten made her move to finish him off.

Several anbu surrounded her and she did the only thing she thought of in a panicked situation. She added her power to the ring and faded away back into the blank room away from Danger. She looked around for a possible way out seeing as she would be in trouble should she return to Konoha. She didn't wait long when the figure that gave her the ring and power soon appeared.

"So did you get your revenge?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"No but I took away one of his precious sharingan eyes and his left arm. Sasuke got lucky that anbu showed up. I needed to leave Konoha for a while and train. Is there a way I could do that?" Naruto opened a black portal and motioned for her to follow him. She too felt fear when she saw nothing but darkness under the fading bridge. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and everyone else that had the same reaction. The appeared on the other side and Naruto gave her one of the secluded spaces in the fortress to train. She too had the same things as Natsuki and the others.

**Elsewhere**

Orochimaru howled in pain as the effects of the sealing took place. In front of him were Kabuto and his new body created by Naruto. The body contained the Hiraishin, Mokuton, the sharingan, the Uzumaki bloodline, and the rinnegan. Kabuto made the final adjustments before Orochimaru transferred himself in the body. Having done so, Orochimaru flexed his hand and smashed a hole into the wall. Kabuto whistled at the damages done.

"That is a wonderful body Orochimaru. Why would the Daimyo make a body this powerful?" Orochimaru chucked.

"He doesn't know about it. I gave him blood samples and lied about where I took each one from. He used that orb to implant them thinking they were bloodlines from Konoha. He has all that power yet he doesn't do much with it. I will simple take that power for myself after I learn how to use them. I would have been able to destroy Konoha but the fool had other plans. I think 2 years will do Kabuto. I will need to make well prepared plans to take him down. With the powers similar to the six paths of sage, I should be on godly levels once I figure out how to use the techniques." He chuckled at his plan and began making preparations. What he didn't know was that Naruto had made plans for such an event. Naruto needed a strong opponent to force him to evolve. He actually scanned each blood samples and ran them over with Kyuubi's knowledge so he knew which bloodline Orochimaru possessed.

**Konoha**

Sasuke withered in pain as the nurse try to heal his arm. The burn marks were severe and after hours of failing, found that the burn marks wouldn't go away permanently. He grew pissed that he burned his own arm with his fire. He shouldn't have gotten cocky like that and he should have learned to put the fires out as easily as he created it. His anger only increased when he heard from his loyal fan girl Ino that she vanished before anbu could subdue her. Not only did she burn his arms and hands, but she took his right eye away. He made a silent vow to kill her and take her sword.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Danzo approached his bed with a small smile on his face.

"So you're the one that killed Sakura. What an interesting finding that you would repeat after Itachi just for power. If I didn't know any better, I would probably mistake you for Itachi." Sasuke grew pissed having to be compared to his brother. "Anyway, I did not come here for any reason pertaining Sakura. I came here to offer you training. I could give you the power to have your revenge on Itachi and Tenten. After all Itachi was a part of my group known as root. I will soon make the group known seeing as I was next in line for Hokage title. Actually the decision will be made really soon seeing as I have both elders and the civilian population on my side." Sasuke perked up showing that he was interested. "I could also give you control over the police force again giving you more power of the village. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me and fight by my side." Sasuke thought about it before accepting.

"Fine I pledge my loyalty to you Danzo-sama. Now when will I begin my training and what will happen about my arm?"

"I will have your arms replaced so you will be able to do ninjutsu and as for your eyes, we simple will take Kakashi's eye. Also please reframe from using that black fire of yours or others will know of your deed. I will head over to take my place as Hokage. The whole process will take four days including the carving of the mountain." He left the office to do exactly that.

**4 days later**

Naruto looked over his list of places now named Hueco Mundo. He now had control over Rice field country, Water country, Otogakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Kirigakure, Shimogakure, Hot springs, Uzugakure, Wave country, and Tea country. Ame had killed his two men and it made his realize that there was someone strong in Ame. He made a note to visit there as soon as possible. He noticed the stir he caused in other countries and couldn't help but smile when not one attempted to attack him. The fact that multiple places were named Hueco Mundo made them a bit edgy. Who in their right state of mind would attack that many places at once?

Naruto also monitored his family and noted that both his mother and sister would make a prayer for him to come back to them. A very small part of him took pity on them and another part of him felt happy that they would do that for him. He shook those thoughts away as he had other things to worry about. He opened a portal to Ame before steeping in. Once he was there, he extended his senses for the strongest power source and found the largest in a high tower. He vanished in a low boom static sound a few times and crashed through the ceiling. He found a red head man with purple ripple eyes strapped to a machine. The red head man on the machine stared at Naruto and froze. This was the power source he sensed in the rain but for him to appear her so fast mean he was faster than him. He would have to overpower him.

Naruto sensed several kage level Nins approaching him and waited for the welcome party. Six orange haired individuals and a blue headed woman appeared around him. Naruto looked at them and noticed a power connection flowing from them and to him. He sighed before vanishing. Nagato blinked for a second and tried to locate him. Naruto reappeared and Nagato's connect to the bodies were severed as the body's head feel off. Both Konan and Nagato stared in shock.

"Orochimaru took your DNA and I analyzed it. I implanted your DNA in him but due to his corrupt ways, he will try to attack me and die. That's not important right now. I came here to take control over this country but I see someone with the same desire controls it. How the two of us form an alliance? I currently control Hueco Mundo in general but I have others running those areas for me. I ran out of Kage level Nins to run the areas of a country so my plan has slowed. My plan is to control every country in the elemental nations through force. What do you think of my idea um what is your name?" Nagato thought over what he said. He heard from his spies a little about Hueco Mundo, the invasions and what would happen to the country later. They would abide by the laws out of fear of what would happen to them. In a way, pain bred peace as destruction was involved. Then there was the fact that he didn't need tailed beast to do this. Naruto sensed his conflict and decided to add a little more to the table.

"If you accept then I will give you anything you want even as far as to revive one person from the dead. All I need is their body and I will handle the rest." Nagato's mind went wild and Konan sensed his distress. Part of her wanted Yahiko to be with her but how could she trust this man. What if he brought Yahiko back as a mindless fighter? Naruto sensed this.

"When I say revive, I mean bring him back to the way he was before his death. I'll add one more to the table. I'll heal your body so you won't have to stay attached to the machine. We could work towards the same dream and bring forth world peace." Nagato by now found multiple things he wanted.

"I agree but how will I know if you would fulfill your end of the bargain or not?" Naruto saw his logic. He was a stranger to them after all.

"I'll fulfill your promise now. Give me the body of the person you wish to revive." Konan pointed at one of the bodies and Naruto went to it. His hand flashed through handseals and the orb glowed a few times. Naruto stopped at his 500th hand seal and the orb on his chest glowed brightly before melting within his body. His mind blanked out having tried a combination of Kinjutsu.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in a sewer and guessed it was his mind. He traveled around until he stumbled upon a large powerless fox.

"**So my jailor decides to visit me. What could you possible demand from me seeing as I am powerless? The only thing I have is experience and knowledge left. Your sister has my power leaving you empty handed." **He chuckled evilly not realizing the trouble he put himself in until it was too late.

"Then I will just absorb that seeing as the orb's power is now completely fused with me. I will evolve once more as soon as all your knowledge is mine." He left his mindscape as Kyuubi cursed him. Kyuubi felt his life being drained away slowly and couldn't do anything about it.

**Real world**

Naruto snapped out of his musing when Yahiko's body repaired itself and color came back to his skin. He soon began breathing and both Konan and Nagato watched in shock as their friend opened his eyes. Konan ran over to help him lean up while Naruto healed Nagato's body. Konan turned just in time to see Nagato make two steps from the machine before falling. He would have to get use to moving his legs once more. Naruto went to leave but said a few words before leaving.

"Now it's your turn to complete your part of the bargain. Send me the names of your two friends Nagato and tell me when you think you're strong enough to help me with an invasion. I'm going to invaded Iwa and Earth country." He left Nagato and his friends to prepare for an invasion that he planned.

**(I took a while to brainstorm and came up with this. Naruto did not forgive yet but with time he might do so. I made Sasuke a mini Danzo and brought back Yahiko though I couldn't really think of a way other than that. I'm also thinking about evolving Naruto into Ichigo's last form, ultimate Getsuga tenshou.**


	14. CH 14 Iwa and Earth country's fall

**Hueco Mundo**

Naruto appeared back in the original Hueco Mundo before he felt his energy increase. He felt himself go into Bankai mode but unlike before, it felt as if his minimal energy increased making his Bankai state his normal state. While he still maintains the daito with the black blade, the cross guard has changed to the four prongs expanding out larger from its previous position. While still in the shape of the manji its now abstract stick-like in appearance. Naruto on top of wearing his long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat also wore a black glove on his right hand that the sword appears to be attached to as the chain at the base of the hilt has extended extensively and now wraps up the length of his now sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down. The front of his hair came down to the point where bangs came down between his eyes and the sides of his eyes. He felt his physical strength increase beyond what he normally had.

To test just how strong he was, he swung the sword down and a crater the size of Kyuubi was created. He didn't even put half of his strength in the attack. She placed his sword on his back before entering his fortress and to where he sensed Kurotsuchi. For some reason, his senses were beyond the level he was once at and he couldn't help but be impressed. He walked in just in time to see his wife release a monstrous sized fire ball dwarfing the Uchiha fire ball. Having been exposed to the Hogyoku multiple times, she was able to learn hollow techniques such as cero, bala, and sonido. Her abilities impressed Naruto greatly. Not only did her power change, but also her physical appearance. Having the desire for a better body, her breast grew to sizes beating Tsunade in that department, her hair grew down to her waist, and her legs grew strong but not in a way that made her look manly. She was now full-figured. She wore an Arrancar jacket that covers her neck downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket, unlike that of other Arrancar, has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She was recommended this style by one of the women she was sharing Naruto with. She along with Mei, Harribel, and Nelliel were now Naruto's wives though it was agreed between the women that she would remain Naruto's main wife.

Naruto moved to his beautiful wife and hugged her from the back while groping her. "You're getting stronger Kuro-chan." She turned around only to gasp at his sudden change. She couldn't even sense his spiritual pressure anymore. It was as if he didn't exist.

"You know Naru-kun, if you keep transforming on me, I just might lose myself in my lust for you. You're becoming more handsome if that is even possible. Something tells me that you became stronger as well." She smiled just as Naruto did proving her theory to be correct. He swung his sword near the floor creating the same results as before. Kurotsuchi's eyes nearly came out of her head. The fact that his sword didn't touch the floor to produce such damage was a scary thought. She began to have sexual thoughts of his thrust strength he would be able to use.

**Konoha**

Kakashi stood unmoving as Danzo the Godaime hokage told him that he had to surrender his sharingan to Sasuke. He couldn't say no because that would be treason. That eye was the last of his friend Obito and now he would have to hand it over to an Uchiha bent on revenge. He stood still as root came to him and lifted his headband. He didn't flinch when they removed his sharingan and gave him regular ones to match his normal eye. Root then moved to Sasuke and implanted the eye in his right socket and watched as they morphed into mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke smiled while showing his mangekyo right eye before deactivating them.

Kakashi felt so hollow now. The only thing he had of his friend was taken by him and there was nothing he could do about it. Sasuke with his new eye followed his master to where he would be trained to be the best. He was sure that he would be able to kill Itachi at this rate and Tenten. Thoughts of her sword came to his mind. He would have to learn how to wield a sword so when he claimed her sword, he would know how to use it. Danzo seeing him stare off in the distance began making plans for him. He led Sasuke and introduced him to his teachers before taking off to his office to make some plans.

Right as he walked into the office, he spotted a figure with a spiral mask. Before he could make any moves, the spiral masked figure removed his mask and there stood the person Danzo never expected to see in his entire life, Madara Uchiha. Both of his eyes looked as if they were on levels beyond mangekyo sharingan and he was betting that it was.

"Hello Danzo my name is Madara Uchiha and this isn't an illusion. I came to create an alliance between us. Hueco Mundo has become a major problem taking over multiple countries by force. They own Rice field country, Water country, Otogakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Kirigakure, Shimogakure, Hot springs country, Uzugakure, Wave country, Tea country, and Ame. Their all called Hueco Mundo now all controlled by multiple kage level Nins and someone that's most likely stronger than them seeing as he is able to control all of them so easily." Danzo frowned as he wasn't aware of this. Konoha was too busy rebuilding their village and thinking of ways to get strong.

"When did all this happened Madara-san?" It was best to show respect to the stronger and Madara was obviously the stronger one.

"Unfortunately, this all happened within the span of four days. Multiple villages were attacked at once before the names were changed. My spies were weeded out and I'm betting Jiraiya's spies were weeded out as well." Danzo thought about the new information he was given. Based on the location that was taken over, the village that was invaded was close to Hueco Mundo territory but Konoha was a little further from them. The only place Hueco Mundo would invade is Iwa and Earth country. His body tensed at the possibilities of them gaining two out of five great nations. He shook those thoughts away as he was sure they would be able to pull off that, would they? He turned to Madara and accepted the alliance.

Their plan was to have Akatsuki and Konoha work together to take down Hueco Mundo. In return Akatsuki would gain the Kyuubi Jinchuriki from Konoha and Konoha would be left alone after that. Danzo seeing Natsuki as a missing Nin had no further use of her. Both shook hands as a way to solidify their deals. Danzo went to make his plans to start recruiting missing Nins and high leveled criminals into root before programming them to be mindless solders for him.

**Iwagakure**

Naruto approached the gates of Iwa with Kurotsuchi next to him. He had several armies ready in Kusa, Ame, and Taki. After thinking things over, he decided to launch an attack on both Iwa and Earth country so that they wouldn't be able to call another village for help. He and Kurotsuchi would run through the village and destroy major spots such as military barracks, the kage tower, weapon shops, and populated areas in both Iwa and Earth country. This would weaken them enough for the forces of hollows to storm the area. He prepared a sea of Exequias copies, Gillians, and Adjuchas as his army.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as the duo drew close to the gates. As soon as they were close enough, both blurred out of view shocking the guards. The guards rubbed their eyes to see if there was anything in them. Thinking they were imagining things, they went back to duty only to jump when an explosion followed by the sounds of screams and alarms went off. Several more explosions went off and smoke filtered the air. Every ninja ran towards the source to find a teen with a mask and long dark blonde hair chopping down their men so easily accompanied by a woman with a mask and long black hair. She too was cutting down a large amount of their men. Both enemies separated and started attacking the selected areas causing the Nins to separate. While the Nins chased after the duo, once of Naruto's men alerted the armies to move forward. The strongest of the groups opened large Negacións and in large groups the army would step in.

They all appeared right at the gates of Iwa with a single goal in mind; kill every threat towards their leader's goal. Having most high leveled Nin's chase the duo left the weaker ones to fend off the armies. Nins on level low chuunin up to low jounin were able to destroy large amounts of group but became overwhelmed when giant ones with large noses stepped out and fired beams together. This slowly pushed the forces back as they regrouped each time to strike together. Large bees and little bees tried to penetrate them but the needles would bounce off harmlessly.

Suzumebachi watched as the weird creatures invaded her home and destroyed many things. She also noticed that children and civilians were spared. Her fist bawled in anger at the two whom most like led the army here. She turned to call for her brothers so they could attack the two but turned to witness their deaths. A group of the large creatures combined their blast together making a perfect 50 feet cylinder. She watched as her brothers was completely destroyed leaving behind nothing. She screamed in furry but stopped as pain erupted from her stomach. A sword was protruding from her stomach. The last thing she heard before she died was, "The name of your killer is Kurotsuchi Dasuto" before the sword went up and cut the top part of her body down the middle. The only thing holding her apart was her waist.

She Rejoined Naruto as they sliced through Iwa's men and moved throughout Earth country destroying as much as they could. Naruto noticed several other Negacións opening and several large groups poured out. The duo once again separated as Naruto went for the Daimyo and Kurotsuchi went to the Kage tower to kill the current Kage and destroy the towers.

Naruto looked at his bloody hands having use wind blades to surround them and cut his enemies down as if they were swords. He drew his sword to maximize his damages and took off leaving a small crack in the grounds from taking off with such speed. Naruto easily cut down the major areas that would cripple them. He destroyed their communication towers, and things that could provide help to Iwa Nins before taking off leaving Kurotsuchi and the army to do the rest.

**Hueco Mundo**

Naruto appeared back in Hueco Mundo and alerted his wife he left the remains for her to handle. After doing so, he showered the blood and dirt from his body before wearing a bath robe. He stepped out and went to check on Tenten. He appeared just in time to see she shred here training dummy showing her increased control over her blades. Next to her were Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Kushina, and Natsuki. They turned to see someone they would have never expected before, Naruto Uzumaki. Even though he had went through changes such as the skin color, the eyes, the hair, and pretty much most things his face was still the same. He had his father's face still.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Otouto"

"Musuko"

Naruto looked at them oddly. He never would have thought that someone would have noticed him with all of the changes he went through. Both Natsuki and Kushina ran and hugged him but Naruto did nothing but watch. Natsuki buried her face into his stomach and cried repeating the words sorry over and over. Kushina buried her face in his neck and cried and apologized repeatedly. Tenten, Anko, Kurenai, and Hinata watched the scene to see what would happen next. Kushina and Natsuki got down on their knees and begged for forgiveness. Each had a hold on his hand. Naruto contacted his wives and asked them for help and told them his situation via mind communication. After receiving their answers, Naruto turned to his kaachan and Onee. **(Forgiveness during Iwa/ Earth country invasion idea by ****Inferno Phoenix****)**

"I forgive you Onee and Kaachan but it will take time for me to open up my heart to you. I was told that forgiveness is the hardest thing to do no matter what the situation." A new presence made entered the area. He turned to see Kurotsuchi covered I blood but it didn't look like her blood at all. She looked over the scene with interest. Kurenai moved next to Anko should anything bad happen to them. This reminded her of Nel and Harribel. It was then an idea occurred. Kurotsuchi turned to Anko, Kurenai, and Tenten before speaking.

"Would the three of you be interested in joining Naruto in building his clan? He currently has four wives including me and I'm pretty sure three more will do." Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi and noticed a perverted smile. Ever since she gained that body, she got attention from both males and female whom lusted for her body. He looked over at the three women and had to admit that they looked great. The three in question turned to each other and used silent communications learned in Konoha. He didn't know them nor did he bother to. Naruto waited to see what would happen. After 10 minutes of doing so, Anko turned to Kurotsuchi.

"Alright we'll agree but only if one of you remove the seals from our bodies allowing us to use chakra again. We also want to move close to him should we become his wives and that is our demands." Kurotsuchi's eyes grew big before she turned to Naruto.

"Fine I will have them removed now. Kuro-chan, you are a piece of work you know that." She smiles before heading off to shower. He snapped his fingers and his men removed the seals from them. Naruto motioned them to follow him. He led them to the section of the fortress where he slept at before sending his men to retrieve their belongings. Not long after that happened did he get a message that both Iwa and Earth country was now under his thumb and that it was being reconstructed in his image. He sat back in his bed and relaxed as his empire grew. He was brought out of his thoughts when a naked group consisting of Kurotsuchi, Anko, Kurenai, and Tenten came into the door with lust in their eyes. He opened his senses to find Hinata and Natsuki alone and knew what they were doing if what they displayed at the preliminary rounds at the chuunin exams indicates. His focus came back as the group kissed and nipped at his body. He sat back as they made sexual advances on him. He guessed that this would be the time to start building his clan. With that being his thoughts, he summoned all his wives with the intent to impregnate all 7 women. Several black portals opened up revealing his other wives. With all of them being here, the mating then began. **(No sex scene this time muwhahahaha)**

Naruto awoke the next day and slipped out of the grasp of his women. Each woman wore black rings with gold skulls now along with wedding rings. Anko, Kurenai, and Tenten told him to skip the whole wedding and just sign the papers making them husband and wives. He was allowed to do that since he was the Daimyo and his word was law. He noticed his seed leaked out from their system having made sure he filled each with enough sperm to impregnate them all. In one year he would be a father and he was sure of this. Kurotsuchi, Nelliel, Harribel, and Mei did the jutsu to every woman that guaranteed that they became pregnant.

He took a shower and went to help rebuild Iwa with his mokuton jutsu and make adjustments to his list of places he owned.

**Territory owned by Hueco Mundo**

Rice field country: Ulquiorra Cifer and Fuu

Water country: Ran by Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback

Otogakure: Ulquiorra Cifer and Fuu

Kusagakure: Ran by Nnoitra Gilga

Takigakure: Ran Ulquiorra Cifer and Fuu

Kirigakure: Ran by Mei Terumi

Shimogakure: Ran by Tia Harribel

Hot springs country: Ran by Yammy Llargo

Uzugakure: Ran by Baraggan Luisenbarn

Wave country: Ran by Szayel Aporro Granz

Tea country: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Zommari Rureaux

Ame:Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan

Earth country: Kurotsuchi Dasuto

Iwa: Kurotsuchi Dasuto

Ishi: Kurotsuchi Dasuto

He was surprised to see that they took Ishi while they were close giving him control over a whole corner of the map. He made special orders to fortify each parts of Hueco Mundo as he rebuilt Earth country and Iwa into another part of Hueco Mundo. He knew by now that other villages would be in a state of panic thus the reason he went to help rebuild his new area. He had every area he owned watch their borders for any intruder. They each sent a fraccion near their borders and searched their entire village for any type of spies. Once they were found, they were tortured for information before killed. This ensured that no information was leaked to others. Naruto helped rebuild Iwa and Earth country's homes, businesses, and other buildings before leaving. He left Kurotsuchi to run the area she was born her way but would help her out.

**Two years later**

Naruto was now a proud 15 year old father despite looking 18 of 7 children 4 being boys and 3 being girls. His children took on their mother's appearance instead of his but Naruto could sense their power levels on par with mid genin and they were only two years old meaning they inherited his powers. Having the Hogyoku and Kyuubi's knowledge fuse with Naruto changed his chakra color to black. In a sense, he became the Hogyoku. Naruto's mind gained so much knowledge that his mindscape turned into a large temple where his knowledge was stored in order. Having gained knowledge allowed Naruto to think years beyond his age.

Naruto opened his heart up o his kaachan and his Onee making them a family once again. Natsuki was an aunt now but had yet to find someone to share with Hinata. She and Hinata were still looking for that guy they could share their lives with and they will not give up until one is found.

Kushina had yet to find someone either but on second note; she did get her chakra system fixed and was able to utilize chakra once more thanks o Naruto. While Kushina was searching for a man, she only ended up adding a female by the name of Yugito Nii a 28 into her now group of two. She found her team mates using a special jutsu to seal her chakra off and was about to rape her but Kushina saved her and discovered that she was a Jinchuriki. She brought her back to the fortress after getting what she wanted from the elemental nations and the two talked. After hearing that Kushina's daughter had Kyuubi's chakra and her son containing its soul, Yugito stayed with Kushina and given her active sexual nature which she needed to please herself a lot, they became lovers as well and would search for a man together.

Naruto found a lover for Kushina and Yugito in the form of 20 year old Itachi Uchiha. He encountered Itachi when checking outside of Earth country border searching for his sister along with Kisame. Kisame wasn't with him at the time so he questioned him as to why he was searching for her. He explained it was the Akatsuki's goal and that it was his job. Naruto asked him whether he wanted to do it or not. When he tried to lie, Naruto confronted him and after a short battle with Naruto showing how weak he was to him, Itachi told him the truth about the Uchiha massacre. The Uchiha clan was trying a take control over Konoha but the Yondaime Hokage with his two advisors and Danzo found out. While Minato tried to talk things out, Danzo along with the elders went behind his back and ordered Itachi to kill them all. Itachi spared his brother out of love and went as far to threaten to spill Konoha secrets should the elders harm him. Naruto told Kushina and the others about it and it wasn't long that Kushina and Yugito started dating him. Naruto saw Itachi's health problem and healed it back to normal. As to how Itachi left Akatsuki, Naruto and Itachi made it look as if he was killed by the Hueco Mundo Daimyo in front of Kisame before taking off with his head. What they did was that Itachi cast a genjutsu on him and the rest was history.

Naruto had fixed up the former Earth country and Iwa to his image before the transformation began. He noticed a spike in Konoha, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru's activities. It seemed that Orochimaru went around stealing techniques to prepare to attack him. But no matter what, Naruto was sure Orochimaru was still below him. He did not sit and wait but trained as to gain strength despite his already godly strength. He knew it wouldn't be long before Orochimaru's greedy ways bring the two to clash together and he would wipe the snake-teme away. He soon received information from his informants that Orochimaru was looking for him near Otogakure. Naruto opened the portal and went there. He appeared in Otogakure and stretched his senses out for the strongest energy source. He soon found one on par with three of Pain's body combined along with a kage level source. He went towards the direction to find Orochimaru and Kabuto traveling next to each other. Naruto jumped from the tree he was in and in front of Orochimaru.

"So I'm guessing you came here for a fight little teme? I guess this is the battle that decides who is the strongest. I'll even allow Kabuto to fight. But enough talk for now as I'm sure you want to fight after preparing for 2 years am I correct?"


	15. CH 15 Orochimaru's death

Orochimaru chuckled at the man in front of him but on the inside he was surprised that his plans weren't so secret. But he was sure with his new body that he would be able to take him on. He looked over at Kabuto whom had a cloak hiding away part of his face. Giving him a silent signal, Kabuto removed the robes showing his half scaly face. He had incorporated part of Orochimaru's body with his giving him more powers. The two trained just for this event. Orochimaru smiled before stepping forward to speak.

"I guess this is where to die Daimyo-_sama_ and I will gain your country along with its belongings. It's time for someone else to take your position and I will be the one to do so." Orochimaru activated his eyes making them become the rinnegan with five tomoes in each eye on the rings. His eyes began to spin and Orochimaru smiled before saying, "**Susanoo**". He was now surrounded by a dark purple chakra humanoid being complete with skin, armor and an actual face. It wields the sacred Yata Mirror as a shield in its left hand and the legendary Totsuka Sword in its right hand. Naruto sensed Orochimaru's chakra level increase and guessed it was from the Senju bloodline.

Orochimaru now having his shield up concentrated on the area around Naruto and called out, "**Amaterasu**". Black fire was creating around Naruto, him, and Kabuto making escape impossible even though Naruto made no plans to do so. Orochimaru smiled at the fact that he trapped him seeing him make no attempt to run away. Naruto's eyes scanned the area and thought about the areas he would be able to fight without problems. Orochimaru signaled for Kabuto to do something which he did. Kabuto created several shadow clones and the all surrounded Naruto before going through hand seals, Four **Violet Flames Battle Encampment**. A large purple barrier surrounded both contestants and a second one appeared over them to protect them from enemies. Orochimaru smiled with glee that he had the Daimyo trapped just as he did the Yondaime hokage. He was sure he would be able to kill the Daimyo no matter how strong he was. The black flames would incinerate everything it touched while that along with the barrier would prevent him from escaping him unless he died. But the Susanoo prevented that from happening unless he managed to pierce through it. That is something not many people should be able to do or something that should be impossible for everyone seeing as the jutsu was one of the strongest one to exist. By cutting off all exits and himself, he would attack with long range attacks and kill him. But to make sure his victory was ensured; he looked him in the eyes and whispered, "**Tsukuyomi**". Orochimaru stared at him thinking he was in his genjutsu but when Naruto blinked, he knew otherwise. Not wanting to lose his cool thus making mistakes, Orochimaru focused on his other abilities and hoped they were enough. His eyes spun a little then stopped. He focused on Naruto and the chakra humanoid figure drew its sword back and made a downward thrust. Naruto smiled before drawing his sword and blocking the attack shocking Orochimaru. Naruto smiled at the snake Sannin's angry face before unleashing an attack of his own, **Getsuga Tensho**. A large black crescent with red outline rushed towards Orochimaru and struck the humanoid figure in the ribs breaking a few ribs of the structure which Orochimaru fixed with more chakra. Naruto looked over and couldn't help but smile at the fact that Orochimaru went through all this trouble to prepare for him. But maybe drawing a meaningless battle wasn't worth it but then again, he shouldn't underestimate anyone especially him. The humanoid figure drew back the sword once more but channeled chakra this time before swinging it.

Naruto aimed both hands and muttered **cero**, in which a large beam shot towards the blade. The sword met the blast and the two attacks fought for dominance. The beam pushed violently until the sword was forcefully pushed up leaving the humanoid figure open to an attack. Naruto point his finger and whispered **cero**. A beam struck the humanoid figure in the chest again but did more damage unlike last time. Orochimaru repaired it once more and decided to start firing attacks. He had several clones of himself create outside his shield. They each performed different handseals before throwing ninjutsu.

**Myriad Snake Net Formation**

**Katon: Great Fireball Technique**

**Katon: ****Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**

One clone spat out large amounts of snakes each having blades coming from their mouths, while two other clones spat out a large fire ball or a volley of fire balls. Naruto timed each attack and dodged them without ease. The Orochimaru clones tried a different tactic.

**Doton: Earth Flow River**

**Doton: Earth Dragon Bullet**

**Katon: ****Fire Dragon Bullet**

A dragon head made from earth came from the ground and spewed a river of mud along with mud balls. While that was happening, another clone spat fire igniting the mud balls. Naruto dodged each one using Sonido.

**Katon: Running Fire**

**Futon: Divine Wind **

Both jutsu collided creating a fire tornado. Naruto smirked before adding more wind jutsu increasing the size of the fire tornado and change the direction of the tornado to Orochimaru. Orochimaru watched as his jutsu came towards him with twice the power it had before. He pumped more chakra into Susanoo and braced for impact. Once the damage was done, he began to repair his shield and create more shadow clones.

**Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**

**Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder**

One clone created a wave of water and added electricity to it making the wave deadly. Naruto summoned a large amount of winds and froze the wave before firing off a barrage of Balas through the ice striking Orochimaru's shield. Orochimaru grit his teeth in anger as his jutsus had not struck him down yet. He would need to execute more combinations if he was to strike him down then kill him. He summoned more clones and had all of them 10 throw ninjutsu at the same time.

**Katon: Mist Blaze Dance Technique**

**Katon: Roaring Flame Sphere**

**Flying Nail Mist Piercing**

**Katon: Great Dragon Fire Technique**

**Katon: Flame Flower**

Half of the attacks combined creating a large fire dragon with nails combined in the mix. The other half did a combination as well resulting in a large fire tornado. Naruto was sure this attack would kill a kage should it hit directly but he was beyond kage level and he had yet to truly show the snake his power. He decided it was time to show the Sannin who was the strong one and who was the weak one. He points both palms at each strong attack and muttered, **Cero Oscuras**. Naruto launched two sets of black beams with green outlines that passed through both attacks destroying them and striking Orochimaru's shield once again. The blast kicked up a lot of dust blinding both sides for a minute. Once the smoke cleared, Orochimaru was on his knees and his shield lost several pieces. Orochimaru grit his teeth in pain and glared at the unscratched man in front of him. Not one of his attacks landed on him then there was the fact that he didn't seem tired at all. Then there was the fact that his chakra reserves were starting to deplete along with the pain his entire body was in. Even his eyes were burning though not as much since he did not use it too much. He began to wonder how he couldn't put a scratch on him. Was his power that great compared to him? No, he was not weak and he would prove to him even if it was the last thing he did.

Before Orochimaru could do anything, Naruto pushed from the floor, reached his hand forward bragging Orochimaru by the face and charged at the barrier that surround them. Kabuto was too slow to react resulting in Naruto breaking the barrier with Orochimaru's body putting him through a great deal of pain. Once they were out the barrier, Naruto kept pushing Orochimaru until they were close to mountains before throwing the snake into the mountains. Orochimaru felt the black flames consuming him and had no choice but to unleash one of his own strongest techniques. Orochimaru shed his skin leaving the rest to be consumed by fire and began his transformation. Naruto watched as Orochimaru underwent large changes until he became a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. All eight heads reared back and a large amount of energy gathered in the mouth before snapping forward. All eight heads fired large beams at Naruto. Naruto opened his palms and charge both regular cero and Cero Oscuras before mashing them together before calling out his new attack, **Cero Sincretico**. The newly ball of energy was tossed directly at one of the snakes heads. Naruto dodged the beams of energy and looked up just in time to see his results. The attack exploded on contact taking away 5 out of eight heads. The chunks of the once head rained along with large amounts of blood.

Orochimaru howled in pain from the attack that struck him. He did not see Naruto blur out of vision but all her knew was that his vision went black. Naruto had decapitated the last of the heads in one motion ending the snake Sannin's life. He wiped the blood from off of his sword and placed it on his back before walking away. He sensed one of his Espada nearby and he would allow him to finish Kabuto off. He picked up Orochimaru's ring before taking off to Orochimaru's base. The base he chose was on that the sannin used more often. Naruto walked into the base to see Kimimaro lying on a bed with machines hooked up to him. This was one of Orochimaru's most loyal men and a strong one too. Too bad he wouldn't be able to convince him to join him so without a second thought; he killed him along with anyone who was loyal to Orochimaru. He would get rid of them before they created any resistance against him down the line. This was also a way to get rid of anyone who would give out information on the area out of revenge for the fallen Orochimaru. Once that was complete, Naruto went to the real Hueco Mundo and washed away all the blood from those he brutally killed. Once that was done, he went to see his children for a while then took off to bed. Things were going his way and he enjoyed it. His mind went to planning ahead knowing that he made many enemies.

**Konoha**

News of Hueco Mundo had reached Danzo and he grew nervous. Judging by his information, Hueco Mundo was now larger than the remaining 5 major countries and shinobi villages. He turned to Madara for information but he had none as all his spies were rooted out and killed meaning they were blind to their activities. He began looking around for possible allies that would be able to help but found himself in a bad position as the number of villages strong enough were too low such as Kumo. Kiri and Iwa was now Hueco Mundo leaving Wind and Lightning country untouched by Hueco Mundo. The fact that someone was gaining lands at a fast pace scared him as no one was able to do what this Hueco Daimyo was doing. He was creating history that others would learn about. He knew this Daimyo would keep taking over villages until there was nothing left to conquer meaning his village was in danger. Deciding to swallow his pride, Danzo sent a letter to those that weren't controlled by Hueco Mundo. If they were to fight off such a large force then he would have to get as much help as possible. His first choice was Wind country and Suna seeing as they were the closest to them. Then through Akatsuki's country he would try to get help from Kumo and Lightning country. The situation was so dire that he would have to call for help outside of Shinobi skills such as Samurai, wrestlers, and other types of warriors.

Danzo sighed at the amount of work cut out for him and the limited time he had. He felt as if he was postponing their doom but the thought of quitting did not bode well with him. He would fight with his last breath. He curse inwardly as his years of planning to take over Konoha would soon go down the drain. If he was given the hokage position years ago instead of Hiruzen, he would have made Konoha into a strong village by now and threats such as Hueco Mundo wouldn't have been a problem. He could have discovered them earlier with more power instead of secretly gathering information under Konoha's nose and take down any threat of Konoha. He was sure that Konoha would have been able to slowly take over villages just as Hueco Mundo was doing but Hiruzen's peaceful ways made them weak. Then there was the Kyuubi Jinchuriki that ran away after the Yondaime died leaving Konoha without Kyuubi's power. He knew Kumo had two Jinchuriki both being the eight tailed beast and the two tailed beast. This gave them more power than them right now. Danzo shook his heads from those thoughts as h summoned the clan heads. He waited into the chamber rooms until everyone was here before explaining the reason they were here.

"Well now that everyone is here, I will explain the reason as to why I have summoned you all. A country named Hueco Mundo has taken control over nearly every shinobi village we know. I have written down which countries they once were as of now, they are now known as Hueco Mundo named after the original." He gave out the list of names the countries were once named.

**Rice field country**

**Water country**

**Otogakure**

**Kusagakure**

**Takigakure**

**Kirigakure**

**Shimogakure**

**Hot springs country**

**Uzugakure**

**Wave country**

**Tea country**

**Ame**

**Earth country**

**Iwa**

**Ishi**

He looked over the various reactions and saw most of them being shocked. He waited a little before continuing his speech. "As you can see, they almost control every shinobi village in the east. This isn't good at all. I also have a feeling that we are on their target list as well seeing as they attacked any village within range or so it seems if the date of the county's name change has any indication. We need allies and quick. I for one won't allow anyone to come over and take over our lands without a fight. I need you guys to come up with plans that will help us starting with you Shikaku." The lazy shadow user pulled out a map and marked off the areas ruled by Hueco Mundo. After seeing how much of the eastern map was now controlled, he muttered troublesome before coming up with an idea.

"Well as troublesome as it is, we'll have to expand into the empty areas of our maps or places no one officially owns. We could take over River country seeing as it is next to us along with that empty section connected to our connection extending our territory." He made a few adjustments on the map and colored the areas red that would be under Konoha's ruling before showing Danzo. Danzo summoned his root and ordered them to start taking over which should be easy considering the total lack of resistance there would be. He began looking for other areas close by and marked off the ones he would be able to take control of without problems considering the chosen areas were left blank on the map and his men didn't hear of any new village being built over that area. He sent recommendations for Suna to do the same with empty places close by. Danzo included Akatsuki bases as one of theirs seeing as they would secretly be allies for the time being. He marked Konoha's areas as red, Hueco Mundo as black, Suna as light yellow, and Kumo as lavender leaving only four total players on the map.

First place in the newly game of power was Hueco Mundo, second place was Konoha, third place was Kumo, and last place was Suna despite having more land that Kumo. Suna lacked power which they would have to gain soon or they would soon find themselves out the game early. Danzo knew that out of Kumo and Suna, Kumo had power to help while Suna had so little to offer thus he would make twice the effort to gain Kumo as an ally than Suna. Danzo was sure that the leader of Hueco Mundo was strong seeing as Madara didn't kill him. Either that was the case or Madara didn't know who the leader was. Either way Danzo would have to make sure he was careful. With his new plans, Danzo dismissed the room and went to make some preparations. **(This chapter is small but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter and I didn't want to do a long meaningless rant about nothing. Next chapter should be bigger I hope Lol….)**


	16. CH16 Power demonstration

**Kumo (I'm giving the Raikage a name soon other than just A. It sounds weird to write sentences with just A. You'll see the change from just A to Arata meaning "fresh".**

Two weeks later, A received a letter from Danzo the Godaime Hokage about an alliance. It stated that Hueco Mundo had taken control over a number of lands and his would be targeted soon. The letter mentioned that Hueco Mundo seemed to attack places close to other areas they owned as a way to receive backup quickly. A already knew about Hueco Mundo but to actually see a visual representation of how far Hueco Mundo came along in conquering lands shocked him greatly. Kumo only had one spot on the map and most of Hueco Mundo had land surrounding them making them easy targets. But A wasn't just going to join Konoha because of fear. What would that look like on his part? By joining Konoha's group would make Kumo look weak. Then there was the fact that Danzo admit that Akatsuki would also help but in return they would have to hand over his remaining Jinchuriki and little brother.

A was already sad when Yugito turned up missing and automatically assumed Akatsuki who was targeting them. He would not hand over his brother to those criminals. The fact that Akatsuki worked with Konoha made his bawl the piece of paper up and tossed it on the floor. There was no way he would work with either of them. Bee, A's younger brother and Jinchuriki of the eight tailed giant ox stared at A with concern.

"What's wrong bro? You seem a little sense." Normally Bee would rap but seeing his brother in the state he was now mean it was time to be serious. A looked over his younger brother and sighed.

"It's this whole Hueco Mundo thing that's going on. Konoha and Akatsuki are teaming up to fight against Hueco Mundo and they want us to ally with them. In return they want me to hand you over as if I would. But we still have a problem. Our village is surrounded by Hueco Mundo lands add to the fact that they seem to be attacking places close to their territory. An invasion by them will surely happen soon but the question is when?" Bee thought about it for a second until he had an idea.

"Why not speak to the leader of Hueco Mundo bro? I'm sure we could work things out somehow unless the leader isn't that kind of person. If not then Suna would be able to help despite being weakened. They should still have a Jinchuriki in their village." A could see where Bee was going with this. Having more than one Jinchuriki no matter how many tails the tailed beast had would help them. It would have still been better if they had Yugito. She knew how to control her tailed beast completely. They could only hope that was the same case with Suna's Jinchuriki. Bee thought over something before continuing. "We could also look out for the other Jinchuriki's as well. I'm sure they're either wandering or dead by now." They were well aware that some Jinchuriki left their village on their own or forced out. A was soon interrupted by Bee's team Karui, Omoi, and Samui. Karui spoke as soon as she caught her breath.

"Raikage-sama the leader of Hueco Mundo is in our village alone. He states that he wants to talk to you about a few things, one of them being about Yugito-sama." This caught A's attention as he motioned for her to lead the way. She wasted no time in taking off again. She led him to wear the masked figure was waiting patiently. His dark blonde hair and black coat swayed in the breeze. The mask figure turned to the mountains and leapt up to the mountains as if he wanted A to follow him. A did so but prepared to fight should the mask assailant strike.

The assailant turned to the Raikage and stared for a while before speaking. "I want you and me to have a quick spar right now. I want to show you how powerful I am before I tell you what I came here for. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill while I counter and block your attacks. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't listen to anyone weaker than you now would you." A understood his reason for wanting to fight then again he was curious to see how strong the leader of Hueco Mundo was to take over multiple countries. He took a battle stance and allowed lightning to cover his body like armor.

"Where's Yugito by the way and how is she?" He wanted answers to what his Imouto figure status was. Naruto thought about it for a while before answering him. "She's fine plus she's dating Kushina Uzumaki, and Itachi Uchiha who quit the Akatsuki after faking his death. It turns out that The Uchiha's were planning to attack the village but Itachi killed them all except his Otouto to protect his village. That little brat's corrupted though. All he cares about is power and will do whatever it takes to get it even if it means killing any one of his friends if he has any." A was shocked but it was about the part about Yugito dating a woman Kumo tried to kidnap over 15 years ago so she would have her children in their country instead of Konoha. One of their corrupted Raikage had played a part in the destruction of the Uzumaki clan and it was sad for those who actually liked the Uzumaki for their skills. When rumors of one member being alive reached their ears, they grew excited. They would make sure she had children there and would persuade her that Kumo was a place for her to be instead of Konoha who didn't raise a finger to help her country stating that it was a loss cause. But things didn't go well when she fell in love with a guy that became legendary. Said man prevented their plan from happening.

A was brought out his thoughts when Naruto motioned him to begin. The Raikage charged at Naruto with his natural speeds which were at Kage level that weren't far from Hiraishin speed. Naruto waited until he was close enough and side stepped his punch. A struck the floor creating a crater showing that his muscles were for more than show. Naruto quickly moved back to avoid another deadly punch from A but did not use nether Sonido or Shunpo. If Shunpo and Sonido weren't necessary in this fight then Shunko would be overkill. Naruto jumped as the Raikage embedded his heel into the ground creating another crater. Naruto couldn't help but

It was now that Karui, Omoi, Bee, and Samui approached the battle. They watched as A went on the offensive side and the newcomer dodged or block not once taking offensive with all the openings he had. Something was off about this battle. It was as if he wasn't trying at all. This made them worry as he was clearly on a level beyond Kage. They couldn't image what he would be like if he went full power. They all tensed at the thought of that happening.

A increased the electric flow around him to boost his speed. He was now moving at speeds close to the Hiraishin though the Hiraishin was teleportation and not a speed jutsu. But he would have been able to move of the way to avoid a fatal attack if the Yondaime was still alive. He tried his lariat on Naruto but found the new comers speed increase. A did not believe someone was this fast without teleportation. Naruto was leaving after images seconds behind him. Any faster would result in after images that would look like a clone.

A began to think of ways he would be able to strike him enough to injure him but he wouldn't be able to do so with speed. His second idea was ninjutsu and speed combination. His hands blurred through hand seals, **Raiton: ****False Darkness**. Arata fired lightning in the form of a spear from his mouth. The lightning spear ripped through the ground and zigzagged its way to Naruto who prove to be too fast once again.

**Lightning Dragon Tornado**, a dragon made of a swirl of lighting was created and directed straight ahead without a target in mind. Arata used this as an opportunity to try something out. After seeing Naruto move to the left, Arata jumped in the air and came down with his next move, **Righteous Lightning Sinking Anger Lightning Axe**. He came down with a lightning drop kick to the floor and knew he would miss but who said he was trying to hit his target. Arata's attack caused floors to rise beneath them upon contact. He hoped this would slow Naruto down somehow. He charged forward once again and cocked his arm to his side before trying to execute his next move, **Lightning Oppression Horizontal**. It was a simple chop with his lightning cased arm though the speeds and strength behind it was beyond simple. Naruto didn't dodge this attack but blocked it instead to show his strength. Blocking an attack like this shocked Arata once again and nearly gave the onlookers a heart attack. Arata jumped back and his hands flew through handseals once again, **Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder**. He created a powerful surge that spread out indicating a wide scale attack. He was sure that this attack would hit him since it spread out. He surveyed his area and did not find his target. The sound of whistling caused Arata to look up to find his target standing on air. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things then tried the cancel seal for genjutsu but nothing happened.

He was not seeing things at all and that his opponent was actually standing on air. Seeing a new type of battle, Arata switched over to long distance attacks.

**Thunder Up**, Arata compacted several amount of lightning energy in his hands and into a ball of energy. He tossed the ball of energy in the air and caused it to explode. The ball of energy not only exploded but expands as well. Naruto smiled at what he would most likely do next. Arata did just as Naruto predicted and hurled them at Naruto while moving into different positions to try catch him off guard. Naruto dodged each attack with ease. He noticed the pace that the lightning balls were being tossed increased and couldn't help but smile calculated that he would have been able to kill Orochimaru without the upgrades and weaken him when he did get the upgrades. Naruto looked down and saw the reason why he was hurling them at a faster rate. He was losing energy and forced himself to try to strike him before he ran out of energy. Naruto dodged his attacks until the Raikage stopped attacking. Just as he was about to call the match, several voices called out several jutsus.

**Raiton: Black-Spotted Difference**

**Raiton: False Darkness**

A black panther made from black lightning and a blue lightning sphere came towards him. Naruto looked to see Samui grab the Raikage and vanish to the other side. The one that looked like the Raikage underwent a transformation until there in his place was a giant ox squid. He deducted that this was the eight tailed beast jinchuriki. Naruto did not have time to think as chakra gathered to the mouth of the beast before launching towards him. Naruto watched in amusement as the beast called out its deadly technique, **Tailed Beast Ball**. A compact amount of energy shot towards Naruto and he waited until the attack was close before back handing the attack to the left of him. The attack struck the floor before exploding violently. Naruto looked on as the destruction unfolded not seeing the totally shocked looks on everyone including Bee whom went back to his human state. Naruto turned back to them as soon as the attack died down. They all took a step back and prepared to fight until Arata spoke up.

"He's not going to kill me. He was just showing me how strong he was so he told me to come at him with the intent to kill. He wants us to speak to me about something but wanted to demonstrate his powers to me." They relaxed a little as Naruto approached the group. As soon as he was close enough, Arata decided to ask what he wanted to speak about.

"So what did you want to speak to me about that you had to demonstrate your power to me?" Naruto decided to get straight to the point.

"I came here to offer an agreement that you join me as a part of Hueco Mundo. You will still have your leadership position and probably a higher one if I make you Daimyo but the name of your village will change. You will also serve under me and only me as I gain control over the remaining villages. Now I could have easily started a war and overwhelm you but that would be bad in the end. I want strong leaders and seeing as I am low on that, I figured why not offers the same deal I gave Kiri seeing as this area will have a strong leader. Other places such as Kusa had to be given one of my men. So what will you do?"

Arata thought about the deal and looked through the positives and negatives. One the positive side he would be a part of what was considered the strongest country right now and wouldn't have to worry about war. Then there was the issue with Akatsuki he wouldn't have to worry about. Akatsuki seemed to fear Hueco Mundo or that's what he thought when he heard Akatsuki actually turning to a village for help. Akatsuki never went to anyone for help so for them to do something like this meant that they would not go to Hueco Mundo and start problems out of some type of fear. Akatsuki based on Arata's knowledge were S-ranked Nins. Two of them were Itachi, a man who slaughtered hi entire clan and Kisame Hoshigaki of the mist. Kisame had become a missing Nin after being charged by his country for numerous things such as assassination of a Daimyo to an unknown country and plots of overthrowing its government. Kisame fled his country before any action were made against him and was usually sighted with Itachi now. Seeing those two together made many people nervous.

Arata though about the negatives such as the council members would be furious not that he cared seeing as his brother's life was miserable because of them. Saying no would spell doom for them as he was sure he would invade them instead. Kumo would not be able to handle such a large force. For Iwa and Earth country to be a part of Hueco Mundo meant they had to do so by force given their stubborn ways. Then there was the amount of land Hueco Mundo owned that surrounded them. This would give them another key advantage in battle if they weren't careful as to how they would handle things. But how would they be able to fight from all sides unless they spread their Nins out but that would be fighting a losing battle. Arata decided to go with the best choice at hand, which would be to join Hueco Mundo and gain power.

"I would like us to join Hueco Mundo. It wouldn't be wise to fight multiple countries at once. My village is only one thus fighting an army that big would only mean suicide. There is the fact that you could take me out. I have not seen any of your attacks nor do I know anything about the sword on your back. Your speed alone would be enough to kill me. I've never felt so weak before in my life except when me and my brother was young when as few times I watched a few of our people assault him from the ground point of view. I swore to get strong to protect him even if that means breaking a few skulls. You have Kumo's loyalty." He was about to get on his knees until Naruto stopped him.

"That isn't necessary Raikage-san, just Daimyo-sama will do or would you like to exchange names." Arata saw this as an opportunity to get his name so he introduced his name and the others behind him.

"My names Arata Yotsuki and the others behind me are Karui, Samui, Omoi, and my brother killer Bee Yotsuki. Don't ask why he was named killer Bee but that was the name he was given." He turned towards Naruto.

"Well I'm known to some as Ichigo Kurosaki, Daimyo-sama, and others but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He took his mask off and the Kumo Nins froze. They could easily see his father's face having his image implanted in their minds. It seems that close friends of the Yondaime or enemies that study his face could easily recall what his face look like. Naruto already guessed what they were thinking. "Yes he's my father or was as he is dead now but you already know that. I left Konoha years ago though and only a few people know about my true identity one being Yugito." He stopped for a second but Karui wanted more information on something he just mentioned.

"What did you do with Yugito?" There was an edge in her voice but Naruto ignored that and answered honestly.

"I did nothing to her at all. My mother Kushina saved her from being raped by her teammates and the two has been lovers ever since. There also seeing Itachi and before you say anything, ask Arata-san about the details. He'll give you the information on both Itachi and other information. I'll tell Yugito that Kumo is now a part of Hueco Mundo and that she will be able to travel freely to here without problems. I'll also send over some of my men to weed out any spies. I found several spies in almost every country I conquered secretly feeding information to their village. I'm pretty sure Kumo has a few of them as well. Just tell the council members the situation and that anyone who opposes me will die." Naruto opened a black portal and the Kumo Nins watched as he walked in and the portal closed up.

Arata snapped out of his thoughts before heading over to inform the council members of his decision. He knew without a doubt that they wouldn't be happy seeing as they were changing several major things but they wouldn't want to fight against Hueco Mundo either especially when he would reveal just how strong the leader was. They would rather fight Konoha than multiple villages combined with strong leaders. Arata had a feeling that the other leaders Naruto mentioned were all Kage level Nins and higher. Omoi, Karui, Samui, and Bee watched the back of their kage. He was easily defeated thought this didn't change their opinion on him. That battle changed the way they saw things seeing as there was someone else stronger than their leader and on another level above kage.

They soon snapped back to reality and followed their leader to the council chambers where he summoned every council member. Once they were all there, Arata relayed the new events that took place starting from the alliance with Konoha, the leader of Hueco Mundo making an appearance, the fight that took place even though the leader of Hueco Mundo didn't actually fight, and last was the offer that was given to him and his answer. The room erupted in chaos as a shouting match began.

"How could you make an agreement with them? They could be trying to use us for their purposes then who's to tell that they would follow through with whatever they offer us?"

"Yo gave them more power, now we're going to look weak in front of others."

"You should have never gained position as Raikage demon lover. We'll tell the lightning Daimyo about this. He'll make sure you're removed from your position." Arata rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying something that shattered all thoughts of getting the lightning Daimyo for help.

"He'll be attack that as well and I have no doubt that he will be able to invade them successfully. I'm sure he will be able to do so seeing as Iwa and Earth country is under his thumb as well." This statement made them silent so Arata continued what he had to say. "Having Hueco Mundo as our enemy is the last thing we need right now especially when they have multiple territory surrounding us. The only way we could reach Konoha is if we use that unknown land between the once Oto and Taki which is known as Hueco Mundo now. Joining them is the best thing we could do right now so if you have something to say then say it now." Not one person spoke against the idea. With that Arata dismissed the group. He moved from the chambers and dropped back in his chair only to hear several things fall out his pockets. He looked over to see a letter on the floor with 5 black rings with red skulls. Arata picked up the letter and read it. By the time he was finish reading the letter, Bee, Samui, Karui, and Omoi walked into the room. He gave each person a ring and explained what they did base on the letter. In a few weeks, Konoha would soon hear about Kumo no longer being a player on the map and Lightning country would soon join Hueco Mundo once Naruto demonstrated his power by beating the lightning Daimyo's best men. This event would cause panic amongst Suna and Konoha forcing them to work together.


	17. CH 17 new and old enemies

Naruto reappeared back in Hueco Mundo and headed to his map to mark off areas he conquered. After doing so, he summoned his army once again to invade Lightning country. The first thing he would do was kill the Daimyo so that they wouldn't question as to why Kumo wasn't there for assistance. In order to make it look as if Kumo couldn't help them he would need to conquer lightning country as fast as possible eliminating any form of message heading to Kumo. Looking over the map, Naruto decided to first surround the country and attack from all sides cutting off all escape routes. To attack the heart of Lightning country and all the sides would surely bring confusion as to what to do. He spent the next 30 minutes creating a plan before he went to Lightning country to set things up. He placed a few high ranking Gillian in certain areas as a way to open Negación when he was ready. He did this for several other areas as well taking down any kumo Nins or samurai's guarding lightning country. Once that was done, Naruto took on the appearance of a young boy and traveled to the heart of the country.

As he traveled there he couldn't help but stare at the scenery that he passed by. Not once did he take the time to look at nature and relax but then again he was busy invading countries or whatnot. He decided he would at least enjoy the small peaceful moment that would occur before a large fight broke out. But this was necessary if he was to rule the shinobi lands to create peace. No one would oppose him as they knew it would be dangerous to do so. With no one brave enough to go against him; Naruto would set rules they would have to follow. With rules set on what they can and can't do, this would reduce crimes, missing Nins would be no more problems as his army would eliminate those and besides where would they run away to that wasn't owned by him. Missing Nins would no longer exist unless they ran to another region or planet somehow. His spies would be able to root out any potential problems before things transpire for the worst.

He continued his journey while make communications with the soon to be Lightning Daimyo Arata. They discussed who would be Daimyo and who would rule Kumo. After a few exchanges, Killer Bee was elected to rule Kumo under Naruto's thumb. Naruto cut the conversation short as he approached one of the villages of Lightning country. He walked into an alley and transported closer to the capital feeling as he wasted time walking. He reappeared in the alley of Lightning country capital. Still in his disguise, Naruto snuck into the crowd of people successfully blending in with the crowd. He surveyed the area and noticed the guards were alert and ready to strike. Their eyes scanned for possible danger while their hands were on the hilts of their swords. He sensed ninjas in the shadows watching every face that came in. It was then he deducted that someone leaked to them about their impending doom. Naruto shook his head at this. He should have known that this would happen but it wouldn't matter. It's not as if they would be able to survive his onslaught.

He would find out who leaked the information and have them punished accordingly. The only suspects that he had were those who opposed him namely people from the council room. He reminded himself to get rid of them as well to make Bee's life much easier when he started ruling Kumo. He knew they would make plots behind his back. It was just like Danzo and Hiruzen with the root. He learned a lot of information by going through the minds of Orochimaru and Kabuto. He learned about Danzo's right arm containing the Shodai hokage cells along with ten sharingan and a sharingan implanted in his right eye belonging to Shisui Uchiha. This intrigued Naruto slightly but not by much considering he already fought Orochimaru who possessed the sharingan, the rinnegan, the Hiraishin, the Uzumaki bloodline, and the mokuton bloodline. Fighting two bloodlines instead of 5 surely wouldn't be harder. Actually it seemed much easier once he thought about it. He began to wonder what Danzo would do once word gets out about Lightning country and Kumo being under his command. The only option would be Suna and he was betting Konoha would go to them seeing as they were not only close but they're the only major ninja village despite being weakened.

Surely Suna didn't have much power since their forces were chopped down when they invaded Konoha along side with Orochimaru. He guessed that Orochimaru didn't take those damages in affect or he was too arrogant in thinking he would be strong enough to destroy Konoha. Seeing him cocky before their fight made him believe the latter. He began to wonder what Konoha would be like seeing as Danzo was in charge. Surely there was a handful namely the shinobi population that didn't agree with how Danzo ran things with his emotional-less soldiers. Most likely they put aside their difference to band together. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as he came near the building the lightning Daimyo were at. The building was heavily guarded by both Ninja and Samurai all prepared for a war. Naruto stood still gaining the attention of several Nins. He stood still staring as the guarded building as people walked by without stopping. He allowed a devious smile to appear on his face unnerving a few guards. Something about the boy screams danger. Before they could react, Naruto dashed towards the guards in a blur with a dagger. The anbu jumped from the shadow and right next to Naruto who buried a dagger in the samurai's shoulder. The anbu all pulled out swords and thrust forward. Naruto waited before blurring away. The sound of metal ripping flesh met close by ears. The others samurais and ninjas stared in horror at their comrade who was now dead by their own hands.

Naruto reappeared but in his true form and wielding his black sword in swinging motion. His blade ripped through the neck of another Samurai and blood squirt from his body. Soon bell sounds went off and more anbu struck. Naruto blurred several times and a few seconds' later heads rolled from their shoulders. Naruto made a bloody dash towards the building cutting through anyone that tried to attack him. He made his way through the building breaking down any doors that was in his way. He even cut through a few jutsus that the ninjas started throwing towards him. Due to his dodging speed, those jutsus would hit an ally on their side. Naruto cut his way until he was halfway to the Daimyo or so he thought. He opened his senses to find his target being moved. He looked up to the ceiling and waited until his target was directly over his position. As soon as he was, Naruto swung his sword.

**Getsuga Tensho**

The black arc ripped through several floors going upwards. The attack ripped through several soldiers and right through the lightning Daimyo. The attack faded away once it breached the roof and went 10 feet up. Naruto jumped through the hole he created and onto the roof where he signaled his army to invade. Not long after he made the command did his hollow army start attacking. He would soon see his army but right now he had the crowds of Samurai and Ninjas approaching him. The sounds of people panicking were music to his ears. Naruto smiled as he thought about his soon to be future for the eastern side of the globe. Once he did so, he would be able to focus on the other parts of the eastern region not ruled by him.

**3 years later**

The entire east was now named Hueco Mundo after Naruto conquered the lands as well as take out the Akatsuki. He recreated his empire into his image then eliminated anyone that opposed him or spies though some managed to escape. He would make sure his empire was the strongest ever plus he would ensure that one of his children had taken up his position once he felt tired of doing so. The Easter Empire's enemies were the Western Empire, the North Empire, and the South Empire due unknown reasons. Based on Naruto's limited information, the leaders were on high levels beyond human as well. This would prove to be interesting for Naruto. He would get some spies into each Empire for information. Once he had that information, he would attack one of the Empires depending on strength. The stronger they were, the stronger each man would be. He would attack at the heart to take over the Empire rather than attacking each country.

The problem would be that once he took over one of the Empires, the other leaders would go into hiding but at least he would have power from ruling two Empires. Well it's not as if he wouldn't be ready to take on two countries by then. He would destroy those whom opposed him just as he did the shinobi villages especially Konoha.

_Flashback_

_Fire was seen blazing from the town that was once Konoha. Tornadoes destroyed homes as well as picked up Nins without mercy. Anyone sucked up in the tornado died from blunt objects flying at high speeds or sharp objects piecing their bodies. Naruto created more tornadoes and smiled when some fool used fire jutsu resulting in spiraling fire tornadoes. He summoned wind blades with ease to severe anyone that attacked him. Konoha gave him pain now it was time for him to return it. Not even the civilians were spared except a few of course. He made sure to kill Danzo, Sasuke, and any Uchiha that lived. _

_The battle lasted a good 6 hours before Konoha had fallen. Once that was over, Naruto launched a transformation to his Kingdom. His uniform, color scheme, and everything else changed. He would make his kingdom more of a military style._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto packed a few weapons he would need then teleported straight to the Western Kingdom where the Western Daimyo was. Using his stealth he went into the building passing every guard. He entered the room where the Emperor slept only to find an unknown assailant over a deceased Emperor. Said assailant picked up the crown but was forced to let it go to avoid a stream of fire. Naruto looked over to his right to see Fire Lord Ozai whom was also the Emperor of the North. Another explosion brought his attention to the left this time. Over to his right was none other than Nightmare. The unknown assailant ran over to Nightmare and gave him the crown.

"**You've done well Voldo, return to our land while I take care of things here. It seems that we weren't the only ones here to claim the Western Lands. Of course I will be the victor here. What are the names of my opponents and Emperors? I sense a lot of power from each of you so it's safe to assume I'm dealing with the Emperor themselves. My name is Nightmare, the Southern Emperor." **Nightmare was described as a large Knight with a larger demonic arm and sword. His demonic sword possessed a single large gold eye filled with hatred.

"My name is Fire Lord Ozai, Emperor of the Northern Emperor." He was a man with black long hair that reached to his back, onyx eyes, and unusual robes that correspond with fiery colors.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Emperor of the Eastern Emperor." Naruto had undergone another but final change. His now white hair went down to his feet, his eyes were now pure white, and his skin remained white. His outfit consists of all white robe and light white shoes. Nightmare glanced at each of them as if sizing them up. So far Naruto was the biggest threat even if it wasn't by much compared to the other man or that's what he sensed right now not knowing that he was suppressing his energy greatly.

"**Well Naruto and Ozai, I will be the one to walk out with not only the West but the East and North as well. You will all be dead by the end of today."** He drew his large sword and slammed it into the ground causing floor levels to collapse. Both Naruto and Ozai jumped as the floor below them crumbled onto the walls. Nightmare sprung himself from the floor towards Naruto with his large blade ready to strike. Naruto inhaled enough air to perform his next move. Once that was complete, he let out a powerful wind enhanced roar forcing Nightmare to fly backwards through the wall. Nightmare was shot from the towers towards the floor below. Ozai spits out a stream of fire at Naruto forcing him to move from his spot. Naruto pulled out his sword then swung it downwards.

**Getsuga Tensho**

Ozai leapt from the wall onto another but moved again in time to avoid a large blade slashing through the walls. Nightmare had somehow managed to get back to the top much quicker that he expected him to. The three jumped to one of the floors below to avoid fighting on the remains of a floor.

The people in the city watched as the castle containing their Emperor fell apart. They knew there was an attack going on if the fire, tornadoes, and lightning attacks were to go by. The fact that this happened at their Ruler's castle made some worry that their leader was in trouble. If their ruler died then they would no doubt be invaded by the winner's country or whatever the ruled. Several blasts caused parts of the tower dropped on the people below forcing the others to run in fear. The amount of damages being dealt towards the tower was enough to pump fear in the people's hearts except the warriors standing by. Heihachi watched the tower his father slept in fall apart. Not only did he not sense his father's energy but none of the attacks belonged to him indicating that his grandfather was dead.

"Heihachi-sama, what do you want us to do about the intruders?" Those who knew Jinpachi's power signature had already pieced together the fact that he was no longer amongst the living but a dead man now.

"We wait until the fools tire each other out then kill them. Once they're out the way, we'll attack their country if we find it while expanding our territory. Send for our strongest warrior Kazuya and prepare to exterminate our enemies." Kazuya nods his head as he extends his wings to retrieve some of the strongest warriors the Western region had.

Naruto fired several wind blades from his mouth towards Ozai then swung his blade to counter Nightmare's blade. He jumped as another floor collapsed under them taking Nightmare down another level.

"I guess you underestimated us Nightmare. You should judge a book by its cover." He leaned over to dodge another fire attack from Ozai. "I haven't forgotten about you Ozai. I never underestimate my enemies unlike the two of you. I could sense your power level so I know what I'm dealing with. You assume that I'm weak due to my power level I displayed for all to see. I did that so you would underestimate me." He leapt down stomping on Nightmare's chest sending him down through the floors more. He jumped from Nightmare to avoid a jet of fire aimed towards him and Nightmare letting Nightmare take a full blast from the attack. Nightmare rose from the ground without as much as a scratch from the attack. It seemed that he encased his entire body with his energy preventing injuries from happening. In order for him to reach the person itself or beast, he would have to break pass the armor first. The three separated issuing a silent stare down.

"**You two mortals are interesting to me. To think you're able to avoid my attacks as well as pushing me back is no easy feat. The both of you have proven to be great Emperors unlike the ones I encountered before. It's a shame that we won't be able to continue this fight as I'm sure the warriors of this village won't standby for too long. I know you could sense the warriors outside Naruto so enlighten me as to how many enemies we'll have to fight." **

"There are about 50 fighters waiting outside with someone on par with us. I could feel his anger towards us so I'm guessing that your assassin killed his father." Nightmare couldn't stop the blood thirsty grin from appearing on his face.

"**That sounds very interested Naruto-san. I will be seeing you Emperors later but on the battle field for global domination. Once I'm done, I will be the ruler of North, South, East, and West. You will all be nothing but a memory." **Nightmare swung his sword to the wall then dashed out.

Heihachi watched as the wall to the remains of the castle shattered revealing a demonic armored figure. He ordered his men to attack not wanting the murderer of his father to escape. Not even 2 minutes after his men attacked did two areas of the castle explode leveling the remains of the castle. Two figures dashedaway though one vanished completely. This left Ozai and Nightmare to battle their way out dangerous enemies. Ozai seeing Naruto vanished cursed inwardly. This left more enemies to fight while Naruto himself could begin preparations for invading the Western Region immediately. He needed to reach his Region to begin his plans as well. He glanced over to find a strong person that resembled the now deceased Leader chasing Nightmare. He made a guess that the man was the leader's son out for vengeance. This gave him the chance to make an escape.

Nightmare glanced over to see Ozai sneaking away and the total lack of Naruto. He glanced back to find a stronger person amongst the group chasing after him. He would wait until he was near his region to retaliate against them. Despite being strong, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight an entire Empire on his own. He was brought from his thoughts when the group dropped back except one man with dark energy swirling around him. Soon the energy flowed off him in waves. The anticipation to fight someone became too much for Nightmare so he stopped and braced himself for another fight. Also he knew he couldn't outrun him for too long. He wasn't built for speed but rather pure destruction instead.

Heihachi didn't give him any chance to get prepared when he slammed his fist into the figure sending him back 100 feet. Laser fired from his eyes creating a chain attack but it didn't end there. He slammed his fist into the ground producing a large split within the grounds. Nightmare dropped in the cracked just as he wanted. Heihachi spewed lava into the ditch to melt the figure to death. He would show no mercy to anyone that killed his father no matter who they were. The figure had yet to rise making him believe he was dead. Now he just had to find the other two people and kill them. The ground beneath him cracked. On instinct he jumped avoiding the demonic hand that emerged from the ground. Nightmare emerges from the ground sending rocks and dust all over the place. His suit was now red hot from being in the lava.

"**So you must be Jinpachi's son. You both have similar powers so I'm guessing you came here to avenge him. Prepare to die human scum. Once I'm done killing you, I will take over your lands then killing the other Emperors Naruto and Ozai." **Heihachi could only laugh at his arrogance.

"Do you really believe that you're some type of Supreme Being? If you were then you would have killed the other two by now but that's not the case. I felt your energy source flying through the grounds of father's castle. Those guys really know how to put a hurting on you. As for your plans, I think they'll suit me more in the end. I'll kill you and take over your lands as well as the others. Now enough of this talking and prepare to die." Nightmare chuckled at the man in front of him.

"**You just took the words right out of my mouth puny human." **Nightmare dashed forward as fast as he could though Heihachi was proven to be a faster person when he met Nightmare to deliver a powerful palm strike. Nightmare was flung across the floor like a ragdoll. He got up as if that was nothing and charged once again but used powerful strikes this time. His strike forced Heihachi back due to the amount of force behind the impact of his strikes. He couldn't help but admire his strength but his speed was too slow. The only reason he was able to fight on high levels was because of his stamina, healing, plus thick armor. His own speed and deadly blows allowed him to fight on par with this beast. Heihachi pulled back to formulate another plan seeing as the others failed. This beast was a walking fort that kept rising every time he fell.

"**What's the matter human? Are you getting tired already? I still have much energy to spare. I am the-"**

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK up and fight? You're one of the most annoying enemies I've encountered. All you do is talk about how humans are this and that. You haven't landed a single blow on me yet so be quite. Also you will die if it's the last thing I do." He allowed his chakra to spike once more as the two engaged once again.

Naruto watched the fight from the skies with his chakra hidden completely. He was gathering information on his soon to be enemies while his men prepared to invade the Southern Region. After thinking about things plus doing a little recon, he found that the Southern Empire was actually easier to control than the west. Fire Lord Ozai only used fire manipulation as did most of his warriors. He viewed Fire manipulation as something beneath him so he exterminated earth, wind, and water wielders without mercy. He had many water users to put out the fire ones so taking over his land plus gaining more control over lands would be too easy. His eyes watched as Nightmare was tossed around the area but showed no sign of tiredness while Heihachi grew tired as the fight went on. He had inhuman stamina proven to be a great benefit.

Naruto glanced over to the guards ready to jump in at a moment's notice. This would ensure that Heihachi didn't die. 30 minutes more into the fight, Nightmare landed one deadly blow forcing Heihachi to spit up blood. To think one blow was so deadly amused Naruto. He made a mental note to avoid the hits at all time. The guards sprung into action forcing Nightmare to flee leaving destruction to the land ahead. The remaining guards took Heihachi away to the hospital. The others returned after giving up on chasing Nightmare. They needed to beef up security and soon or else they'll lose another warrior.

Naruto appeared back home to see his warriors getting prepared for the early assault on the South. By attacking with a large force would catch anyone off guard especially Ozai. The only ones that would be a challenge was Nightmare. While Heihachi showed raw power, Nightmare seems to have more power. As a matter of fact, Nightmare never used all his powers like Ozai and Heihachi. His power input remained the same throughout the fight now matter how much damage he took. A grin found itself on his face at the thought of Nightmare being on par with him in raw power.

"It would seem that I have an interested person on my hands. Something tells me that he'll be the last person I'll end up fighting." With that being said, he went to visit the person he would send first to the heart of the west being Yammy. "Are you prepared to take out the capital Yammy?"

Yammy slammed his hand into a wall destroying it in the process as well as a roach that was crawling on it. "I will squash them like I did this disgusting bug. I'll make you proud Naruto-sama."

"I bet you will Yammy-san. After we deal with Ozai and his empire, we will target the west if Nightmare hasn't taken over by now. The North Empire will be the last one we will attack unless he gained power over the west which I'm sure he will." Yammy noticed something when he mentioned Nightmare.

"It seems to me that you found a person worthy of crushing Naruto-sama. Is this man truly that strong or you just want destroy him completely?" The grin never left his face.

"He has a lot of raw power despite being physically slow. He fought several battles one after another starting with the one including me and Ozai." Yammy now seemed interested in the man but didn't say anything. Instead he went back to preparing.

Somewhere deep within dark caves we find Madara Uchiha with a group of Orochimaru's reject experiments, Sasuke Uchiha, and a few remaining Kyuubi haters from Konoha that fled once Naruto took control and announcing himself as the ruler of the East. Madara looked over each faces wondering how Naruto was able to gain power so quickly as well as control over so much lands. They were forced to lands that no one wanted due to the pollution and other dangerous factors. It was rather a grave yard for animals. His eyes burned with fury at how Akatsuki was forced to deal with. It should have been him with all that power right now. To make things worse, Konoha had fallen so quickly that it didn't make any sense.

"It seems that we've fallen down so far that even maggots seem superior to us. We have been pushed to a wasteland while the Kyuubi jinchuriki gains more power." The remaining Kyuubi haters sneered at the very name Naruto.

"We should have killed him when he was young."

"If only the Yondaime could see how much of a monster Naruto really is."

"That demon continues to ruin my life."

"I can' believe we didn't kill him earlier when he wasn't so strong. Now he's just too powerful plus he has a large army by his side." The bickering went on until Madara had enough. He raised killing intent scaring everyone.

"Yes things may seem grim but did you all forget that he started off with barely anything as well. He worked his way up to power which is what we will do. We will utilize the tailed beast's power then head over to a land not occupied by Naruto meaning outside the Eastern Region. The three tailed beast resides near Kiri but remained hidden from many others except me of course. We will seal it way along with the other beast. Once I gain enough beasts, I will use the power of the beasts to gain control over our foundation. From there we will rise until we have an Empire to compete in the power play over lands." The people cheered at his idea except Sasuke who looked over his new arms made from Hashirama's cells. During the attack on Konoha, Tenten made another attempt on him only managing to take his arms off completely. The invasion was fresh in his mind.

Enemies came out of different areas quickly taking out homes. Danzo was killed amongst the group that stayed to fight while he ran away like a coward. His training with Danzo had been proven to be a waste. Not only was Tenten still stronger than him but she made him feel weak.

"Sasuke-san, are you ok?" Sasuke looked up to find Madara's curious eyes settled upon him.

"Yes Madara-san, I was just thinking about how Danzo's training was a waste of time. No matter how much I pushed myself with his training, I still lost against Tenten greatly. Not even my ultimate eyes were able to help me. If I couldn't kill her then how am I going to kill Itachi?" Madara allowed a cold smile to appear on his face.

"Don't worry about that Sasuke-san. I will find a way to make you stronger than you could imagine. Orochimaru was generous to leave a few labs behind so I'm sure you'll be able to locate some useful things. There are several more labs filled with experiments that will be useful to us especially his Kinjutsu scroll he created." One of Orochimaru's experiments stepped forward.

"What do we get if we follow what you say?" Madara looked at the one known as Suigetsu. He came from a special clan hailed in Kiri for their ability to turn into water. He would be a great assassin later on.

"You'll gain anything your heart desire assuming we succeed." Suigetsu thought about it for a while.

"I want to gain the seven swordsmen collection. My brother always wanted to be a member but he never made it despite having the requirements. The spot had been filled so he died trying. I want to reform the group under my control." Madara thought about the benefits.

"Very well I will get someone to get said weapons for you." Suigetsu stepped back pleased with the answer he received. More people started making requests as well. Madara told them the same answers promising anything they want should they succeed. This gave them something to fight for. Madara allowed a cruel smile to appear on his face as thoughts of being a supreme ruler went through his mind. Despite the shaky years with Naruto gaining power, his plan to get the tailed beast was still capable of happening. Even though Kyuubi would be out of the question, he still had 8 others to collect. He was unaware of the fact that Kyuubi died. The first thing he would do is claim the three tailed beast.


End file.
